Just My Luck
by Demena-Nerd
Summary: Alex Russo moves from New York to Texas. She meets new teacher Sonny Munroe, but ends up falling for her daughter Mitchie Torres. What will happen with the three girls? Will Alex's confused feelings be returned from Mitchie? Or will the bullies in school, stop Mitchie from being happy? R&R. My first story, so reviews are needed indeed
1. New day

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction story. So please review and tell me what you guys think. I'll update once I get a few reviews. :) Enjoy**

Just My Luck

**Alex's POV**

First day at a new school and I'm already late! Well hello to detention. Who am I kidding, me and detention are best friends_._ I have no idea where to go to. I'll try finding the headmaster's office. Slowly I walk in a random direction, in which I hope is the headmaster's office. _Aha I found _it, why am I excited at this? Ugh, I decided that standing outside wouldn't help. Knock, knock.

"Come in." I hear from the other side of the door. Oh jeez, guess I need to go in_._

"Uh... Hi. I'm Alex Russo. I've just moved here from New York." I nervously say.

"Ah Miss Russo, I'm Mr Taylor, please have a seat and wait until I have assigned Miss Munroe a classroom and timetable." He says as he nods towards a seat.

I ignored him but took a seat anyway, next to apparently the new teacher.

"Miss Munroe if you could have a look at your timetable. If it is acceptable I will show you to your new class in the English department." My question was apparently answered.

"Yes, this is perfect! Thank you so much for the offer and I will gladly accept it." She answered, with a smile.

Oh my. That smile could light up the darkest places, it's amazing and beautiful. Just like her. Wait did I just think that? About a teacher too? Oh no, today is gonna be one of those days.

"Oh Miss Russo, here is your timetable. And your homeroom is with Miss Munroe, oh and she will also be your English teacher." I was told as I followed, Mr Taylor and Miss Munroe to the class. As we enter there's the rest of the class waiting for a teacher. As Mr Taylor walks in the class goes deadly silent. Huh students must be scared of him. I don't see why he seems like a nice guy. Oh well.

"Class this is your new homeroom teacher Miss Munroe and some of you may have her for English. I'll leave it to you now." He smiled and walked out of the class.

I walked over to an empty seat, at the back. I felt out of place here and I knew if I was here any longer, it'll be harder to not fall for Miss Munroe. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Why did I have to be in homeroom and English with her? _Just my luck._

**Sonny's POV**

First day today and I have a homeroom class, then a free period straight away. Things are looking good for the day; I just hope I haven't jinxed that. Oh well I better introduce myself to the class.

"Hey guys, I'm Miss Munroe and as you've just been told I'm your homeroom teacher and some of you will have me for English. So I hope we'll get along with each other, I'm not strict unless you make me like that. So let's enjoy a new year at school." I stated simply with a smile.

The class was a nice bunch of kids who all got along, apart from Alex. Since she was new to the school, I could understand why she was quiet. But she doesn't look like the quiet type. She was an extremely beautiful girl. Wait why am I thinking this... she is a student.

Homeroom went by quickly and now for a free period, maybe I should take a walk around the school just to get used to the place. Big places and me don't mix well guess I'll have to adjust. As I look up, I realise Alex is still sitting there.

"Alex, why aren't you going to class?" She looks up, and the emotion on her face I can't quite pinpoint.

"Uhm, I have a free period." She answers while standing to show me her schedule.

"You don't need to show me your schedule, I believe you." A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. "I have one too, as you can tell by the empty class. Do you want to join me in walking around the school, till next period?" I answer while laughing slightly at my lame joke.

"Uhm... Sure." She seems unsure of her answer, I wonder why. Maybe it's because she's new.

"You don't have to, but I could use the company." I ask with a smile, trying to ease her into accepting the offer. It seems to have worked because she smiles for the first time. And that's one smile I won't forget soon.

"Sure, let's go." Now it's my turn to smile genuinely.


	2. Meeting someone unexpected

**Alex's POV**

Well having a free period is a good way to start the day. And now I'm walking around the school with Miss Munroe. From the time that we've left her room to walking to new department, I've learned that she's really funny, as kind and caring as you would think. But I feel like there's something missing. Yes I know I am one to pry but not today, she's been really sweet to me since we're both new. As we're walking, I hear a muffled noise coming from a door. And I'm guessing Miss Munroe did too since she stopped. I walk towards the door and open it, and I see something I would usually laugh at or cause, but the reasons that stopped me were confusing.

"Oh my god Mitchie are you okay sweetie?" I hear Miss Munroe ask as she runs towards the girl, who is tied up and (from the looks of it) has been pushed in a bucket.

"Mom... I'm fine." She sighs as she tries to get up but can't move because her legs are tied up too. Why am I not laughing at this? Well apart from the fact she's Miss Munroe's daughter, she is breathtakingly beautiful and hot, wait what no, I think guys are hot! I'm snapped out of my confusing thoughts by Miss Munroe's voice.

"Alex can you untie her hands please?" She asks while helping her out of the bucket. I simply nod.

I walk towards her and I finally get a better look of her and she is Miss Munroe's double only younger obviously. She even has the cute little booty chin. I smile at her and walk to untie her hands from the ropes. As I do I see the red marks around her wrists and I grimace slightly as she begins to rub where the ropes where.

I walk back round to stand beside Miss Munroe, and I see the concern and slight anger in her eyes. "Mitchie who did this to you?" She asks with concern laced all over her voice.

"I dunno mom." Mitchie replies without looking at Miss Munroe.

"Michelle Devonne Torres you will tell me now and don't you dare lie." Miss Munroe said. Damn if I was Mitchie I'd be scared.

"Uh... It was uh... Miley and Tawni." Mitchie admitted with tears in her eyes. How many times does this happen to her? And why?

Miss Munroe gave a sigh in frustration and ran her hand through her hair. "Well hunny, I have them in my next class along with you and Alex here. Do you want me to say anything? I should as a mother and teacher, but I don't know how often this happens. You never tell me."

Mitchie let out a small sniffle and looked up at her mom with sad eyes and she walked forward to hug her mom.

"Mom... I don't want them to get the satisfaction in this. Don't say anything now. Please mom." She looked up and sniffled again, and I just wanted to comfort her, but I don't even know her apart from the obvious.

"Mitchie, come on lets go back to my class. Is that okay Alex?" I nod for a response, somehow I don't trust my voice.

**Sonny's POV**

Well, on the first half of my first day, I've got a new schedule, met an interesting new girl, had a free period and during that free period found my own daughter tied up in a bucket in a closet. Well safe to say what I said earlier I did jinx my day.

"Right, uh Mitchie this is Alex. Alex this is my daughter Mitchie." I thought an introduction would be good.

"Yeah Miss, kinda figured that." She giggled while waving a Mitchie. "But in seriousness. Hi I'm Alex Russo." She finished with a smile that would make knees go weak.

"H-hi, I'm Mi-Mitchie." Mitchie stuttered out, with a shy smile. And Alex now has a smirk on her face, was that cause Mitchie stuttered? No time to think of that, the bell just went.

"You two go sit down somewhere, I have a seating plan, you two are at the back beside each other." As I said that the two want as fast as possible to their seats, Mitchie beside the window, no doubt just to stare out of it and Alex beside her.

Eventually the final warning bell went and the class was full. I told them the seating plan and once everyone was settled I began.

"Well guys welcome, I'm Miss Munroe. So since I'm new today I just want to go get to know everybody, I'm not strict as some of you know from homeroom. So when I say your name on the register, tell me something about yourself." I finished, and looked up to see everyone looking at me.

As I went through the register, I found one of the girls who put Mitchie in the closet. I said her name and looked up and I realised she was in front of Mitchie.

"Tawni?"

"Uh here. And I'm captain of the cheer squad." She said with a smile that was completely fake.

I kept going down the register and got to Alex. I looked up with a smile directed at her.

"Alex?"

"Here. Uh I've just move here from New York and used to be on the cheer squad there. I hated it. And detention is basically my best friend." She finished as some of the class laughed at what she said.

Finally I got to Mitchie.

"Mitchie?" I asked with a smile for her. I mean she is my daughter.

"Here. Uhm... Uh I like to write songs but d-don't like performing them." She said then looked down straight away.

Finally I get to the next person who put Mitchie in the closet.

"Miley?"

"Here. I'm the co-captain of the cheer squad and I also write songs but unlike Mitchie I always perform them." She stated with a smirk, as if she's saying _I'm better than Mitchie. _

I finished the register, then went over what we'd be doing for the rest of the year. As the bell went signalling break, I asked Mitchie and Alex to stay behind.

"So uh since I really only know you guys, how'd I do?" I ask nervously to the two girls.

"Great, I for one am happy you're my teacher. Not an old bitch." Alex replies, making my eye brow arch up questionably towards Mitchie.

"Great mom, you love your job, so you're obviously great at it." She told me sincerely.

"Okay good, enjoy the rest of your day. And Mitchie just come here at the end of the day." I say with a smile. Telling them they can go. I hope the rest of my day goes well.

**Okay guys, that was chapter 2. So reviews would be great please. :) also tell me what you think about that characters development. And I'm thinking next chapter will all be in Mitchie's POV. What do you think? A review will make everything go quicker and easier :)**

**Thanks.**


	3. What it's like to be Mitchie

**Mitchie's POV**

Oh joy, its break, more chances for Miley and Tawni to terrorise me. Should I stay with Alex? I mean she is new, but then she'll get terrorised by the two as well. So yeah that's why I have no friends, Miley and Tawni scare them off. But Alex seems different. I turn to look at her; she has shoulder length black hair that's slightly wavy, soft pink lips and her eyes are just a deep chocolate brown you could get lost in. Need to stop there don't need her running away on the first day, cause she finds out, that yes I am in fact gay. It doesn't bother me, I've known for a while now. Anyway, maybe I should talk to Alex. _Try not to stutter Mitchie._

"Uh, so what was New York like?" Yes I didn't stutter.

"Busy, loud, but it was home and I loved it. But maybe I'll just give Texas sometime too." Alex tells me while smiling about New York. I've always wanted to go there.

"I really want to go there." I say, voicing my thoughts.

"How good are you in a crowd of people?" She asks with a smirk. _Oh I'm gonna stutter._

"Uh... Uh... Uhm n-not great." I squeak out and stutter. Well done Mitchie, her smirk is only getting more noticeable.

"Well, New York may not be your place." As she says this I just kind of begin to sulk and feel not god enough. "But you never know, take someone with you and you'll be fine, as long as they know New York." She finishes noticing my changing in mood. I look up at her from under my bangs and I see a shy smile for once.

"Uh okay, sounds better I suppose." I finish lamely. _Really Mitchie you suppose, who are you?_

"Hello? Earth to Mitchie? Hey! Mitch!" I hear Alex shout, snapping me back to reality.

"Uh... S-sorry got lost in m-my thoughts." _I need to stop stuttering._

"Yeah I figured its okay I do that too sometimes." She chuckles, while rubbing that back of her neck.

We continue to slowly walk to my locker to get my books for the next lessons. I feel oddly safe beside Alex, its weird usually I'm walking really fast to get away from people.

"So do you have a locker yet?" I ask as I begin to put in the combination of mine.

"No, I'm getting one tomorrow. Is it okay if I put my stuff in your locker?" She asks me.

"Sure." I state with a smile.

I close my locker and turn around and find myself, stopping abruptly.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the sad, lonely dyke has a friend." Tawni says in her really annoying voice that I wish would just shut up. At least Miley's voice is tolerable.

"I'd keep away from her, she might jump you." Now chips in Miley.

"Uh, well guys. Thanks for the heads up but no. How about you both walk away before I jump you, but in a different way." At this my head snaps up, what is Alex defending me? Why? And she does realise she's basically risking any chance of friends, by defending me.

"Ew, she's another one, I think Miles." Oh my god, please shut up Tawni.

"Tawni! Shut up!" Well Alex voiced that thought. Oh, what if she can read minds? Then she'll know everything I've been thinking.

Tawni looks shocked that Alex said that. Finally her cheerleader bitch side appears as she looks Alex up and down in disgust, then just scoffs and walks away with Miley at her heel.

"So they really don't like you." Alex says while giggling.

"Why are you giggling at that?" I say while nudging into Alex's shoulder.

"Cause your face was the same as Tawni's when I told her to shut up." Of course this makes her giggle even more. I'm not complaining at the giggle, it's adorable.

"Well nobody's ever done that!" I shout gaining some people's attention as they walk past me. I feel a blush creep onto my face as I look down, not to attract any other attention.

"Well, maybe somebody should talk to her like that. And you shouldn't let them walk over you Mitch. You're amazing from what I know. And that's more than what they do." She says with confidence, it just makes my blush increase. "Aw is someone blushing?" She laughs.

"U-uh... Uhm n-no." _Wow Mitchie good job in that excuse. _

"You're cute when you blush." Did I hear that right? Or am I going insane. After a few seconds I decide I heard her right.

"Uh th-thanks I guess." She begins to get that smirk on her face again.

"So I have art next, what about you?" She asks me as we walk through the halls again.

"The same. Even though I can't do anything artistic to safe myself."

"I bet that's not true!"

Alex found out that it was true though the period, as she sat beside me. But she did help me, and let me tell you. Alex is amazing at art! The bell goes to signal the end of class and its P.E next. _Great._

"Really I have P.E on my first day? Not good." Alex rants making me giggle at her complaining.

After changing, we find out that we're playing dodge ball and I'm in different teams with Alex, and she's in the same team as Miley and Tawni.

As figured, Miley and Tawni didn't aim at me until the end. Alex was out about half way through the game. Now as I look up I'm in the last five in the team I'm in. Tawni now decides to voice her thoughts to her team.

"Just aim at Mitchie." She basically commands.

One minute I know I'm watching everyone begin to throw the dodge balls at me, and next thing I know I'm on the ground clutching my nose and I feel a pair of hands on me, which are causing butterflies in my stomach. Well it's definitely not the teachers hands. Or I'm feeling nauseous from the bleeding nose. _Don't puke Mitchie._

I open my eyes slightly and I see Alex looking at me with only concern across her face. I reach out a put my hand on top if hers, to tell her I'm fine.

"Russo, take Torres to the nurse." The teacher yells.

Alex begins to help me up and I stumble and fall into her arms. I look up and see her staring down at me with a shy smile gracing her features. I decide that staring at her in her arms, isn't going to help my bleeding nose. I being to regain my balance and start to walk to the nurse's office with Alex supporting me.

"That looks really sore, I'm sorry." She says with a sad smile.

"It's not your fault, they always do that. It's just the first time they've hit my nose." I tell her. Tawni and Miley are one of the many reasons why I hate P.E.

We just continue to walk to P.E in silence with Alex's arm wrapped around me protectively.

After being at the nurse's, Alex and I go back to change out of our P.E uniforms and Alex heads to her class while I go see my mom quickly for some painkillers.

I knock on her door and wait. I hold the tissues I have up to my nose since it hasn't stopped bleeding. Suddenly my mom's door opens and she walks out. As she spots me concern quickly crosses her face. I knew she'd freak out.

"Mom, no I didn't get punched or anything else. This happened in dodge ball before you freak out. Alex helped me go to the nurse's." I say in one breath so she can't freak out.

"Oh thank goodness. But I don't need to guess who at least did this do I?" I shake my head no. I mean she's my mom she knows me to well. "Then I'm glad Alex helped you. So Mitchie hunny. You and Alex?" She asks me suggestively. Oh I can't believe my mom is insinuating something!

"Mom! No, there's nothing there. She's as straight as a pencil!" I whisper-shout at her. Yes my mom knows I'm gay, she said she knew I was before I did. Which I actually think is probably true.

"Okay. If that's what you think then sure. But that's really not true." All while saying this she has a smile on her face.

"Anyway. Can I have some painkillers please?" I ask getting back to what I came here for.

"Sure." She goes to her bag and get some out and hands me them. I thank her and walk away. I walk into my class and hand him the note the nurse wrote for me. I hope the rest of the goes better. But this is what it's like to be Mitchie.

**Okay guys here's chapter 3. And I hope it's good and you guys enjoy it. As requested I've made it a longer paragraph. So Reviews will help loads please.**


	4. An eventful day at school

**Alex's POV**

Safe to say P.E was interesting. I can't believe that happened to Mitchie! But what's confusing me more, is that when she fell into my arms, I liked it. I just wanted to hold her there and stare into her eyes. This is so confusing, this has all happened in one day.

"Miss Russo, the bell went. Class is over." I hear the teacher call out to me. I quickly stand up and mumble a thank you to her.

As I'm walking around the halls, I decide to put my IPod on and block out all my thoughts.

_We were so young then_

_We were too crazy in love_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world _

_Like it's all we have to hold onto_

_And we'll be a dream_

While the song continues, I feel someone gently grab my arm, bringing my attention away from the song and to the person. As I turn around and pull my headphones out I see Mitchie standing there, with a small smile on her face.

"H-hi." She's so cute when she stutters and gets nervous.

"Hey" I reply to her, with a smile only for her.

"Want to have lunch outside?" She asks with a hopeful tone in her voice that I can't say no to.

"I'd love to Mitchie."

We walk outside to a small hill, which looks over a small river. I had no idea that this was here.

"Where did you find this place Mitchie?" I wonder what caused her to find this place, it's still in school grounds but nobody is near it. That's why it's clean.

"Uhm... When Miley and Tawni upset me really bad, I just walked and I kinda just found this place." She tells me, while looking ahead. As she does a small breeze hits us, and it makes her hair flow out of her face, and it just makes her that much more beautiful. Okay I need to have serious talk with myself later.

"Wow, it's an amazing place Mitch," I say as I begin to eat my lunch. "So why don't you like performing your songs?" I ask cautiously, in case it's a touchy subject.

"I get really nervous, a-and I doubt anyone will like my music anyway." She replies with a sad smile. However I intend to make her feel better about herself.

"Mitchie I bet you're amazing, and you don't know that people won't like it unless you try. I'm not saying singing in front of the school or anything. But maybe like five people." I say with a smile, trying to comfort her, I think it worked since she smiled and nodded.

"I'll sing a little bit of a song for you now, since it's just you. And I-I trust you." She nervously says, while fiddling with her fingers and looking anywhere but me.

"I'd love you to do that." She slowly looks up at me, and smiles.

I just watch her, breath out nervously and look back down. What happened next, I was not expecting.

"_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This me"_

"Mitchie. You. Are. Amazing." I couldn't find any words. What do I say after hearing that?

"Th-thanks... Uhm... I think." That shy, stuttering reply that I pretty much love, is what she says after singing that.

"Hehe, you sing something amazing like that and you're shy? Mitch you have an incredible voice." I say while leaning forward to catch her gaze.

"Uh w-well nobody really says anything nice to me, unless it's my mom. But it's nice coming from you." Me? I wonder why.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it nice coming from me?" I ask genuinely interested. Since when did I Alex Russo become interested in people, I mean yeah Harper was my best friend, but I hardly listened then.

"Oh... Uh... Uhm cause you're well new, so it-it's a refreshing change, instead of just being bullied." She says kind of unsure of her own reply. But I won't press on it.

The bell signalling the end of lunch pulls me from my thoughts and I walk with Mitchie to her locker to get our stuff then to the last classes of the day. Today's looking good.

**Mitchie's POV**

Oh gosh. I sang in front of Alex and she liked it! I-I can't believe it. Only my mom has been that supportive. Well lunch has been the highlight of my day so far.

Wow. Should I sing another song or not? I'm still nervous about it though. What if she was only saying that to make me feel better? What would I do then?

"Miss Torres are you paying attention?" Our art teacher Mr Adams asks. I can hear Alex giggle behind me as he says that.

"Uh... Uhm, maybe?" That had to come out as more of a question than an answer. I hear Alex now giggling hysterically at this.

"Please pay attention next time." I nod at him so he gets the point. Even though I won't I just get lost in my thoughts a lot.

"Pshh, hey Mitch." I hear Alex's very bad attempt at a whisper.

"What?" I whisper back at her, with a smile on my face.

"Oooooh dude you got caught day dreaming. What about? Me?" I did I hear her right and oh god, she just winked too.

"Uh... n-n-no pssh, pssh what n...no." I finish lamely. Who am I kidding that was all lame.

"Whatever you say Mitch." She says while winking again. I can feel heat rising to my cheeks as I turn around. I can feel Alex's smirk on the back of my head. How does she do this to me? I know I'm shy and everything but nobody has this effect on me. Maybe my mom was right. Could I like Alex?

"Miss Torres, don't make me give you a detention!" Mr Adams shouts at me, which causes the blush to deepen and everyone's attention go to me.

"Sorry sir," I hear Alex giggling even more now, as I turn around to her. "Shut up." I finish with a smile to show I'm not angry. But she continues to giggle.

The bell goes, which means finally the final class, which is Maths.

"Hey Mitch, wait." Alex calls, while grabbing her stuff.

I turn around and she still has that smirk on her face. But we begin to walk to maths. I realise I might not be in the same class as Alex.

"Who's your teacher for maths?" I ask her voicing the realisation I had.

"Uh, Mr Thomas. Who do you have?" She asks me. _Well at least the smirk is gone, but the butterflies are still there._

"Uh... Mi-Miss Sky." I stutter out. _Why do I stutter so much around Alex? Mitchie you need to get it together. She is straight._

"Well I'll see you at the end of the day?" She hopefully asks, snapping me out of my thoughts again.

"Sure," She smiles at me and walks away, "Alex your class is that way." I tell her pointing down another corridor. She sheepishly turns around and smiles at me, silently thanking me. Finally it's my turn to giggle at her.

Maths went really well, I only got lost in my thoughts once and yeah they were about Alex. The girl never leaves my mind. It's like she's stalking my thoughts, but in a way I let her there. As I walk to my locker, the stalker of my thoughts is standing there, still unknown to me walking that way.

I sneak up behind her and cover her eyes with my hands, "Guess who?" I ask her.

"Uh, Miss St-Stutter." She giggles while turning around and taking my hands off her.

I fake gasp, "Don't make fun of my stutter. I don't want it to happen." I tell her while smiling and opening my locker.

"Well for your information I happen to like your stutter," She tells me, causing a blush and butterflies, which only increase as she wraps her arms around me to get her books, she continues with a smirk as she says, "see you later stutter."

I sigh and smile as I head to my mom's room. What am I gonna do with Alex? I don't want her to change and I've only known her for a day. I got so lost in my thoughts as I realise I'm standing in the doorway of my mom's room.

"Hey ready to go home now? Remember we're meeting the new neighbours next door." She tells me while grabbing her bag and books. I smile and nod as we make our way out of school. One of my many days here and my mom's first day at school, were safe to say very eventful.

**Okay chapter 4 is up. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. So please review and tell me what you think, also I'll be happy if you can guess who the new neighbours are. **

**Thanks guys.**


	5. We're your new neighbours?

**Sonny's POV**

Well Mitchie looks a lot happier than earlier, especially this morning. I'll ask her what happened, like a mother should ask her child when school is finished. And try keep my focus on driving home.

"So how was your day after the dodge ball, nose thingy?" I ask her, with a smile.

"Good." Is her reply. _Really Mitchie, a one word reply?_

"Mitchie, no one word replies. You look happier, so tell me what happened?" I try again.

"It was good, Alex is in all my classes but maths. And we sat and had lunch together," she trails off at the end, so I raise my eyebrow at her as if to say continue, "and I kinda sung a little bit of a song for her." She rushes out quickly, I'm glad we're at a red light if not we would have crashed with how quickly my head snapped towards her.

"Hunny! That's great! What did she say?" I ask her beaming brightly, like I did when she was younger and would run home with loads of things from school.

"Uh she told me I was amazing." She told me shyly. Also a blush creeping onto her face too. Time to tease her about Alex.

"You like Alex don't you." I stated as a fact. As I continued to drive home.

"Wha-what n-no! No I d... Don't like Al-Alex." Well Mitchie that was finished badly.

"Uh huh sure the blush, stuttering and shyness all indicate that you don't like her. Well-" I start but Mitchie interrupts me.

"Mom! Okay there's something about her, especially what she did at the end of the day but still she... She won't ever like me in that way." Oh I hate seeing her put herself down. As we arrive home and

"Mitchie, listen to me. You don't know that. Okay for all you know she could feel the exact same about you. And she does like you." I finish as we get out the car.

"And how do you know she likes me that way?" She asks while standing beside the car.

"Because she'd be stupid if she didn't. Hunny you're my daughter, okay I know you best. You are an amazing girl." I tell her as I take her head in my hands and kiss her forehead. At this she nodded and we walked in the house. "Oh and remember to be ready in an hour we're going next door for dinner. I already talked to the mother." I tell her as she walks upstairs.

I decide to put my stuff away in my room, and get changed. I decide on a simple black dress with small heels. And I just let my hair down from the bun it's been in for school. I simply brush it and let it stay wavy. After I'm finished I reapply the little make up I have on, and walk into the living room and watch TV. After I while I realise it's time to go next door for dinner.

"Mitchie. Come on, time to go next door." I shout from the bottom of the stairs.

I get no reply, I slowly walk upstairs to her room, "Mitchie let's go." I tell her as I walk in her room, and I see her on her bed listening to music.

"Oh. Sorry. Uh are we going?" She asks, as she begins to move around. I simply nod and walk back downstairs. I hear her coming back down, I take in what my daughter decides to wear to go for dinner next door at the new neighbours.

"Really Mitchie, jeans and a band top? That's what you're wearing?"

"Yeah, they're neighbours mom. We're not having tea with the Queen." Her sarcastic reply comes.

"Fine, let's go," I say as we exit the house and I turn around to lock it I continue talking. "So you never told me what Alex did at the end of the day. What'd she do?"

"Uh she was waiting at my locker, so I covered her eyes and made her guess who it was. And she said 'Miss St-Stutter.' And I told her not to make fun of it, even though I don't want it. And she then said 'Well, for your information I happen to like your stutter.' A-And then sh-she wrapped her arms around me to get her books from her locker. Then said 'See you later Stutter'" She finishes, shyly. Wow, Alex is teasing her.

"Wow, didn't know Alex would do that. Mitchie I think you should take a chance and go for her." I tell her completely serious, she is my daughter and I want her to be happy. _Jeez, Alex did that in half a day._

"I dunno mom, she just doesn't seem like she would like me in that way." She tells me as we approach next door.

"Take a chance, you'll never know unless you try sweetie." I finish as I ring the bell.

The door opens and a young man about two years older than Mitchie is standing in front of us. As I actually pay attention again I realise he's about to speak.

"Hi, I'm Justin. You must be our neighbours; my mom said was coming over for dinner." I nod my head to the boy's statement,

"Yes. Hi I'm Sonny, and this is my daughter Mitchie." I tell him, as I shake his hand and I realise as he looks over to Mitchie, he beings to stare at her.

"H-hi..." Mitchie trails off while looking at her from under her bangs. Justin extends his hand to her and she complies and shyly returns the shake.

"Come in." Justin opens the door further and extends his arm out as a gesture to come in.

"Oh hello again Sonny, dinner won't be long." Theresa tells me.

"Hi Theresa, thank you again. This is my daughter Mitchie." I tell her as I introduce Mitchie, because no doubt she'd stay silent the whole time.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Mitchie," Theresa says from the open plan kitchen. "Take a seat, this is my other son Max, and you've met Justin." She informs us as we sit down. "Oh my daughter should be somewhere. I'll go get her." She quickly rushes off upstairs, but a voice snaps all our attention to the door again.

"Hey Stutter, Miss Munroe. We're your new neighbours?" She asks while closing the door again.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo! Why are you covered in oil?" Theresa shouts from where she's standing on the stairs?

"You never reminded me! And I was working on th-" Alex begins but Justin interrupts her.

"Of course, you forgot. And how do you know them?" He asks.

"Justin it doesn't matter now. Alex go get cleaned up." Theresa says as she goes back to the kitchen. Alex just sighs and walks upstairs.

I decide to tease Mitchie now. "Bet you wish you got dressed up now." I tell her with a smirk.

**Alex's POV**

_Great, they saw me in such a state. But hey it could be a good look. Just not smelling like oil not a good thing. _

I continue to have a rant in my head as I'm in the shower. After washing twice, I step out and get changed, into my blue top and wear my jeans along with suspenders and just a pair of socks. Should I dress up instead? Mitchie's there but then I should be myself. And this is me. _Hehe this is me. Mitchie sang a song to me called 'This Is Me.'_

I walk back downstairs and I receive a glare from my mother, Justin is too busy ogling Mitchie, Max is whoa wait! Justin better knock that off, Mitch looks uncomfortable. Well 'Russo Charm' better work. I walk over and sit beside Mitchie.

"Hey Stutter." I say with a smile looking directly into her eyes.

"H-Hi Al... Alex." _Awh why are you so cute and beautiful? Wait what? Do I like Mitchie like that?_

"Ignore the dork, that's staring at you still." I say loud enough for Justin to hear, I turn my head so he knows I mean him.

"Oh wow Alex really? I'm sure I'm much better company than you." Comes Justin's great response. While he says this, I look at Mitchie shaking my head disagreeing with Justin.

"Justin you haven't said more than probably five words to Mitchie. All you've done is ogle her. At least Max isn't." I tell him.

"Max hasn't said anything."

"Well I'm sure Mitchie is happier about Max not saying anything, than you staring at her." After that Justin just huffs and crosses his arms. I can her Miss Munroe laughing at this.

"So Miss Munroe, how come it's your first day but Mitchie's always went there?" I ask making conversation and because I'm curious about that.

"Well, Alex we're not in school so call me Sonny. And I used to work at the other high school down the road, but decided for a change of school and it's easier for the both of us now." She answer's me with a smile. And her name's Sonny?

"Is your real name Sonny?" I ask her and she shakes her head no.

"Oh what is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me. Please?" I finish with a smile, as she laughs.

"It's Allison." She says.

"Oh okay. So it's Sonny not Allison?" I ask her just to make sure. She nods at me with a huge smile.

"So stutter. Do you prefer Mitchie, to Michelle?" As I say this, she looks at me with an adorable confused expression on her face. "What I remember this morning, when your mom said your full name. And I like your middle name too it's..." I trail off trying to think of the right word to describe it. I finally get one and lean in close and whisper the rest to her, "it's hot. Just like you." I whisper, and as I pull away I give her a sly wink.

"Th-thanks." She chokes out and a bright red blush is gracing her cheeks.

"Dinner!" I hear my mom shout. _Great timing mom. NOT!_

We all sit down at the table. It goes me, Jerry (my dad), Justin, Sonny, Max, Mitchie and Theresa (my mom.) As dinner is served we all, begin to eat a great dinner.

For once my parents or family for that matter weren't embarrassing. Am I getting _Punk'd_?

Oh well, Sonny and Mitchie are leaving now and I can't help but feel sad that Mitchie's going. But I pull her aside with a smile on my face.

"Can I get your number?" I ask her with a smile, I've decided is only for her.

"S-Sure." She says. She's still shy. _So cute. _After we swap numbers, we walk back out and I'm kind of surprised when Sonny pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." She laughs. Guess my expression showed.

"No that's cool." I say. I smile at Mitchie and open my arms offering her a hug. This causes her to blush again. _I'm never going to get used to how cute that is._ As she walks into my arms, I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach and I realise how we fit together like a lock and key.

"See you tomorrow Stutter." I whisper to her.

"B-bye Al... Alex." I chuckle at her stutter and I'm guessing she knew why I was, cause she began to blush again.

As they leave, I decide I'm tired so, I get myself ready for bed and change into a tank top and Batman boxers. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I decide to do one thing, that I know I'll always do before bed.

_**Sweet Dreams, Stutter. **_

I smile as I pressed send to Mitchie, and I fell asleep for the first time in a while with a smile on my face.

**Okay guys there's chapter 5! Loved writing the Alex and Mitchie scenes here. Also do you guys want me to make Mitchie have some moments where she's bold? Or not? Tell me, and I'll use the ideas you guys have! :) So give us a review yeah? And also check out "w****izardsofwaverlyplaceofficial"'s ****story ****"Love Doesn't Come Easy" **

**Thanks guys, enjoy!**


	6. That was bold

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up this morning, feeling different but a good different. Maybe it was Alex's text last night. How does she do this to me? After a day! She makes me feel so shy but I feel like at times confident but that will never show. Anyway, time to get dressed for school. Ugh, I hope Miley and Tawni leave me alone today. At least I'll see Alex.

"Mitchie, time to go!" I hear mom shout. Sighing as I look in the mirror at myself I look like nothing compared to Alex but she makes me feel a lot better about myself. "Mitchie! Hurry up!"

"Okay. I'm here." I say as I run down the stairs. We walk out and to the car, heading to school.

As we get to school, I say bye to mom and go to my locker. As I'm opening my locker I feel butterflies in my stomach as I realise I'll see Alex today. I jump as I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hey Stutter." I hear the sweet sound of Alex's voice ring close to my ears and I feel a blush appear on my face.

"H...Hi" I choke out, while a shy smile appears on my face.

"Since you're an amazing person, I haven't got my locker yet. Could I use yours? Please," She finishes, still with her arms wrapped around me. I really don't trust my voice so I just nod. Alex decides to continue. "You're great Mitch."

The next thing that happened I did not expect, just Alex was putting her books away, she decided it'd be a good time to make my even more shy as she kissed my cheek. Thankfully the bell went for homeroom.

"I'll see you soon." She said with a wave and smirk.

"Y-yeah by... Bye."

As I start walking to my homeroom, Miley and Tawni decide to make an appearance.

"Well, well, well. Look what got dragged in today. Oh yeah that." Tawni says while pointing at me and laughing at her incredibly bad joke with Miley.

"So, was that your girlfriend Mitchie? Huh? No? Let's see how much she cares about you anyway." At this point they both giggled and my vision went black. And I was being dragged off somewhere. I've learned not to fight against them, because it usually involves in being hit. I know it sucks and I should stand up for myself but I just don't have any confidence.

"Let's see if she finds you now." I hear Tawni laugh with Miley as they pull the blindfold off me and walk out. Oh great I'm in another closet and I'm tied up. Again.

I decide to try and get my phone out my pocket. As I can either get my mom or Alex here.

After oh I dunno about a million tries, okay I exaggerated a bit there, but I just couldn't get my phone out my pocket. Movies make that look so much easier.

I just sigh and give up, sometime today somebody will find me right? I mean I can't do anything, because I'm tied up and yet again forced to sit in a bucket.

**Alex's POV**

After homeroom it was English and I was looking forward to it. _I know right Alex Russo looking forward to a subject that isn't art._

I moved one seat to the right, having your homeroom teacher as your English teacher has it's bonus when the class is right after homeroom. Less walking for me. _I hate exercise._

"Alex, before everyone comes in can you go run an errand for me?" I hear Sonny, no Miss Munroe ask me. _Come on Alex, we're in school._

"Sure" I tell her as I get up and walk towards her desk, which is an organised mess.

"Okay so take this to the front office for me please, just tell them it's from my room." She informs me with a smile. I nod and walk out.

I begin my walk to the office, and I now realise I wish I had my IPod with me today.

As I walk down the stairs and I swing a left, I hear a very faint tune. Like someone's singing. As I get closer to the noise, I recognise the voice and a smile comes across my face. _Maybe I do like Mitchie in more than a friend way._

As I near the door I make the words out a lot clearer.

"_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_So you see,_

_I just wanna believe in me_

_The mirror can lie_

_Doesn't show you what's on the inside_

_And it, it can tell you you're full of life_

_It's amazing what you can hide_

_Just by putting on a smile."_

As Mitchie finishes that line, I decide I should help her out.

As I open the door I decide I'll be nice and tease.

"So Stutter, I didn't know the game was follow the beautiful singing voice." I say with a smirk as I lean against the door frame.

"Uh... N-no it-its n... Not. B-but th-thanks for well f-finding m...me." She finishes with her trademark stutter, blush and shyness. _Never going to get bored of that._

"Well instead of your hero saving you from a mighty fire breathing Tawni beast with a second head named Miley. You're going to have to settle for Alex Russo, a lazy, sarcastic and underachieving ordinary girl. That okay for you Stutter?" I ask her while trying not to smirk even more at her blushing face.

"Ye-yeah, it is. Can y... You please h-help m...me?" She asks while struggling to get up. Instead of replying I just walk towards her and untie her feet and then go to her hands. As I walk back in front of her I offer her my hand. She takes it and I pull her up, maybe slightly too much cause now I've fallen over and she's on top of me. Wow. _Something tells me I like Mitchie._

"S-sorry!" She jumps up and turns around. No doubt she's blushing.

"It's okay. Can you come with me to the office; your mom wanted me to run an errand for her?" I ask her. She simply nods and begins to walk towards the office.

When we get there I hand in the envelope and tell them it's from Miss Munroe's room.

On the walk back to Miss Munroe's I had an urge just to hold Mitchie's hand but I didn't want to freak her out or make her any more shy. When we get to Miss Munroe's door I decide to knock, which makes me receive an odd look from Mitchie. I decide to stand in front of her, so Miss Munroe won't see her.

"Alex what took you so long?" She asks quietly with concern in her voice.

"Well I kind of did two errands for you." As I say this I move to the side so she sees Mitchie.

"Where have you been?" She asks, well whisper-shouts at Mitchie. But I answer for her.

"I found her, well heard her. She was well let's say it was the same as yesterday." I tell her sadly.

"How did you find her though?" She asks.

"Uh, I kind of heard her singing an amazing song." I say while looking at Mitchie, making her duck her head slightly. _Why is it basically everything she does makes me smile?_

"Right well go in and take your seats."

We do this and Miss Munroe tells the class that she'd be back soon.

"So your little girlfriend found you. Well it's not like you can miss your ugliness," I hear Tawni say to Mitchie. I'm not usually a violent person, but that was too far. As I stood up she turns her attention to me. "You know you really shoul-"

I cut her off, by grabbing her and throwing her over her desk. I walk round and as she tries to get up, I just throw a right hook at her, knocking her back down. As I do this Miss Munroe walks back in the class.

"Alex Russo! Why are you punching Tawni?" Miss Munroe shouts at me. I look up and begin to walk out the class, just as I reach the door. I turn around and look at her.

"Why don't you ask Tawni what she was saying to Mitchie, then why I was punching her? In that order too." I just leave with that. But oddly I don't leave school; I walk to the spot where I had lunch with Mitchie yesterday.

I sigh and lay down looking at the sky. There are no clouds in the sky, just clear blue skies. I like the sky like that. It's like the sky has nothing to hide. There are no clouds to cover anything up. I decide to try something new, I decide on writing a song. I grab a pen and notebook. And I just look ahead over the small river. I decide I'll just write a chorus, since that's all the time I'll have left before break and I need to see Mitchie.

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

_Trust me that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

After I finish writing that, I hear he bell go. I pack up my things and walk back into school. As I walk in I hear a voice I'm beginning to love when I hear.

"Alex! Are-Are you okay? Wh... Why did you hit Tawni when sh-she said th... That?" I hear Mitchie's rushed, stuttering voice.

"Because you don't deserve anything like that. Mitch you're amazing and beautiful and talented. Nobody should say anything that makes you feel less than that." After I finish that, what happens next I can't even respond to.

Mitchie just looks at me, next thing I know is her hands are on the sides of my face and she's pulled me in for a short, sweet kiss. But before I even get the chance to respond, she's pulled away and yep you've guessed it looking down and blushing. I slightly chuckle at this.

"Mitch? That was bold." I say this as I put my thumb and index finger at her chin and tilt it up so she's looking at me. As I do this, I lean down and give her one more kiss.

"Th-thanks... For in a-a way defending me." She blushes as she says this, making me giggle at her.

"Well I did say you'd have to settle for me, to battle the mighty fire breathing Tawni beast with a second head named Miley." At this she begins to laugh and it's finally not a giggle or anything. It's a proper laugh. _Music to my ears._

I have a feeling the rest of school with be good, as I take Mitchie's hand a lace our fingers together.

"Come on Stutter, I need my stuff for the rest of the day." I say, keeping her nickname, which always makes her blush. I know at this point I am falling for Mitchie Torres.

**Okay so bonus points if you know the songs in this. No I don't own them, if I did I'd be a happy bunny. I really like writing this chapter. I know a lot of it is in Alex's POV it was kinda needed. But please REVIEW and tell me any ideas you have. **

**Thanks**


	7. Goodnight Mitchie!

**Mitchie's POV**

After an amazing break! I may say. I had maths, this gave me time to think about everything so far. As I sit down, I get a text from my mom.

**Come and see me please, it's just about class today - Mom**

I'm not going to reply. I get up and talk to the teacher and tell her that I need to go. She nods and I head to my mom's room. I knock on the door and she lets me in.

"You look different, in a sense. Anything happen after class?" She asks, am I noticeably that happy?

"N-no." _Great I stuttered now she'll think I'm lying. Or not I hope._

"Okay. Anyway I asked Tawni what happened and she basically said Alex just attacked her. That true?" What? Does my mom actually believe that?

"What! No mom that's no... That's not what happened." I tell her. She looks at me sceptically.

"Can you get Alex for me?" I nod and get my phone out.

**Can you come to my mom's room? She wants to talk to us x – Mitchie**

I don't have to wait long for a reply.

**Sure thing Stutter ;) x – Alex**

Even through a text she makes me blush. Alex Russo you are something else.

A few minutes later a knock at the door, sends butterflies into my stomach.

"Alex. Come in." My mom says, sternly but slightly soft still.

"Hey Miss," she brings her attention to me now. "Stutter." As she says this she winks slyly at me making me blush furiously.

"So Alex, would you mind telling me why you were punching Tawni? You broke her nose." As my mom says this Alex lets out a slight chuckle.

"Might actually do her face some good." Alex replies. Making me giggle, but I stopped when my mom glared at me.

"Alex please. Tell me what happened and why you did that. You'd rather have the Principal ask you instead of me?" My mom asks making Alex furiously shake her head no.

"She just said some things to Mitchie, that annoyed me and was about to start on me, but I couldn't be bothered with it or her so I did what I did." Alex tells my mom. She now looks at me. _Oh I hate this, she just knows I can't lie_.

"Mitchie, what did she say to you?" My mom asks with pleading eyes. I sigh, may as well tell her.

"She said that Alex found me then and that it's not like you can miss my ugliness." I tell her with sad eyes. You see Tawni and Miley have always bullied me. Miley I can stand kind of. But Tawni always takes it too far and she's done this for as long as I can remember. That's why I write songs. At one point I almost resorted to cutting, but I didn't.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me in for a hug. I collapse into them and let out the tears I've kept in for a few months now.

"Ssshh, Mitch it'll be okay. I won't let them do anything to you." I hear Alex whisper into my ear. I bring my arms up and around her neck as I pull her closer into the hug. I see my mom walk out the room, as I hear Alex continue to whisper sweet nothings into my ears.

A few minutes later my mom walks back in.

"Mitchie, I've gave Tawni and Miley a detention with me. So I can't take you home, you goanna walk home?" She asks me. I nod my head while hugging Alex still. "Okay well it's lunch now, so go have lunch." Alex lets go of me at this point and we walk out of the class together.

"W-want to ha... Have lunch a-again with me?" I ask Alex nervously. _Mitchie why are you nervous? You were the one to kiss her first._

"I wouldn't want to have lunch with anyone else." She replies with her signature smirk, yet again making me blush.

We walked in a comfortable silence towards the hill and we sat down.

"So, bold kiss Stutter." Alex says after a while making me blush.

"S-sorry. I-I... I re-really like y-you... Alex." _Oh no why did I admit that? Mitchie don't look at her._

"Why are you apologizing? Mitch, I like you too." As Alex admits this, my head snaps up at attention to her. She's joking right? Why would she like me?

"W-why?" I ask her voicing my thoughts. Her answer made my heart flutter.

"Because I'd be crazy not to." She states simply, with a genuine smile. After this we sit in a comfortable silence together, occasionally stealing glances at each other while eating our lunch. After a bit Alex breaks the silence. "Two things. One: want to listen to music?" I nod as an answer; she grabs her IPod and presses play. "Two," she turns back to me and looks me straight in my eyes. "Mitchie: will you be my girlfriend?"

"Y-yes." I tell her with a huge smile.

Alex opens her arms out and I crawl into them for a hug and for the first time I listen to the song.

_You lift my feet off the ground and _

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier _

_Crazier, crazier_

**Alex's POV**

I don't think I've ever been happier than I am now. I have Mitchie in my arms, on a beautiful day, listening to music. I have my girlfriend in my arms. Mitchie is my girlfriend. Okay I have officially broken out into a face splitting smile.

I realised the songs changed so I listen back into it.

_Whoa_

_You've got my head in the clouds_

_Whoa_

_You got me thinking out loud_

_The more you dream about me_

_The more that I believe _

_That nothing's out of reach_

_So dream, dream, dream_

After relaxing a bit more with Mitchie in my arms, I hear the bell go to signal the last classes of the day. I let Mitchie stand up, and then I follow her. I take her hand and lace our fingers together and can't help but realise how they fit together so well.

"We have music right?" I ask her as we walk through the doors. She nods and leads me to music. _I'm so getting lost in here if I don't have Mitchie._

"Oh u-uhm... Tawni and Miley a-are in th...this class." She stutters out to me. This causes me to think about something for a minute.

"Well are you wanting people to know about us or not?" I ask her. I watch as she chews her bottom lip, thinking about what I just asked her. _Now I need to add lip chewing to the list of reasons why she's adorable._

"No, I-I want people t...to know th-that your m...mine." She finishes with a blush when I kiss her cheek.

"Well let's go then." I tug at our hands and we walk into the class and sit down beside each other.

Class begins and Tawni is sending me glares and Miley is just looking at us in disgust. _Note to self punch Miley if it's a possibility. _

I decide to tune back into the class, after about oh I don't know five minutes, I get distracted. I get distracted by the beautiful girl beside me. I decide to look at Mitchie fully now. Her deep chocolate brown eyes are ones I could look into forever. Her brown hair, which I just want to run my hands through. Her nose is just adorable. Her little dimple in her chin. Her smile when she's truly happy is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. And finally her lips are just perfect. After I look back at her eyes, I see Mitchie is looking at me with her eyebrow raised. _Oh Alex she just caught you checking her out._

The bell goes right at the perfect time there for me. Thank you school!

"So we have science next?" I ask Mitchie who still has an amused expression her face due to her catching me. She nods and takes my hand and leads me to class.

We get in the class and we sit down at the lab at the back. Mitchie gets all her stuff out and gets ready for the bell to go. I can't help myself so I lean across and kiss her cheek, making her blush.

"You are so cute when you blush." I tell her while taking her hand again.

"Okay everyone, whoever you're sitting beside is your partner for the rest of the year. So any projects, team work and experiments that we do, will be with that person." The teacher says and class begins.

Throughout the class we took notes and watched a small video clip. At the end of the lesson we're given a small project to do. As we walk out the class I begin talking to Mitchie as we walk to her locker.

"Do you want to start the project today?" I ask her while I lean against the locker beside hers.

"S-sure. Since y...you're tak-taking me home, we can work th-there." Mitchie replies to me.

"Okay, great." I say as she shut her locker and takes my hand. We walk to my car and I take her home.

**Sonny's POV**

Safe to say I am never, ever doing a detention with Tawni and Miley in it again! All they did was complain, I'm sure my ears won't be the same after that. During the detention I got a text from Mitchie telling me Alex was there, they were working on a project.

As I get home I see that Alex parked in her own drive, which is good I don't have to park on the street.

I open the front door, and let's say a mother doesn't want to see this. Her daughter on the couch with who they believe is their friend, on top of her, in a very heated make-out session. I really didn't want to see this. It gets even worse.

"Alex" I hear Mitchie moan. As Alex begins an assault on her neck.

I walk behind the two on the couch and clear my throat. The two jump away from each other, and as they do Alex falls off the couch and then jumps up and onto the other one.

"So, mind telling me what I walked in on?" I asked.

"Uhm, hi Miss Munroe, uh I'm dating Mitchie, now." Alex replies after we both realise all Mitchie's going to do is blush.

"Right, but really guys? I'm happy for you both, but not ever when I'm in or about to be in, and never ever on the couch." I say while pointing my finger for emphasis. _Wow you can really tell I'm a teacher and a mom._

After dinner and then a few hours Alex got a text telling her to go home, so as she was saying bye she was about to walk out.

"Alex, I didn't say you couldn't give Mitchie a kiss, just nothing graphic for my eyes, please! Scarred me for life that has." I tell them while giggling, making Mitchie blush.

"B-bye Alex." Mitchie says, just as they connect their lips for a few seconds.

"Bye my beautiful Stutter. Bye Sonny." Alex says as she waves and walks out the door.

As the door closes I turn to Mitchie, with a questioning look.

"So when, where, how and who?" _Okay I a such a girl at times too._

"A-At lunch, I told h... her I liked her, and I ap-apologized. Sh-she said th... that I shouldn't apologize, c-cause she liked m... me too. I- I asked her why and she s... said th-that she'd be crazy n-not to. And then, sh-she asked if I w.. wanted to lis-listen to music and th-then sh... she asked me to b-be her girlfriend." She finished after stutters, but the thing I noticed was that she was glowing and had a huge smile on her face.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked, and she nodded her head. "Okay good, and before you go, just to tell you. Uh Alex marked you," I laugh as I see her expression turn to shock and she runs away. "Goodnight Mitchie!" I shout as I get myself ready for bed.

**Okay guys chapter 7! Took me a while, to decide on what to do, but I think this was the best it could be. Thanks for all the reviews so far! Keep them coming and if you could tell anyone else you know. **

**Thanks guys!**


	8. Up and Down

**Mitchie's POV**

Safe to say, yesterday when my mom got home was the most embarrassing thing ever. I get up out of bed and showered. As I got out and changed, I hear my phone buzzing on my bedside table. I walk over and see something that made me smile.

**Good Morning Stutter (: xx – Alex**

She knows how to make me smile. I quickly reply to her.

**Morning Alex (: xx – Mitchie**

I put my phone in my pocket and head downstairs for breakfast. As I get downstairs, I see my mom sitting having her cereal.

"Morning sweetie." I hear her say as I sit and eat my cereal.

"M-Moring." I say. As I look up, I meet her eyes, but I drop my head back down quickly.

"We need to talk," My mom says to me as I take another bit of my cereal I nod for her to continue. "What I walked in on yesterday. Well I doubt you wanted me walking in on that. And I really didn't want to. Hunny, I'm glad you're happy with her. As you can tell I don't want to have this talk. Ever. Mitchie you hear me ever," she finishes so I can nod and yes I'm blushing. "Right, well thank God Alex is a girl. I don't particularly have to panic about you getting pregnant. But hunny when you're ready. Don't be pressured and uh well yeah. L-Let's go to school. Because this talk is freaking me out. Why did I start it?" The minute she finishes I rush away and brush my teeth and get everything ready for school. _I love my mom, but sometimes she really has no idea what to say at times like that._

We leave for school half an hour before most people do. There are a few reasons for that. The obvious is because my mom's a teacher. The other reason is because I like to sit in the music room and write songs. I walk in with my mom and we say bye to each other.

I head towards the music room and sit down in front of the piano, I've always had a love for music, but I don't perform in front of people. I just get shy, well I'm always shy but when it comes to music, I could barely sing in front of Alex. Anyway I decide to finish the chorus of the song I've been working on.

**Alex's POV**

I wanted to come in early to school, and finish the song I was working on. I've been thinking about singing it to Mitchie, but I'm not sure until I finish it. I headed to the music department, because the door leading outside there has a great view.

As I head into the department I heard music coming from another room. When I look in I see Mitchie sitting at the piano. I wanted to surprise her, so I quickly opened the door and closed it quietly so she didn't hear me, but the minute she started singing I was frozen, it was so beautiful.

"_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am _

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper."_

Mitchie stops singing and writes some notes down onto a piece of paper she has.

"Wow, Mitch. Where did that come from?" I ask subconsciously. I wish I had shut my mouth, because I gave her the fright of her life and she almost fell off the seat.

"A-Alex, wh...What are you doing here?" She asks while regaining her composure.

"Uh I was going to sit out the back," I say while pointing behind me. "But I heard music and saw it was you. I wanted to see you." I finish oddly shy.

Next thing I know my lips are being crashed against Mitchie's. I bring my arms up and hold her waist as I pull her closer into me. I feel her hands slip into my hair as she tangles her hands in my hair, ultimately pulling me as close as possible to her. I never wanted this to end, but air is a necessity.

As we pulled apart, I realised something. I really like bold Mitchie. After what felt like hours of me holding her, we pulled apart.

"So, Stutter when and how often does this side of you appear?" I ask with a smirk.

"U...Uh n-not of...often I th-think." She stutters shyly.

"Well, like you, it's sexy," I smirk as she blushes and hides her head in my neck. "You know I really like you blush too. It's cute." I can feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

"Shush," I hear Mitchie squeak out, causing me to laugh a little. "Don't laugh at me being shy." She rants as she smacks my arm, causing me to laugh even more.

Mitchie looks up at me, and I cup her cheeks and slowly lean in for another kiss.

"Mitchie there you... Oh sorry, I'll walk back out." I hear Sonny saying, making Mitchie break the kiss and hide in my neck blushing while I chuckle away.

"Uh, Miss Munroe you can come back in now." I shout not moving from my position.

"Right, well. Uhm, I was going to ask Mitchie if she had seen you. Mr Taylor says that since I gave Tawni and Miley a detention for bullying Mitchie and provoking you. I have to give you one for punching her," Sonny tells me. I feel my face drop, and Mitchie notices this since I feel her turn my head towards her and kiss me. "Okay Mitchie I thought Alex would be the one to start a kiss between you two." Sonny admits while shifting on her feet.

"So did I. I'm sure she wants to be in control. Or just when it's me." I say giving Mitchie a discreet wink. Making her face turn red.

"Okay, Alex I did not need to hear that...At all!" I watch as Sonny's face turns a similar colour to Mitchie's.

Just as I was about to reply, the bell went signalling homeroom.

"Uh, Miss can you mark me as present? I'm going to walk Mitchie to homeroom. Based on the fact for the past two days I've found her in a closet." I ask Sonny hopefully.

"Sure and that's really sweet too." Sonny gushes, causing Mitchie to hide in embarrassment and groans at her to leave, while I just laugh at the two.

I feel Mitchie take my hand and intertwine our fingers while resting head on my shoulder as we begin to walk to her homeroom. At this moment I feel like someone that isn't family or Harper, actually cares about me, and I realise that it's Mitchie.

"Penny f-for your th...thoughts?" She asks me nervously.

"Just thinking about you," I tell her with a smile. She returns a smile to me as we approach her homeroom. "I bid you farewell, until class in five minutes." I tell her, causing a laugh to slip through her lips.

"Don't th-think I can last that l...long." Mitchie says as she pulls me into a kiss.

As I pull away I whisper in her ear. "Deal with it," I kiss a line from her ear down her jaw back up to her lips. I pull away and finish with "bye Stutter."

"B-bye 'Lex." She says dreamily making me giggle.

I walk away after saying bye and head up to homeroom. I walk in and Sonny looks at me and I smile to her silently telling her Mitchie's fine.

After a while I heard the bell go, so I quickly left homeroom and went to go get Mitchie.

As I was waiting for her, I heard Tawni, Miley and two others who I don't know walk through the halls. Just before they got near me, Mitchie walked out her homeroom.

I turn to face her as she walks towards me and hugs me. As we pull apart I kiss her forehead and take her hand in mine. And walk to art.

We enter the class and I take my seat behind Mitchie. I can tell she's going to day dream. _Gosh she is amazing._

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex has made this the best morning for me in such a long time. After school the whole family are coming over, so I might ask Alex to come, but I don't know if it's rather soon for that.

After class has started, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I take it out and see it's a text from Alex, resisting the urge to turn around and question her, I read it.

**What you thinking about. I swear if you're not stuttering or attacking me with kisses ;) you're day dreaming :P xxx – Alex**

Honestly she makes me smile so much, as I let a giggle escape my lips at the text. But she knows me well. I decide to reply to her.

**That's true (: and I was wondering if you wanted to come round tonight? My family are over too. You don't have to come though xxx – Mitchie**

As I wait for her reply, I continue with the work we've been set. Not long after I feel my phone buzz again. I take it out and read the text.

**I'd love to. So am I going to be just Alex or am I going to be Alex. If you get what I mean xxx – Alex**

I smile at this. She cares so much, only my mom knows I'm gay. I told Alex this when we were actually starting the project. After that, well, I think I'll just reply to her.

**I don't know. I've never thought about it but it'd be easier if you were Alex and I could tell my family, if that's okay with you? Xxx – Mitchie**

I put my phone away as I pressed send. And continue the work. A few minutes later I feel my phone buzz again.

**I just want you to be happy. I'll be whatever version of Alex you want me to be. As long as you stay my stuttering, blushing Mitchie (: xxxx – Alex**

I just realise that I've broken out into the biggest smile possible. I quickly reply to her.

**Then you're my Alex. And I'll always stay your stuttering, blushing Mitchie xxxx – Mitchie**

I finish the work, we were to do. Maybe not to a good quality, I can't draw at all. But the teacher lets us pack up and as I'm pushing my seat back in I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, causing butterflies to fly in my stomach.

"Het Stutter. Texting in class, shocking I'd never do such a thing." Alex teases.

"W-well, it was im...important." I say to her as I put my hands on hers.

"Oh really? I know I used to be called 'Rebel Russo' but I doubt 'Rebel Torres' sounds the same. But rebel on you would be hot." She says as she turns me in her arms, and I bring my arms around her neck as she pulls me close.

"W-well Rebel Russo. Bring th-those lips here." I say as I point from her lips to mines with a smile.

"You are so hot when you take charge, but still cute with stutter." She says as she slowly inches closer to me. Something in me takes over as she teases by moving slowly, I grab the back of her head and crash my lips to hers.

"Girls! None of that in class or school for that matter!" I hear the teacher shout at us, causing me to jump and hid in Alex's neck, while she giggles at everything that just happened.

After the bell went it was maths again, giving me a class without Alex sadly. But I enjoy maths and it goes really quickly. It's the only class I can day dream but still work.

At break I walked to my locker and after a while I didn't see Alex. I had no idea where she was. I was beginning to panic about where she was. I had next lesson with her which was English with my mom. As I turn the corner I walk into four devils in my life.

"Aw, where's your little girlfriend Mitchie? Huh I bet she's cheating on you." Tawni sneers at me.

"She can do better than you." Great now Miley's joining in too.

"Sh-she wouldn't c...cheat." I reply to them while looking down at my old converse.

"Ha! I bet she's running away from you right now. Realise how ugly and pathetic you are!" Tawni says with venom dripping from her words. _Why does she hate me? I've done nothing to her._

After she said that I just ran away, tears in my eyes. I head to the one place I feel safe: my mom's room.

I run into my mom's room and see someone I really need to hold me now.

"Sweets what is it? Hey, ssshhh, what's wrong Mitch?" I her Alex whisper in my ear while holding me, while I have her shirt gripped in my hands, not wanting to let go.

"T-Tawni an...And Miley. S-said th-that you w...were cheat-cheating and w...were running a-away fr-from me." I choke out through sobs, as she rubs soothing circles on my back.

"Hey, I'd never do any of that to you Mitchie. I could never hurt you. I hate seeing you like this. I want you to be happy, please. Mitchie, promise me you won't believe that. I'd never ever want to do that. If I lost you, I'd go crazy, every little thing you do brings a smile to my face. Baby, why would I want to lose something as amazing as you?" I hear Alex, calm me down and make me feel better.

"Y-you called me b...baby." I say to her as I pull away and look into her dark brown eyes that I can get lost in so easily.

"Yeah, I did. What do I not call you?" She asks in a playful manner.

"A lot, b...but I l-like wh-what you call m...me now." I say while wiping my tears away.

"Well, I've got Stutter, Mitch, Sweets and Baby/Babe. So I'll stick with them. Now we have English in two minutes. You okay? Or want me to go and scare Tawni and Miley again?" Alex asks seriously but in a humorous manner, causing me to giggle. "Finally we have a giggle!" I begin to laugh hysterically as Alex picks me up and spins me around.

"Alex!" I squeal in laughter as she spins around. She giggles and laughs with me. She puts me down after a few more minutes of that.

The minute she puts me down, I regain my bearings and I turn to face her. I realise how big Alex's smile is right now, and I'm sure mines is the same.

"Kiss me." I say to her.

"Really?" Alex questions while moving a step forward.

"Yes." I say as I move closer to her.

"Why?" Alex continues while putting her hands on my waist after walking closer.

"Because if you don't I will." I say to her while locking my hands behind her neck.

"What's stopping you Stutter?" Alex's smirk gets bigger as she realises what's happening.

"My mom's in the room." I finish as I walk to my seat and leave Alex looking confused, before realisation crosses her face.

"You tease!" She says as she walks towards me. She leans over my desk and kisses me full on the lips. I take her bottom lip in between mine and tug on it slightly, making Alex moan in the process.

"Mitchie, Alex!" My mom shouts when she looks up. Making me and Alex break apart.

"Mom! Y-you have the worst timing." I say to her as I cross my arms and pout.

"No I don't not on my behalf. Maybe on yours not mine though," Just as she finishes saying that, the bell goes signalling the end of break. "Alex since you did the detention at break you don't have it at the end of the day." My mom tells her as the rest of the class fills in. Today has been up and down so far.

**Okay so this is Chapter 8. Next chapter will begin at their lunch time. So tell me what you think of this and REVIEW please. (: Ideas are accepted too. Some bold Mitchie in here I think but still true to herself. Enjoy!**

**Thanks guys!**


	9. Falling

**Sonny's POV**

I wonder what got Mitchie upset. I'm glad Alex comforted her. But yet again my timing as Mitchie said is not good: especially for me. Anyway enough of that, it's time for class.

"Okay guys, I'm wanting you to do something different today. I want to talk about how to describe feelings. So can I have some suggestions on how you convey them across to people?" I ask them while standing at the front of the class. From here I can see that a boy named Dean has his phone out, "Dean phone away please." I hear him mumble something about how did I see that.

I get a few raised hands to answer the question. I go through what they have, answers such as poetry, stories, a paragraph on a subject that is a feeling and finally though songs.

"Right well I want you to show how you feel by writing a song. You don't have to perform it; I just need to mark it after it's finished. If you want to perform it you can. So start it now and finish it for homework for tomorrow." I finish talking to them as I see people grab their notebooks and begin to write.

I take a seat and check my emails from the school. One email telling me about a staff meeting at lunch. Another about bullying. Finally one about a new Maths teacher joining the school, replacing Mr Thomas. Wonder if anyone has him.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but for maths does anybody have Mr Thomas?" I ask the class.

Only Alex raises her hand. Well I'll tell her at the end of class.

"Okay Alex, I'll tell you about something at the end of class. That was it so, you can continue with your work." I say as I go from looking at Alex, to the rest of the class.

A few minutes later I hear Miley say my name.

"Yes, Miley what can I do for you?" I ask her.

"I'm done, could I perform it?" She asks me, how did she finish that in ten minutes?

"Uh sure. Guys stop what you're doing and listen to Miley's but Miley only sing the chorus, since everyone needs to continue their work." I tell her with a smile. She nods and looks at her paper.

"_It's a liberty walk, walk_

_Say good bye to the _

_People who tied you up_

_It's a liberty walk, walk_

_Feeling your heart again_

_Breathing new oxygen_

_It's a liberty walk, walk_

_Free yourself slam the door_

_Not a prisoner anymore."_

Miley finishes her song and the class applauds her performance. I'll admit her voice is good, but well I'm a mother and my daughter is in this class and she's better. _Oh Sonny you need to seriously stop ranting to yourself._

"Okay thank you Miley, the rest of continue with the work." I tell the class.

After about twenty minutes, the bell goes and everyone packs up and leaves for the next class.

"Alex," I wave her over as she takes Mitchie's hand and walk over. Making me smile at the two of them, "Mr Thomas is leaving, so you're getting a new teacher. Her name is Miss Gellar." I inform Alex as she nods in understanding.

"Okay, is she new today or tomorrow?" She asks me.

"Tomorrow, today is Mr Thomas's last day. That's what I was going to say in class, but only you raised your hand." She nods in understanding. I nod my head to the door, silently telling them its okay to go.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Later on today is going to be stressful with the family coming over.

**Alex's POV**

"So, do I get to hear your song?" I ask Mitchie while we're walking to the science department.

"Don't kn...Know." Mitchie replies to me. I raise an eyebrow at her. She just smiles at me and sticks her tongue out

I stop walking, causing Mitchie to stop walking.

"Oh, really? Well then you won't hear mine." I tell to her.

"No, I-I want t...To hear y-you song!" She exclaims, her expression on her face making me giggle at it.

"Okay, you can hear it soon. But if don't get to hear yours what do I get instead?" I teasingly ask her, while resting my hands on her waist.

"W-what d...Do you w-want?" She stutters out to me.

"Well I want a lot of things Stutter. But I want this." I say as I crash our lips together, and pull her close to me. Deciding to test the waters I run my tongue along her bottom lip. What I didn't expect was for Mitchie to grant access, but she did and the way I'm feeling now I've never felt before. Just as things were heating up slightly, Sonny walked past.

"Oh God! Guys, keep your hormones in check! I swear both your hormones are relentless." I hear her exclaim, as she walks towards us.

"Mom!" Comes Mitchie's muffled voice from my neck, her hot breath tickling my neck causing shivers to go down my spine. _What is she doing to me? Without trying either._

"Mitchie, Alex get to class." Sonny says as she points to the science department. I wave bye to her, causing her to smile and shake her head at my antics.

I take Mitchie's hand and intertwine our fingers as we begin to walk to science. As we enter the class I realise that Tawni and Miley are in this class. Mitchie must realise this, because her grip on my hand has gotten considerably tighter.

"Babe, don't worry about them. You have all my attention, I say as I moved my eyes over her body, causing her to slap my shoulder and her cheeks turning a shade of red. "Oh so you get embarrassed when I look at you?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. I decide to lean closer to her and whisper in her ear, "what about how sexy you are?" I whisper in her ear while placing my hand on her thigh.

"S-stop...It L-Lex." She chokes out.

"Why? It's true and I wish yesterday your mom didn't walk in on us." I whisper while slowly moving my hand up her thigh.

"A-Alex! W...We're i-in cl-class." Mitchie's attempt at scolding me just turned out adorable.

"Oh, so you didn't enjoy me on top of you making out?" I teasingly ask her.

"W-what I-I di-didn't s...say that. Al-Alex. Oh God. S-stop p...Please." She says as my hand slowly inches higher.

"Well then tell me how amazing it was." I tease her.

"I-It w...was am-amazing. Y...You're amazing. P-please A...Alex, God st-stop." She pleads, making me stop what I was doing.

I take her chin in my fingers to turn her head to me, and I see how red her face is and that she's breathing heavy. I lean in and give her a quick kiss. "You are so much more amazing than I ever will be." I tell her truthfully.

I'm guessing it was a good thing I said, because she takes my hand and lays her head on my shoulder just as the teacher walks in and begins the lesson. We were just to continue working on our project. Me and Mitchie are doing ours on the behaviour of different animal species in situations.

The lesson went really quickly and we got a lot of work done. We only have a little bit left and then we're done. When I say we, I really mean Mitchie, she's like a super genius and I did all the art work, because well I'm nowhere as smart as Mitchie.

The bell goes signalling lunch and I wait for Mitchie to pack her things up. She's so cute, she puts everything neatly in her folder and I'm sure it's in alphabetical order. How cute is that? Adorable.

She walks towards me and I offer her my arm and she accepts and we walk to the hill we've ate at every lunch. When we're walking out, I decide to sing Mitchie part of the song I've been working on at my house.

"Can I uh, sing you part of a song I'm working on?" I ask her. She looks up and nods her head eagerly. "Okay I don't know if it'll sound good but yeah." I finish lamely.

"_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_When you're with me baby_

_Everything comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby"_

As I finish singing I look up and see Mitchie beaming brightly at me. But before I can ask if it was good, Mitchie has jumped into me and is hugging me tightly.

"That was a-amazing!" She exclaims as she pulls back to look into my eyes.

"Really? I wrote it with you in my mind." I tell her sheepishly.

"I love it." She tells me before moving in to kiss me. I kiss back the minute I taste her strawberry lip gloss which I've grown to love. Overall Mitchie smells like a strawberry. I wonder why I've been craving them lately. Especially strawberries and cream. Oh Mitchie and cream, that would be delightful. _Okay Alex calm your hormones down, I know you have your girlfriend on your lap making out, but keep them down._

I feel Mitchie move away from my lips and begin kiss down my neck searching for my pulse point. When she finds it, I can't hold the moan that's in the back of my throat in and I tangle my hands in her hair. I'm sure once Mitchie's sure she's marked me, she moves back up to my lips and my hands slowly go under her shirt slightly. I begin to trace small circles on her stomach as our tongues begin a dance together. We start to slow down and pull away from each other, and I rest my forehead on hers, all that can be hear is our heavy breathing, as I look deep into her brown eyes. _I'm falling for her_. The only thought running through my head.

After our heated lunch, we continue on with our day at school. Nothing happened just hand holding, the occasional tease from me, hugs and kisses.

"So what time do you want me to come over tonight?" I ask Mitchie as we walk to her locker. She puts her books away since we didn't get any homework.

"Uhm, six, if t-that's okay with y...you." She says as she closes her locker and I walk her to her mom's room.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be there at six." I say as we stop at the door. I pull her in for a hug. I feel her nod against my shoulder.

We pull away and I look back into the eyes I'm slowly beginning to love. I hold her close as we move towards each other to meet in the middle for another knee weakening kiss.

We pull away and I hug her again, when we pull away I kiss her forehead.

"Bye Lex." She says as I kiss her forehead.

"Bye Stutter." I say as I walk away with a wink, causing the last image I see of Mitchie till six, is an image of a blushing Mitchie with a huge smile on her face. _Yeah, I'm falling for her._

**Okay guys, so I'm making Mitchie keep her stutter but it won't be as often. Since Alex is giving her confidence in herself. But it'll be back all the time when she's nervous when around people or when Alex says something sexual or makes her nervous. But anyway, tell me what you think! So REVIEW again and tell me what you think of this chapter. Once I get the first review I'll start the next chapter. So Review quickly and enjoy.**

**Thanks guys!**


	10. Pressured

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm sitting in my room listening to music and waiting for the rest of my family to get here. I block out my thoughts and listen to my music.

_I gotta say something I've been thinkin bout_

_I can't wait to lay around with you_

_And tell you all the secrets I've been keepin to myself_

_It's been a while since I felt butterflies _

_Do you feel the same way too?_

_If every single second could last that much longer_

_Would you hold me?_

_And kiss me again?_

_Underneath the moonlight_

Just as the chorus starts, I feel my mom shake me and tell me to come downstairs. When I glance at the clock in my room I see it's almost six. Which means Alex will be here soon.

As I walk downstairs I hear a lot of laughing and talking, but it slowly stops. As I look up I see that all eyes are on me. I begin to feel nervous and I keep thinking I'm standing there wearing nothing and everyone's looking. I awkwardly wave to everyone, but it seems good enough as people start talking again.

After I've sat down and got a drink, I hear the doorbell ring and realise that it'll be Alex. While possibly spilling other people's drinks as I push past them, I rush to get the door. As I get there I realise my really, really annoying cousin Tess has answered it and Alex looks really bored.

As I approach the door, I make eye contact with Alex and I see her eyes lighten up. Thus making me smile like an idiot. _Okay I think I'm falling for her._

"Hi." I say while giving her a wave.

"Hey Stutter." She says with a smirk, while making me blush.

"Uh, why did you call her that? And who the hell are you?" Tess says making me break eye contact with Alex and begin to frown as I realise how she spoke to Alex.

"Ouch, that hurt." Alex sarcastically replied to Tess, which was a really bad move.

"Well then I suggest you leave before something else hurts and before something on your face is changed." Tess spits back at Alex.

By now a lot of my family have gathered round the door watching what's happening.

"Tess! Shut the hell up!" I shout at her, while walking in front of her. "Oh and don't even think of touching my girlfriend!" I shout at her while Alex takes my hand and rubs her thumb over my hand to calm me down. Once I've calmed down I realise what I just said.

I hear the family murmuring, things like "did I hear her right?" or "girlfriend?" Things like that. Causing me to pull Alex with me and up into my room.

"Th-they're g...Gonna h-hate me." I cry to Alex the minute we get into my room. I let go of her hand and hold my head in my hands crying.

"Hey, Sweets they won't hate you. They love you." She whispers to me while wrapping her arms around my waist from behind, pulling me close to her.

"Al-Alex n...None of th-them kn-know I-I'm g...Gay. Th-they're g...gonna hate m-me." I sob out to her as she holds me tighter.

"Hey, hey, sshhh, baby they won't hate you. They've just found out your gay. But that doesn't change who you are, even today before they found that you're still the Mitchie. You're still my stuttering, blushing, shy, beautiful Mitchie." Alex sooths as she turns me around so I can look at her.

I look in her eyes and I see nothing but the truth and love? No that can't be right, we've hardly been together, but do I love her? _I think I do._

As I focus back on Alex, I lean in and kiss her lips. I feel her kiss back and she cups my cheeks. We begin to walk to my bed, I turn us around and Alex's legs hit the bed and we both go down onto the bed, not breaking the kiss once. I straddle her hips and lick her bottom lip. She grants me access and we both explore each other's mouths. I feel her tangle her hands in my hair and I run my hands down her sides. And as normal before anything happens my mom walks in with three other family members: my grandma, cousin and uncle. So I happen to be straddling my girlfriend, who has one hand in my hair and the other at the bottom of my shirt, while mines are halfway down her sides. Not a good position but I'm frozen, and so is Alex.

"Okay, my timing is terrible yes, but right now I'm sure it's perfect," My mom says while glaring at me. As for the other three well they must be catching flies. "Get yourself sorted, the hormones in check and get downstairs dinner is ready." My mom says glaring at me and Alex.

As they all walk back downstairs, I look back at Alex and she bursts out laughing, making me laugh too.

"You are in so much shit, and I'm sure a sex talk will happen." Alex says between laughs.

"Shut up! S-she attempted o...one this morning t-too!" I say to her slightly embarrassed too.

"Oh my God. Really?" She continues to laugh. While I just raise my eyebrow at her. "Oh so you're not gonna laugh? Well I'll change that." She says as she flips us over and starts to tickle me. I begin to start laughing hysterically.

"Al-Alex s-s-s-s-top!" I shout while laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay," She stops and I sit up with her still straddling me. "Oh kinda like this position," She winks at me while leaning in towards my ear. "Then again you are so hot on top and in charge." She whispers and then nibbles at my earlobe then begins to suck at it, making me moan in pleasure.

"Al-Alex we n...Need to go d-downstairs. Oh gosh!" I heavily breathe out. She slowly pulls away, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh so you wanna go downstairs all hot and bothered? Right now?" She asks, I didn't answer her. "Okay let's go, cause it basically looks like we've had sex." She winks and walks to my mirror to fix her hair. I join her and once we've finished we walk downstairs hand-in-hand.

"Nice of you to join us, Alex sit here please. Mitchie, you'll be opposite her." My mom tells us as she points to the seats. _Well at least I'm opposite her._

Dinner was well let's say interesting. Awkward silences, awkward looks and well Alex thought that was also a good time to discreetly flirt with me. This makes me blush a lot, which then makes my mom wonder what's going which then leads back to the awkward looks.

After dinner was finished everyone went back into the living room and I stayed back with Alex to wash the dishes. As we wash the dishes Alex gets a handful of bubbles and blows them up into the air above me. I look up at Alex as she smiles like a little kid, and I wonder what I did to deserve someone as beautiful and amazing as she is. At this simple moment I know how I feel about Alex.

After a while a lot of people are leaving and Alex gets a text saying she needs to go too.

I walk her to the door and I think about whether I should tell her how I feel or not. I decide against it for tonight. As we get to the door, I hug her and breathe in the scent of coconuts from her shampoo and I think it's my new favourite smell. We pull apart and I look into those eyes I adore and we both lean in for a sweet slow passion filled kiss to end the night with.

As I close the door after the last family member has left, I turn around and see my mom looking like she wants to talk. I walk towards her and she points at the couch for me to sit on.

"Mitchie, where do I start for tonight? First of all you shout at Tess and at the same time announce to the whole family you have a girlfriend. Which you're lucky they took well. And oh God the worst part, was the most awkward." My mom says as she paces back and forth until stopping and making me freeze in my seat as she looks at me with a face she only uses when she is going to be serious. "Hunny, I told you not to rush with Alex, and I walk in on that." She says as she points upstairs. "Mitchie, are you having sex with Alex?" She asks.

"W-what n...No mom. No." I tell her while shifting in my seat.

"Okay have you done anything more than make out with each other?" She asks while sitting opposite me.

I shake my head no, avoiding all eye contact with her.

"Okay, well look you need to take it slow, rushing a relationship is never a good move. I mean you can't get pregnant by accident which is better at least but still. Don't get pressured into doing something you don't want to do. And don't feel like you have to. If Alex cares about you, then she'll accept that and wait for you." She finishes, while I keep shifting in my seat, I don't ever remember having a more awkward conversation with my mom before. "Mitchie look at me." She asks me.

I look up and lock eyes with her. "Do you want to be intimate with Alex?" She asks me, and I just wish I was not here right now. I slowly and sheepishly nod my head. "Right well take it slow, and don't be pressured sweetie okay?" I nod my head quickly wanting to leave and go to my room right now as I keep moving my feet and shifting on the couch. Just as I get up to leave, my mom stops me. "One more thing, if you ever do feel ready. Not. In. The. House. Michelle." She finishes sternly. I nod and run upstairs.

As I get upstairs I have a shower and get changed for bed. A black tank top and boy shorts. As I sit down on my bed I get my nightly text from Alex.

**Sweet dreams my beautiful Stutter ;) hope they're of me xoxox – Alex**

Oh well the second part is new. I reply to her before going to sleep.

**Okay guys! What did you think of this? I liked writing this chapter, took me a while to start though haha. Anyway read it and REVIEW please give me some of your ideas and I'll use them. Want to have Mitchie sing for Alex again? Should they tell each other their feelings? Tell me what you think and I'll use them, maybe not in the next chapter but soon. Anyway REVIEW please. Enjoy!**

**Thanks guys!**


	11. Stop and Erase

**Alex's POV**

I woke up the next morning and checked my phone and saw a reply from Mitchie.

**Goodnight Lex. I'm sure they will be ;) xoxox – Mitchie**

Wow. She had bold moments. But when she texts it's most of the time.

I decide to get up and ready since its Friday. We got here on Monday and I started on Tuesday thankfully. Monday I was wreck, I was tired, upset and angry. All because I we left New York and I had to leave Harper behind. But so far Texas has been pretty awesome. Nice weather, it still gets crowded places just not like New York and the neighbours are amazing.

After showering and getting changed (after looking at the weather) and it is really hot. I decide on jean short-shorts and a band tank top. I walk downstairs and have cereal. My family ask me questions like "How was yesterday next door?" or "What's their family like?" so I answer them avoiding the part where Mitchie announces I'm her girlfriend and when Sonny and some other members of her family walk in on us at a bad time.

After I finished breakfast I said bye to my family and decided since it was nice, that I would walk to school. I get my IPod out and press play from the last song that was played. My music taste is very wide. I love rock and pop but I'll listen to others as well, I just like good songs. I listen back into what's playing and I smile as it's an amazing song.

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_

_I bite my tongue so you don't hear me_

_I wanna hate every part of you in me_

_I can't hate the ones who make me_

_I'm married to the music_

_For better or for worse_

As I start to get into the song someone jumps on my back effectively knocking out my earphones. I hear the giggles of someone more amazing than a song.

"Hey Stutter" I say while turning my head so I can see her while she's still on my back. "Want a piggyback?" I ask her and I see her nod her head.

"So tired." She grumps as I bring my arms under her legs. And jump so she is on my back not leaning off it.

"Aw, did you dreams of me keep you awake?" I tease as I begin walking again.

"N-no." She stutters out to me. I just laugh and walk to school.

"Why are you not in the car with your mom?" I ask her. But I'm happy she's with me.

"Because I-I saw you w-walking and I s...Said I'd go with you." She tells me as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"That's cute Stutter. Want to listen to music?" I ask as I look down at my earphones. She nods and picks them up and puts on in my ear and the other in hers.

"Really Alex? This song?" She asks as she presses play. I begin to laugh.

"I like the song." I say as I begin to sing along

"_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe."_

I laugh uncontrollably as I hear Mitchie sing along too after complaining about it.

After a lot of singing. Quietly from Mitchie too. We finally get to school. We get a few odd looks from people and I realise that Mitchie's still on my back.

"Uh Mitch wanna get down?" I say to her.

"Nope." She says. I just sigh and drop my arms from her legs, which wasn't a good thing as it caused her to fall and choke me slightly. She landed on her feet, so I'm still a good girlfriend I hope.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as I turn around and see her playfully glaring at me.

"No," She says making me panic in case I hurt her. "I could have hurt you." She finishes as she stands up and brushes off the dirt on the floor.

"Don't say things like that, you made me think I hurt you." I say as I put my IPod away.

As I look back at Mitchie, I realise she's wearing shorts too and a band t-shirt. _This is cute we're both wearing clothes of the same band._

"Mitch, we're both promoting the same band." I say as I point between our tops.

"Oh, that's weird and cute. We both like We The Kings." She says to me.

"Duh, who doesn't like We The Kings?" I say to her, not expecting an answer but get one but not from Mitchie.

"Uh people, who have good music taste. That's who." Tawni says looking at us in disgust.

"Oh yeah, that music that talks about sex, drugs, alcohol and being a mom at fourteen. Yeah Mitchie that music is the best," I reply sarcastically at Tawni. "Why didn't I realise that music like that describes you best Tawni." I say as I tilt my head when I looked at Tawni.

"Oh, you better watch not only your back, but you're little disgusting girlfriend." She says as she turns around.

"Yeah you need, to check who you were describing there. My girlfriend," I say as I wrap my arm around Mitchie, "Is beautiful, funny, kind, sweet and my Stutter." I say making Mitchie hide her head and for Tawni to flip her hair and walk away from us.

I turn to face Mitchie and her face is white.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as I take her hands. When she doesn't answer I cup her cheeks so she can look at me. "Have they done anything to you before?" I ask her dreading the answer.

She nods as she looks in my eyes and I see tears forming in hers. "T-T-They, a...Attack-ed me." I hear her whisper out.

"Are you being serious?" I ask her. I swear Tawni and Miley might not see the end of the day.

She nods her head and breaks down in front of me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close, while she grips my top like there's no tomorrow. I rub circles on her back to soothe her and calm her down. She pulls away slightly and I wipe away the remaining tears on her cheeks and kiss her forehead.

"Mitch, I will not let them touch you at all." I tell her when I look into her eyes so she knows the truth.

"O-Okay, b...But do-don't get y-yourself h...Hurt." She tells me, as the bell goes

I chuckle at this, "Only you can tell someone that at a time like this." I tell her, I kiss her lips and take her hand as we walk to her homeroom.

When we get there I kiss her and say bye to her. As I'm walking up to homeroom, I have a feeling someone's behind me. Just as I turn around I'm knocked to the ground by Miley.

As I look up I see Tawni walk over to me. "I did say to watch your back. You don't do a good job," she trails off at she kicks me in the stomach, making me double over. "Well at least you're keeping Mitchie safe. What do you see in her? She's a pathetic, stuttering freak!" After she finished that I was able to punch Miley. _Wrong move Alex._

After that I just gave up, Miley was relentless, I just became numb, Miley didn't stop until the bell went and I just lay there. As Miley smirked and left. All she had was a bloody nose. I'm sure I was worse. People gathered round me, shouting for a teacher. I finally hear a voice I know.

"Alex! Let's get you to the nurse." As Sonny helps me up and supports me as we walk to the nurses.

"Mitchie's fine." Is all I can say to her, knowing she's freaking out on the inside.

"Oh thank God. It was Tawni and Miley wasn't it?" I nod to her question. We slowly approach the nurses. But the door is closed, so she has someone in there.

Just as we get there, the door opens and out struts Miley still with the smirk clearly on her face.

"Oh Alex what happened? Someone finally get some sense and do that to you?" She says, missing the fact that it's Sonny with me.

"Oh, Miley you have a detention for a week. And I know it was you. So don't think about denying it." Sonny says menacingly. _She scares me so much a lot of the time._

After me being cleaned up by the nurse and checked for breaks, I could finally leave and it was break time. The minute I step out the nurse's office, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck and I'm yanked into a hug.

"Alex!" I hear Mitchie shout as she pulls me into the hug. A bone-crushing one at that.

"Mitchie, I'm still in pain." I say breathlessly. She pulls away quickly only top attach her lips to mine. _I'm so not complaining._ _Okay Alex hormones, control them._

She pulls away and looks at me with nothing but fear in them. I just want to wipe away that fear, but what they've done to her I don't blame her feeling like that.

"W-What did t...They do?" She asks me as I take her hand and walk to a bench outside.

"Miley tackled me to the ground and held me there when Tawni spoke, then Tawni kicked me. She finished what she was saying and then Miley just well did this," I say as I show her the visible bruises, knowing there will be a lot more. "I just went numb." I tell her as I finally look at her again.

She has silent tears falling down her face as she listened to what I said. I lift my hands up and use the pad of my thumb to wipe them away.

"I won't let them hurt you again Mitchie." I tell her sincerely.

"B-But they-they'll try." She tells me as she sits closer and leans her head on my shoulder.

"I know, but I won't let them Mitchie. If I have to go through them doing this to me every day, I will." I tell her as I kiss the top of her head.

We sit there in a comfortable silence with her head on my shoulder and our hands linked together. Even after what's happened I feel content and happy with Mitchie. It's crazy what she can do by her presence.

After a while the bell goes and we have English, so I can at least slowly walk there, since Sonny was the one to find me. Mitchie stands up and offers her hands to help me up. _She's so sweet_.

We begin our walk to English, which takes at least five minutes.

**Mitchie's POV**

I can't believe Miley and Tawni did that to Alex. _Scratch that I can believe it! _

We walk to English at Alex's pace which is slow, cause her stomach is in the most pain she told me as she stood up. Well she more groaned it. Which was oddly hot. _Mitchie, she's in pain, not in pleasure!_

When we get to my mom's room we knock and wait for her to open the door. She smiles at us and lets us in. It took everything in me not to slap Miley and Tawni. I know it's not like me to do that, but Alex is my girlfriend.

"Okay, let's get back to work. Who finished their song?" My mom asks. Nobody raises their hand. She knows not to pick me. "Alex, did you?" She looks at Alex, and in response she nods her head. "Would you sing it?" She asks hopefully. Alex sighs quietly and nods her head.

She stands up and limps slightly over to the front of the class. "Uh, just the chorus?" She asks my mom who nods her head. I see Alex sigh before looking up.

"_Well stop and erase_

_Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile _

_Off your know it all face_

_Laugh while you can_

_Yeah live it up_

_And read my lips the joke is on you_

_I figured it out_

_You're all about walking tall_

_On the people you knock down_

_Well, stop and erase_

_Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile _

_Off your know it all face"_

Alex finishes and the whole class bursts into applause. She has a smirk on her face because the only two not clapping are Tawni and Miley. And she wrote that song about being better and standing taller than the two of them.

I smiled like an idiot and so did my mom.

"Alex that was amazing. So guys you could tell the emotion coming across was determination. So I want those who haven't finished their songs," My mom trails off looking at certain people in the class, "I want you to finish them for Monday, no exceptions!" She finishes as the bell goes.

For me the rest of a day went fine. Me and Alex got and A on our science project, I passed a pop quiz in maths and I had a good day. For Alex it involved being late for class but they understood. Tawni and Miley trying to aggravate her even more and she was happy about the science project result. It was her first A in a subject that isn't art.

We decided to walk home since it was still hot and sunny. I took her hand and led her to the park where I go to a lot.

"So, it's Christmas soon. What do you want?" Alex asks me as we sit down on a set of swings.

"Nothing, as long as I can celebrate it with you," I tell her as I take her hand again. "What do you want?" I ask her this time.

"The same as you, oh better grades would be good. And also for your mom to have better timing," She says, winking at me causing a blush to appear on my face. "Do you ever go a day without blushing?" Alex asks while giggling slightly at me.

"Glad you find i-it funny. And no you make me blush." I say to her, turning my head to look at her and I see she's wearing her trademark smirk.

"Oh do I now?" Alex says as she gets off her swing and walks in front of mine. Stopping me from swinging.

"Y-yeah, just some things you say." I tell her trying my best not to stutter. I then feel Alex place her hands on my thighs.

"What things Mitchie?" She says in a husky voice, drumming her fingers on my thighs.

"Things, like, you know." I mutter out to her.

"Oh, are you meaning this that make you nervous?" She says and stops drumming on my thighs. "So, by that Mitch you mean sexual things." She states making me blush harder.

I nod my head and drop it so she can't see my face. That plan didn't work as she cups my cheeks and lifts my head. I look into her beautiful deep brown eyes and realise blushing works in my favour. She leans in and places a slow passionate kiss on my lips; I respond and kiss back with just as much passion. After a while of just simply kissing, we decide to go home. After the events of today I know that I'm lucky to have Alex in my life at least and that with her I'll be safe. I hope the months leading up to Christmas will be amazing and less pain filled for Alex's sake.

**Okay guys, I dunno how you feel about this. Like I've said it's my first story so REVIEW please. And I'm sorry about the little skip that's happening but it's all for the greater good of the story (: So review this chapter and after I get the first review I'll start writing the next one. So Enjoy and review please.**

**Thanks guys!**


	12. Such a mom

**Sonny's POV**

I hate Mitchie, no not really I love her, but hate her when's she's shopping. She's like a machine she just doesn't stop running from store to store. By the time I've followed her into one she's out of it and in another. She really needs to slow down, people are starting to stare.

"Mitchie stop and slow down! People are staring." I tell her as I finally catch up with her.

"Mom, it is two days till Christmas. Do you think I will slow down when I'm looking for the perfect present for Alex? No I won't." She says while rushing into another store.

"Well you know she likes it when you sing. Why don't you write her a song and maybe get her a necklace?" I ask her but she looks at me like I have two heads.

"Really, why didn't I think of that?" I hear her say as she exits a shop. "I saw a necklace that Alex would like I hope. In that store." She says as she points to a jewellery store opposite to where we are. I grab her shoulder.

"No rushing off like you only have a day left to live. Stay with me." She nods and we walk towards the store.

After an hour of deciding between two necklaces, Mitchie finally chose one for Alex. When we walk out the mall we hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Stutter and Sonny," We turn around and Alex is standing there with her family and a red haired girl. Alex must have noticed me staring slightly at her. "This is Harper my best friend, she's out here to celebrate Christmas with us." Alex says with a huge smile.

"Hi, I'm Sonny." I say as I shake her hand.

"I'm...Mitchie." She says after a small pause.

"So, Alex this is Mitchie?" Harper asks Alex and in response Alex nods and an even bigger smile appears on her face. _God her and Mitchie are the same when you mention the others name, or when they see each other._

"Mitchie, I'm going to put this stuff away then I'll be back." I tell her as I pick the bags up and walk away.

**Alex's POV**

I watch as Sonny leaves to go to her car and my parents go with her. My brothers walk inside the mall leaving me, Mitchie and Harper together.

"Well, bye!" Harper scurries off towards my brothers. I turn to look at Mitchie who has an amused and odd expression on her face.

"I know, she's weird." I tell her as she looks back at me.

"Yeah, she is." She giggles out.

I place my hands on her waist and pull her in to me. I lean in for needed kiss.

I hear someone clear their throat and it's our parents, looking like they didn't need to see that. I feel Mitchie's blush from here as she hides her face in my neck.

"Alex your brothers and Harper are waiting, say bye to Mitchie we need to hurry before it gets busy in there." My mom says. I nod to her and turn my full attention back to the girl in my arms.

"See you on Christmas Day Sutter." I tell her, she nods in response and I pull her in for a hug.

"Bye Lex." She says. I give her a kiss and one last hug.

**Sonny's POV**

Finally me and Mitchie are walking to the car now.

"Honestly you two take a year to say goodbye."

"Sure we do." Is Mitchie's great sarcastic reply making me roll my eyes.

"Anyway are you happy with what you've got her?" I ask her.

"Yes, but what am I going to write the song about?" She asks in her slightly freaking out voice.

"Hunny, you've been dating her for three months now and she's defended you since day one. I think you know a lot more about her than I do." I tell her while focusing on driving.

"Mom that's no help at all!" She shouts at me.

"Mitchie, you will calm down or I will end up crashing." I tell her making her realise her hands were on my arm shaking it to get my attention.

"S-Sorry." She says and quickly retracting her hands, I sigh and focus back on driving.

"Just write what you feel for her. What do you feel for her?" I ask her.

"I-I dunno. I just feel happy, safe and content when I'm with her. Like I feel that if I lose her, I lose a part of me." She tells me, and she almost whispers the last part. _Does she love Alex?_ _They have been together for a while now. Maybe it's too quick though._

"Well, put the emotions you feel for her into the song." I tell her as we arrive back home.

"Okay, I'll go work on it after we've finished putting the groceries away, and after I've wrapped Alex's present and wrote her card." She tells me as we each grab the bags from the car.

After we've packed everything up and Mitchie's wrapped Alex's present and wrote her card. She goes upstairs and she'll be up there until I tell her its dinner time.

I begin wrapping all Mitchie's presents, usually I'll have to wait till she's sleeping on Christmas Eve, but then again she's never had to write a song for a present. _Glad I thought of that idea._

After I've finished wrapping her presents and done the presents for the rest of the family and the Russo's I being to make dinner. I'm glad Mitchie's finally happy and I have Alex to thank for that. Mitchie never shuts up about her. She daydreams about her, I'm sure she has normal dreams about her and basically Alex is now Mitchie's world. _They're just so cute together though._

Alex has been attacked by Miley and Tawni a few times after the first. She makes sure it's not Mitchie though. One time it almost was Mitchie but Alex got her away from them and they took it out on Alex. Mitchie was in tears that day though because Alex was taken to hospital in case anything was seriously damaged. I remember that day because I was the one to take Alex there and Mitchie insisted on coming.

**Flashback – Sonny's POV**

"Miss Munroe!" I hear the school nurse shout on me as I'm walking from the office.

"Yes, what can I do?" I ask her as she ushers me over to her office. What was in there I was not ready for.

"I need you to take Alex to the hospital. I've phoned and told them she'll be there soon. When I looked at Alex, I lost all words, it wasn't bad like you would think, but it was bad.

Her face was covered in cuts and bruises. Her arms have some bruises, her knuckles were all cut, and her neck had red marks on it.

"That's not all her stomach is bad as well as her ribs. I need you to take her to the hospital; she might have more injuries I can't find." She tells me while packing her med kit up.

"Okay, I'll take her there." I finally say finding my voice again.

"Great, you go bring your car to the front and I'll bring her out in a wheelchair." She tells me while I nod and run out to get my car.

As I bring it round the front and we're helping Alex get in the car I hear a very familiar voice in distress.

"Mom! Mom, please let me come. P-Please." Mitchie cries out. She's sobbing and I can't say no to her.

"Okay get in." I tell her as she runs round to the other side and gets in the car. In record time for her too. Once we're all in we head to the hospital, they were waiting for us, because the minute I said Alex's name they took her into a room so they could check her over then they'd take her for an x-ray.

"Mitchie, do you know what happened? I just got asked to take her here." I ask my daughter who is silently crying still and biting her nails.

"Miley and Tawni were going to hurt me b-but Alex stopped them and told me to run somewhere. So I-I did, and then I heard w...What happened and waited for someone to take her here so I could g-go to." She tells me and once she's done she just breaks down again. I bring her in for a hug and just let her cry into my shoulder.

**Present Time**

Luckily Alex just had a lot of bruising, nothing broken or fractured. She was just in a lot of pain. But sadly Miley and Tawni weren't punished, something about no evidence that it was them.

Mitchie was always at the Russo's with Alex, helping her with everything and making each other feel better. I'm so glad they met each other, if they didn't meet under the circumstances that they did, I don't think Mitchie would have talked to her in class. A tiny part of me has to thank Miley and Tawni for bullying my child, because in a way that's how she met Alex. But the rest of me actually wants to make them go through what Mitchie's had to go through, without the happy parts. _I am such a mom._

**Okay guys, I know this is short, but next chapter will be longer I promise! This was just a filler really. And yay a chapter in Sonny's POV. I felt that it was needed because it's mostly in Alex/Mitchie's POV's (: so REVIEW please. I need ideas on what you think Mitchie should sing. A cute love song ;) and any other ideas you guys have I'll gladly use! Enjoy!**

**Thanks guys!**


	13. Merry Christmas

**Alex's POV**

Christmas. The time for happiness, cheer and family's to have fun and love each other. In my case, it's my first Christmas in Texas, continuing the tradition of Harper being with us and finally it's my first Christmas with my beautiful girlfriend Mitchie.

Mitchie. I've finally realised that I'd do anything for her. And I'd protect her from anything. Especially Tawni and Miley. I mean I was in pain for a month after what they did, but that would have happened to Mitchie if I didn't stop them.

"Alex, hurry up getting dressed. And remember the presents!" I hear my mom shout from downstairs. I hurry and get changed and grab the presents needed.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go next door." I say as I hop down the last step. I'm cheerful today. Not only because it's Christmas, but because in less than five minutes I'll be seeing Mitchie.

"Well you're in a good mood." My mom says as she walks towards the door with everyone behind her.

"Duh, it's Christmas and I'm seeing Mitchie today," I respond to her in a 'you needed me to explain' tone. "Oh and remember to make her come outside first when you guys are inside." I finish explaining.

When I step outside I see something that makes this Christmas even better so far: it's snowing and it's deep already. My mom knocks on the door and Sonny appears, wearing an apron and a huge smile.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" She exclaims and giving us all hugs. I explain my plan to her and she shouts Mitchie down. Everyone but myself goes inside. And a few minutes later Mitchie steps outside her house.

"Alex. Merry Christmas!" She says with a huge smile identical to Sonny's.

"Merry Christmas to you too Stutter," I say into our hug, as we pull back I continue. "I have one of your presents here." I tell her, and she begins to look confused.

"Uh, unless the present is snow, I have no clue what you're on about." She tells me with the adorable confused expression still on her face. I tell her to wait and I being.

"_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

I look up and see Mitchie smiling like an idiot. This is a good idea, glad Harper told me to sing to her.

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, Mitchie with you_

_With you, Mitchie with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_Everyone's gathering around the fire_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_

_Reindeer's flying in the sky so high_

_I should be making a list I know _

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

I look back into her eyes and I realise how I truly feel for Mitchie.

_With you, Mitchie with you_

_With you, Mitchie with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, Mitchie with you_

_With you, Mitchie with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_Eh, love, the wise men followed a star_

_The way I follow my heart_

_And led me to a miracle_

_Eh, love, don't you buy me nothing_

_I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips_

_That's a very Merry Christmas_

That smile is only getting bigger by the second and I feel one just as big on my face too. She easily does this to me.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, Mitchie with you_

_With you, Mitchie with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, Mitchie with you_

_With you, Mitchie with you_

_Mitchie with you, under the mistletoe_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, ohhh"_

When I finish, we both have gigantic smiles on our faces.

"Look up." I tell her as I pull her in holding her waist.

"Mistletoe." She whispers out, with a childish, shy smile crossing her face.

"Can I kiss you, under the mistletoe?" I ask her.

"I wouldn't want it to be anybody else." She tells me, making my heart flutter at her words.

We lean in and share a love filled kiss, under the mistletoe. _Safe to say Alex, don't you ever forget this moment._

I take her hand and we walk back inside, into the warmth I'm glad to say. As the door closes, all eyes turn to us and we smile like idiots yet again. I sigh in happiness.

"Merry Christmas everybody." I say with a huge smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone exclaims as we all go around and hug everybody.

After hugging and chatting we all settle down and decide to exchange presents.

"Okay, I feel like since we're the host we'll hand ours out to you guys first." Sonny says. We had decided that as family's we would give a gift to everybody, but they would be small, since Sonny and Mitchie had to buy five.

They grab the presents and hand them out. Justin got a new Captain Jim Bob Sherwood action figure. Max got new headphones for his IPod. Mom got a new kitchen apron and oven glove set. Dad got a New York Mets top. I got a new Bullet for My Valentine top and CD.

We gave ours to Mitchie and Sonny. We got Sonny a perfume set. And we got Mitchie a new Paramore top and poster. After we all thanked each other for the presents, Sonny went and focused on the cooking and my mom went and helped her. My dad and brothers were watching a Christmas movie, while Mitchie dragged me up to her room.

"Uh, this is your present." She says as she hands me a small wrapped present with a card. I open the card and smile at the words in it.

**Merry Christmas Alex. I have no idea what my life what would be like without you now. (Well actually I do and it's terrible.) That was my life before you, but now that I have you in my life I don't want to let go. Ever. You are my rock and I'm thankful that you are. I never know what to say, as you know very well. You were my cure slightly for my stutter but you are also the biggest cause for it. Thanks for that. But in seriousness, I am so thankful to have you in my life. **

**Merry Christmas, beautiful.**

**Love Mitchie x**

My heart warmed at the words as I read them off the page. I felt a lone tear escape my eye as I realised how much Mitchie's life has changed with me. I look up and smile at her. I begin to open the present and I gasp as I open the box. I see a necklace with a two hearts linked together. It's simple and beautiful. Mitchie knows me so well.

"Mitchie I-I don't know what to say. This is beautiful." I tell her while trembling with the necklace.

"Let me help you." She says as she takes the necklace from my hands and puts it round my neck. She leans into me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"I have your present too." I tell her after a while of silence. I go and grab it from my bag, and hand it to her.

**Mitchie's POV**

I open the card and read the words Alex wrote.

**Stutter, hi. Merry Christmas. You know I'm not great with words when written, so here goes. I thought moving here would be boring and I'd be depressed from leaving New York. But you changed all of that and more. You've made me a better person, but mostly with grades in school and when it comes to caring sometimes. But I'm just thankful to have someone like you finally in my life and I wouldn't trade you for anything ever. I told you I'd never let anyone hurt you and I'll stand by that. You mean so much to me.**

**Merry Christmas Mitchie x**

After reading that about a million times I look up at Alex through teary eyes. I give her a smile that shows how I feel I hope. I begin to open the present she handed me. Once I get a certain way through I freeze as I realise what she's got me.

"A-Alex, y-you got me a new guitar?" I ask her while tearing up even more.

"Yeah, I knew you needed a new one and I told your mom I'd get it." She tells me while shifting from foot to foot, showing she's nervous.

I stand up and crash our lips together. "I love it. And there's something else for you." I tell her, suddenly getting nervous.

"_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I'm so afraid_

_And I don't know how_

_I don't know how_

_To fix the pain_

_We're living a lie_

_Living a lie_

_This needs to change_

_Cuz we're out of time_

_Out of time_

_And it's still the same_

Before I start the chorus, I take a look up at Alex, who is looking at me, hanging on my words as I sing to her. Like she did to me.

_We could stop the world_

_But there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl_

_From falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know_

_But there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl _

_From falling more in love with you_

As I continue, Alex looks like she's dying to say something but she's listening to the song intently.

_Hearin the noise_

_Hearin the noise_

_From all of them_

_And I'm on the edge_

_I'm on the edge_

_Of breaking down_

_Like Bonnie and Clyde_

_Let's ride_

_And take this town_

_So keep it alive_

_Keep it alive_

_Don't make a sound_

_You can't stop the world_

_But there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl _

_From falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know_

_If it's time to go_

_And take it slow_

_But I can stop the world_

_If they finally let us be alone_

_Let us be alone_

_If the world won't take_

_That final blow_

_I'll turn the other page_

_I won't close the book_

_You can't stop the world_

_But there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl_

_From falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know_

_If it's time to go_

_And take it slow_

_But I can stop the world_

_If they finally let us be alone_

_Let us be alone"_

I finish the song and look up Alex, who has tears in her eyes.

"Alex, I-I love you." I tell her while looking into her eyes, getting lost yet again.

"I love you too Stutter." She responds, making me sigh in content and finally feeling the happiest I've ever felt.

I look back up at her and smile, we both lean in and I smile into the kiss as I feel nothing but love radiating from the both of us.

We all have a very Merry love filled Christmas.

**Okay guys chapter 13! What do you think? Please REVIEW and give me your ideas for later chapters. And who can name the songs? I'll love you if you can. Which was your favourite too? Anyway Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Thanks guys! (:**


	14. The Best

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm nervous. I'm going to stutter. Just don't stutter.

"Mitch, baby you okay?" Alex asks me while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Y-Yes." I answer her as I snap out of my thoughts just to realise I stuttered.

"Babe, you've been away in 'Stutter fairy land' since Christmas," She says jokingly but changes that, "Is everything okay sweets?" She asks in a serious tone.

The truth is I've just been thinking a lot and realised finally that Alex loves me as much as I love her. I've been happily in my own head and I need to tell her this.

"I love you. That's what I've been thinking about, I've finally let it sink in and that's why I've been in my 'fairy land.' Alex, you've made me the happiest I've ever been and that was all you." I tell her as she opens her arms and I crawl into them. She kisses the top of my head as I settle in her arms and lay there for a while.

This is one of the things I love about us; we can just sit on one of our beds and talk, cuddle and sneak in those little kisses. It's simple and we don't need anything fancy, we don't need to go out to restaurants.

"We should go downstairs, it's almost midnight," Alex says to me as she squeezes me, "and I love you so much as well Mitchie." She finishes making me turn my head to her, with a huge smile on my face. She giggles lightly at me and kisses my nose.

We stand up and I take her hand and intertwine our fingers as we walk downstairs and see my mom, Jerry, Theresa, Justin and Max all sitting with each other talking and laughing while we have the countdown on the TV.

"Nice of you guys to join us in time for New Year." My mom jokes with us.

After sitting about joking and playing family games, we realised how close to midnight it was.

My mom went and got the adults wine and we got soda, sadly. I looked at Alex and she looked happy and I was happy that she was happy.

**Alex's POV**

I knew Mitchie was looking at me. She does this a lot and I find it adorable. She told me why she does it one day at school, when I turned and saw her looking at me, she started blushing profusely. I asked her about it and she told me why.

**Flashback – Alex's POV**

"So why do you look at me a lot, kinda like staring but in a non creepy way?" I ask Mitchie, causing her to blush and duck her head.

"B-Because I feel l...Like this is all in my head and you're not really here with me. Th-that I'm going to lose you." She whispers out. I sigh and bring her into my arms, running my fingers through her hair.

"You won't lose me. I promise, I'll fight for you and us. I love you, you know that. I'm not leaving." I whisper in her ear and I realise the silent tears roll down her face. I wipe them away and kiss her cheek. She leans into me and I hold her tighter.

"I love you Alex, so just please don't leave me." I hear her whisper out to me. I squeeze her and kiss her head.

"I'm never leaving you Mitchie." I tell her. We sit and watch the small river trickle through its course and no words are needed, no need to break the comfort of our silence, our silence only filled with love.

**Present Time – Alex's POV**

I find the fact she still does it absolutely cute, but she'd probably kill me if she knew. I come back from my thoughts and see the countdown is about to start.

TEN

I walk over to Mitchie and I out my drink on the table.

NINE

She does the same and wraps her arms around my neck, as mine trail around her waist to the settle on her hips.

EIGHT

I look up into those beautiful brown eyes I'll never forget.

SEVEN

She looks back into mine and we both break out into goofy smiles.

SIX

Realising this is our first New Year together and hopefully the beginning of something amazing.

FIVE

"I love you." I tell her as I pull her closer to me.

FOUR

"I love you too." She says as she slowly leans in closer to my face.

THREE

I'm beginning to feel nervous for no specific reason. _Great Alex, she makes you a nervous wreck at times._

TWO

I begin to lean into her as well as the countdown begins to come to a close.

ONE

We both lean in as close as possible waiting for the signal of a new year.

HAPPY NEW YEAR

Our cue appears and we crash together for the best kiss I've ever had in my life. Filled with love, passion, want, need, happiness and a feeling of looking forward to a new year as a couple in love with each other.

We pull apart from the kiss and gaze into each other's eyes only to be interrupted.

"Can you be considerate to those who are single please?" I hear Justin annoyingly ask.

"Well go and get yourself a girl or guy Justin, whatever floats your boat. Maybe even a robot." I answer back sarcastically making Mitchie giggle, and my parents sigh.

"A New Year, same old bickering." I hear my mom say.

"Mom, it's a minute into the New Year, let me adjust." I tell her as she rolls her eyes again and now Sonny joins Mitchie in the giggling.

I look between the both of them. "You two are both addicted to giggling at silly things." I tell them, receiving a playful glare from Sonny and an attempted nudge from Mitchie.

"Well you're addicted to my daughter's lips." I hear Sonny say, making my jaw drop and Mitchie hide yet again adorably in my neck. I regain my composure and smirk at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Say with my smirk still intact, until it grows even bigger as I continue, "And maybe more than her lips." I say with a wink, causing Sonny to blush and become uncomfortable, and my family to shift about and cough uncomfortably. Also making Mitchie groan in embarrassment as she buries her face in my neck.

"Hiding again Mitchie?" I ask her, I feel her nod into my neck, I chuckle to myself but becoming stiff and serious as I feel Mitchie's hot breath tickle my neck.

"What's wrong baby?" She whispers to me, oblivious to the fact her hot breath is tickling my neck, causing a really hot sensation to cross my body.

I don't trust my voice so I pull her away and into a hall in her house. I bring her close to me and crash our lips together. I think she caught on, because she's responding and heating the kiss up. We switch between who's up against the wall and who's in charge.

My hand begins to travel under her shirt and I tail my fingers over her stomach causing her to gasp. I smile into our next kiss from the reaction I've gotten from her. I travel my hand higher up her body. Just as I reach the rim of her bra, she takes my hand out from under her shirt and disconnects our lips.

"Lex, I-I'm... S-Sorry, just c-can you wa...Wait?" She breathlessly asks me. I smile at her and I'm glad she stopped us, I don't know how far that would've gone, but I don't want to rush her. I love her too much and I'm not one of those people to leave her cause she wants to wait.

"Hey, it's okay, honestly," I tell her as her eyes begin to tear up. "Don't cry, beautiful girls don't cry." I tell her as she nods and smiles a smile that reaches her eyes. _God, I love those smiles._

**Mitchie's POV**

That got heated, but I'm happy Alex doesn't mind waiting for me. I was dreading telling her in case she would flip out, but she proved me wrong. _Don't lose her Mitchie._

"Come on. Don't want to attract attention to us being away." She whispers while winking at me, causing a deep and hot blush to cross my cheeks. She does this so easily, she doesn't even try and I blush all the time. I nod as we link our hands together and walk back out towards our parents.

"Alex, come on, let's go home. The rest of the family are coming later on. You need some sleep, you know what you're like if you don't sleep." I hear Alex's mom say as she gets her jacket on and the rest follow suit. Alex groans in annoyance, making me giggle at her antics, she's hates leaving me. _She is so cute and hot. A mix she pulls off so well._

I hear Alex giggling at me. "See something you like Stutter?" She asks while wearing her trademark smirk that I've come to love.

"Yeah. Your mom's jacket," I say teasing her, as her jaw drops and I walk towards her. I kiss her jaw and trail kisses up to her ear. "You of course." I whisper into her ear, as I pull away from her I'm wearing my own smirk.

"Do realise the effect you have on me most of the time? But when you do things like that, I can't even handle leaving you now." She says while smiling and giggling slightly.

"Sorry, that you're irresistible." I finish as the front door is opened but my mom saying bye to the Russo family. I kiss Alex goodnight knowing I'll get a text when she gets home.

After cleaning up with my mom, I head upstairs to go to bed. After getting changed, I hear my phone vibrate on my bedside table, I go over and smile as I see it's from Alex.

**Would you come round later to be with me and my family that are visiting?xxx – Alex**

I smile at her offer and gladly accept.

**I'd love to (: xxx – Mitchie**

I tie my hair up and sit down on my bed, not long after Alex replies.

**Great, be here around 12?xxx – Alex**

She is so cute asking about a time even though she knows I have nothing to do.

**Absolutely xxxx – Mitchie**

About a minute later she replies.

**Okay, see you then. I love you Stutter, goodnight xoxo – Alex**

I smile at a simple text from her. _I'm so in love, it's ridiculous._

**I love you too. Goodnight Lex xoxo – Mitchie**

I finally fall asleep with a huge smile on my face, after having the best New Year celebration so far and having the best girlfriend ever.

**Okay guys! Chapter 14 now, please REVIEW and make me smile. More reviews and quick ones means the next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy this chapter and review what you think about it. **

**Thanks guys!**


	15. Confusing Me

**Alex's POV**

2 hours sleep. 2 hours sleep! That's all I got. I blame Mitchie. She gets me all hot and bothered and she's not even here! Well she will be in ten minutes, the rest of my family are here and they all know about Mitchie. Thanks to my mom gushing about us. Yeah, my family know I'm gay, they all knew before me.

After having a shower and changing I get to the bottom step of the stairs, the entire family stop and look at me, with slightly weird looks making me freak out.

"What? Oh god am I not wearing pants?" I ask them while looking down and getting embarrassed.

"What no Alex! Mitchie's here." I hear my mom say as she walks about the kitchen, and making me look about for Mitchie.

I find her as she jumps on my back and begins giggling. I hook my arms under her legs.

"Time to fly!" I shout as I run around my family members with Mitchie giggling like a little child.

After a few more minutes I stop at the bottom step again and put Mitchie down. I turn around in her embrace as her arms stayed linked around the back of my neck. My hands slink around her waist and I pull her in close so our foreheads were only touching.

"Hey, sleep well?" I ask her.

"What the hour I got. Like a baby." She tells me while giggling. _She's so adorable she has no clue._

"If I'm grouchy I'm sorry. I need lots of sleep," I tell her seriously, but she must think I'm joking because she starts laughing. She stops when she realises I'm serious. "Yeah, I'm lazy. Sue me." I tell her making her laugh again.

I pull her in for a hug. Why? Because I wanted to hug my girlfriend. As we pull away I take in what she's wearing and can't help but slowly drag my eyes over her body. She's got on a tight t shirt, hugging her in the right places. And she's got on black ripped-skinny jeans. My girlfriend is hot.

Mitchie begins to shift from foot to foot. I've learned that she does this when she feels shy and slightly insecure.

"Damn, you look hot!" I tell her breathlessly causing her to blush for possibly the billionth time I've met her.

"T-thanks, so do you." She says. I look down at what I'm wearing and realise I have nothing on her.

"I have nothing on you." I say voicing my thoughts.

"You know all the right things to say." She says as she slowly leans in closer to me.

"Oh really? So if I said that you take my breath away literally would that be a good thing to say too?" I ask her. She only nods her head as I slowly lean closer. "I love you." I whisper against her lips.

"I love you too." She says and we both meet for a slow, passionate kiss.

I hear someone clear their throat and realise we have my whole family's attention for our display of affection. Mitchie hides behind me as she gets really embarrassed. I don't blame her after what her mom, uncle and cousin walked in on yesterday. _Really wish they hadn't though._

"Well, Alex," I hear my aunt start, "Mitchie is a beautiful and lovely girl. You better keep her." She says, making the rest of the family agree. I break out into a face-eating smile and I can feel the same on Mitchie.

After a while I go upstairs with Mitchie, she's beginning to feel uncomfortable with all my family watching her. I know, I asked her about it.

Were just lying on my bed, cuddling each other, we are really tired and it's about five now. I feel myself slowly drift off to sleep and little did I know so was Mitchie.

**Sonny's POV**

I love getting some me time. A relaxing bubble bath, with music, candles and a glass of wine. I've needed this since I started at Mitchie's school. Even Mitchie's driving me slightly insane with her gushing about Alex. _But it's so cute!_

I am so happy they have each other. Not because Alex keeps Mitchie distracted, letting me mark papers, work on lesson plans and relax. Don't get me wrong I love my daughter so, so much. She's everything I want in a child. But I never understood where the shyness and stuttering came from though.

After a few hours of relaxing, I call Mitchie to tell her to come home. No answer. Huh? I try again but still no answer. I decide that I'll go next door and get her.

The door is answered by Theresa a few seconds after I knocked. She welcomed me inside with a smile.

"Hey, Mitchie isn't answering her phone. She still here?" I ask her as I step inside.

"Yes, she went upstairs with Alex a few hours ago," She tells me. "Just go up and get her." She says with a smile, I thank her and head upstairs. _I hope to God, I don't walk in on anything._

I slowly open the door that has an "A" on it. I see something that makes my heart melt with happiness. It's just so cute. I can't help but be a mom and take a picture. _That'll do for the wedding._

I slowly walk in and look at my daughter wrapped up in Alex's arms with her head resting on her chest, sleeping peacefully. I decide to leave a sticky-note on Mitchie's phone so she knows I've seen her.

After that I go down and tell Theresa. She has the same reaction as me, by rushing upstairs, snapping and picture and gushing about it.

I talk to Theresa, Jerry and a few other Russo family members before heading home for much needed sleep.

**Mitchie's POV**

I begin to wake up from a really good sleep. And I wake up to something even more better and beautiful. A sleeping Alex. I slowly sit up so I don't wake her.

She's so peaceful when she's sleeping. No smirk, no sarcastic or sexual remarks_. Even though I love them. _I can get used to waking up in Alex's arms.

I lie back down beside her and I feel her pulling me in closer. Really close that I feel her breath gliding across my neck, sending tingles down my spine. I push that feeling away and focus on relaxing.

That idea was scrapped when Alex pulled me in even closer and let out a little moan from the closeness of our bodies. _She's not even awake and we're both all hot and bothered._

"Mitch?" I hear Alex say in a raspy voice as she wakes up.

"Mhm." I answer her not trusting my voice. Alex places her hand on my hip and gently tugs at it, wanting me to roll over. I do and I face her.

After a small silence between us as we just look into each other's eyes, I feel Alex run her hand up and down my leg sending shivers all over my body. I look into her eyes and they've darkened considerably. Matching my eyes.

I can't take it anymore and I crash our lips together. A kiss filled with love, lust and passion. I begin to think about myself and Alex, what we've been through. Her finding out about what Miley and Tawni have done to me, what they've done to her. Us finding each other, and falling in love with each other._ Wow I thought about all of that in one kiss? Wow._

I feel Alex nibble at my bottom lip then tugging at it, inciting a small moan from me. She smiled as we began a battle with our tongues. She won. By now she was straddling me and my hands were on hips while she had one hand under my shirt while the other held her up.

I lightly trail my nails across her stomach, making her moan deeply into the kiss. We're both loving the reactions each of us gave out.

I slowly pull away from Alex sheepishly as I look into her eyes I break out into a love-sick smile. She mirrors the smile and we both start giggling.

"I think, our hormones need to calm down," Alex says between giggles. "No, actually just yours." She tells me as she winks at me.

I gasp at her, "You make my hormones like th-that." I say to her, winking back at her.

Alex smirks her famous smirk and begins to kiss up my neck until she gets to my pulse point and begins to suck on it, making me moan her name. She stops and trails kisses up to my lips.

"You mean when I do things like that?" She asks me and I suddenly realise what she did.

"Alex! Don't do that, you get me all hot a...And bothered." I tell her breathlessly. She chuckles at and rolls off me.

"I can't help the fact your hot. If I was a guy I'd have a serious problem down below all the time." She says being serious and I just burst out laughing.

"Why would you even say something like that?" I ask her while still laughing.

"Glad you find that funny. But I'm serious. Mitchie you honestly turn me on. A lot." Alex says while running her eyes all over me, making me blush.

"You're not bad yourself Russo." I flirt back at her.

"Mmm, you know how much I like bold Mitchie. You're doing it now." She says as she leans in for a kiss.

I decide to tease her a little. "Yeah? Well I should go home." I say as I sit up and get off the bed. I hear Alex groan behind me and I silently giggle to myself.

"Oh you think that was funny huh?" I hear Alex say as she stands up.

"What are you talking about?" I say pretending to have no clue what she means.

"Oh, okay that's cool Mitch, next time you're all hot and bothered I'll not do a thing about it." I hear her say, faking that she's upset.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek. "I love you." I tell her.

Alex turns around in my arms and brings hers around my neck. "I love you too." She giggles and we lean in for another kiss.

After we fix our hair and Alex's parents talk to us about out New Years, Alex walks me to my house, which is next door but she's still so sweet.

"I'll see you later Stutter." She winks at me, making me blush. _What is it with this girl and me blushing?_

"Yeah you will." I tell her as I lean in for another kiss, but I only get her cheek as she turned her head away the last minute. "Oh that's how it'll be then fine, bye Lex." I say as I open my door and giggle at her expression.

I feel her grab my arm and turn me around. She pulls me as close as possible and rubs her nose over mine. "No, but this is how I say goodbye." She says as she connects our lips together and cups my cheeks.

"I love you, so much." I say dreamily, after that knee-weakening kiss.

"I love you too sweets." She says as we pull apart.

I wave to her before walking inside and closing the door. I lean against it and let out a small squeal of happiness, with a huge face-splitting smile on my face.

I see my mom walk into the living room and smiles at me. I raise my eyebrow at her, confused as to why she's smiling like that.

"You two are adorable." She says as she walks away and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Okay, mom. I'm going to have a shower." I tell her as I walk upstairs. She's confusing me now.

**Okay guys sorry for the wait! School's stressful since it's my last year and everything starting again. But I hope you enjoy this and please REVIEW! (: I dunno about this but tell me what you think and give me ideas. But nothing to do with cheating, I just don't agree with it and I won't use it but IDEAS and REVIEWS. Make me happy. Enjoy!**

**Thanks guys.**


	16. Alex Russo

**Alex's POV**

The holidays were amazing. I spent most of them with Mitchie, until the last two weeks. She went away to see her Grandma who stays in California. When she was saying bye, I just couldn't help but feel sad. I knew I'd see her after but it didn't change my feelings when she left.

It's now the first day back at school after the holidays and I won't see Mitchie till tomorrow. I glumly get out of my car and head into school.

Once I reach my locker, I hear an incredibly annoying voice, which I forgot about.

"Where's your girlfriend? Did you realise you can do better?" I hear Tawni say and Miley chuckle at what she said. I slam my locker shut and walk up to Tawni.

"Say one more bad thing about Mitchie. I dare you." I tell her menacingly. She looks at me like I have multiple heads.

"Like what how ridiculous she is? How pathetic her stutter and shyness is?" I had heard enough, just as I was about to beat her ass, the principle stopped her and took them in.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding as I ran a hand through my hair. The bell goes and I head to homeroom, with no Sonny or Mitchie here today, the school seems boring to me.

Two long terrible periods. I had no Mitchie with me, so I was lost when it came to the work; she makes it seem so simple when she explains it.

I head out to the spot where I always sit with Mitchie. It's also a great place to think I do it more than often, even with Mitchie beside me, I suppose she does the same.

I wonder what she thinks about. It'd be cool to read people's minds. But then I'd be intruding on their thoughts and that's not a good thing. _Who am I kidding; I live off intruding on people's lives._

After a while I heard the bell go for next lesson. I got up and walked to art. A class I love, but Mitchie makes it extra special.

When I finally get out for lunch, I head to my locker. It's beside Mitchie's! When I got it I was super happy, but I still usually use Mitchie's. As I open my locker a pink piece of paper falls out. I pick it up and realise it has my name on it.

I open it and smile at the words but get confused because Mitchie is not back.

_I love you. Go to our usual spot (: _

_Mitchie xxxxx_

I decided that I was going to go there anyway so I went. As I got there, nobody was there I felt my heart drop even though I knew it was impossible for Mitchie to be there. I sit down and begin to eat my lunch in silence.

After I'm finished I look out at the small river that relaxes me all the time. I come here if I get angry at school, which means getting sent out. Teachers know I come here, so they just see me at break, lunch or the end of the day.

"Hey there." I hear a voice say making me snap my head up at this person.

I sat there with my jaw open and in shock. This was impossible.

"Usually, I'm the one who's speechless." I hear her say.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask her as I tackle her into a hug, and I hear that giggle I've missed so badly, it's music to my ears.

"I lied, I got back today. I wanted to surprise you." Mitchie says with a huge smile.

"You did surprise me, and I can't believe you lied. But it was for a good cause so I forgive you. And why do you have your guitar?" I say in one breath while looking at Mitchie.

She giggles at me and blushes. _God I've missed that blush. Alex it was for two week not two years! Oh well I love her, I don't like being away from her._

"I just wanted to play a song, but no singing. Just to relax I guess." She says as she settles between my legs and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you so much Mitchie."

"I love you too." She says as she turns her head and looks at me. I take this opportunity and kiss her softly. We pull back and both have goofy smiles on our faces. I wrap my arms around Mitchie as she begins to strum a tune on her guitar.

I feel content and happy having Mitchie back in my arms.

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm finally back home, in Alex's arms.

Words can't describe how much I love her, she's my rock and as cheesy as it is, she's my world. I have no idea who I'd be without her. I'd still have a huge stutter, have no confidence on myself and most importantly I wouldn't be happy like I am.

After a while of just relaxing and letting Alex play my guitar, the bell goes for Alex to go to class. We stand up and I begin to get lost looking in her brown eyes. _Why does this happen all the time._

"You gonna stand there staring at me or you going to kiss me Stutter?" Alex says and I can hear the smirk in her voice. I look up and yes there it is that smirk I adore.

"I dunno if I can fit either in. I need to unpack my suitcase," I tease her, while wearing a smirk of my own. She drops her jaw yet again. I giggle at her and I slowly get closer to her. "Better close your mouth," I tell her as I begin to kiss her jaw line, making her close it. I trail kisses from her jaw onto her cheek and then finally to those perfect lips.

"You know you drive me crazy." I hear Alex say between kisses.

"Sure I just don't drive your hormones crazy?" I blurt out from nowhere. _Wow, bold again._

"Oh God yeah, that's the reason." I hear Alex moan as I suck on her bottom lip. _God Mitchie it was only two weeks, you should control your own hormones._

Before I could pull away, Alex slipped her hot tongue into my mouth and began exploring, making me moan.

After what feels like hours, which in reality was only a few minutes, we both pull away from each other and I feel like I can't stand anymore from that kiss.

"As much as I don't want to leave you and how sexy you are I have to go." I hear Alex say breathlessly, yet still making me blush.

"I should, go to my mom doesn't know I'm here, she thinks I'm in my room." I giggle at the image of my mom freaking out looking for me.

"What are you giggling at? Do I have something on my face?" She asks freaking out slightly, making me giggle even more. I take her hands in mine and look into her eyes.

"No, you look beautiful. I just thought of my mom freaking out while looking for me." I tell her shyly.

"Well, we should both get going. I'll definitely have a detention thanks to you," she says while winking at me, "And you don't want your mom to freak out," Alex says as she pulls me in to her. "I'm glad your back."

"Me too." With that she pulled me in for another kiss and we bid our farewells.

**Sonny's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and run a hand through my hair. I realise I fell asleep after unpacking my case.

I decide on making some food but I'll ask Mitchie first. I trudge upstairs, hating the invention of them after just waking up –their fine when going downstairs in the morning, just not up.

I get to Mitchie's door and knock twice and slowly let myself in. She's not in here. Odd.

"Mitchie?" I shout, no answer. "Mitchie where are you?" I ask again but still no answer.

Just as I'm about to shout for the last time I hear the front door close. I walk downstairs and see Mitchie look about obviously for me. I wait a few more seconds until she thinks she's in the clear and she looks up the stairs and sees me and her face goes white.

I raise my eyebrow at her expectantly. She's never one to sneak out or not the even tell me where she's going. So I'm upset as most mothers would be.

"Where were you? And why didn't you tell me?" I ask her still with my eyebrow raised.

"I-I-I was s-seeing A...Alex." She stutters out after a minute of silence. I sigh and walk towards her down the stairs.

"Right, give me your phone," I say as I hold my hand out for her to put it in, which she does. "You can get this back tomorrow, for not telling me. Honey I would have let you see her, it's not like I'd say no to you seeing your girlfriend. But next time if you're going somewhere just tell me please." I tell her as I walk away with Mitchie's phone.

**Mitchie's POV**

Great, no phone. _Stupid Mitchie, you could have just asked. _

I decide to find a song I could sing to Alex, I know I usually write them but I'm saving one I've wrote for the perfect time. After an hour or more of listening to different songs I found one I adore and can't believe I didn't think of it before.

I hope Alex likes it. I'll sing it to her tomorrow, but I'll practice it after I've unpacked. Just so I don't mess up, even though my nerves will make me probably mess up. I always become the super shy person I used to be, when I sing, especially to Alex.

I start unpacking but about half way through I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist and I receive a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Stutter." I hear Alex say. I turn in her arms and bring my hands up to her cheeks. I lean in and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey." I whisper out.

"I text you w-" I cut her off with another kiss.

"My mom took it off me, for not telling her I went to see you." I tell her as I see the small hurt expression turn to one of understanding, then to another: a smirk. _Oh this is gonna make me blush._

"Mitchie, that was naughty. I think since I was involved I should punish you." She says and winks at me as she finishes.

"What are you going to do?" I ask her slightly worried at the answer.

"Well, I could not kiss you for the day," as she says this I groan in disapproval. "But obviously you don't like that idea. I know exactly what I'm going to do." She says with a very sexy smirk.

"W-what's that?" I ask nervously.

Alex begins a trail of kisses up my jaw line to my ear, "Get you all hot and bothered and then just stop." She says as she moves to my neck and begins to search for my pulse point, and within seconds finds it as I involuntary moan at the action. I feel her smile at this she continues this until she's left a mark.

She begins to walk us towards my bed while kissing my lips again, my knees hit the bed and we both go down without breaking the kiss. Alex sucks my bottom lip receiving yet another moan from me, she takes this opportunity to slip her tongue slowly into my mouth and a small battle begins. Her hand slips under my shirt and she draws small patterns on my stomach, yet again creating another moan. _This 'punishment' isn't bad._

Just as that thought crosses my mind, Alex pulls away with a smirk plastered on her face. "Behave next time Stutter." She winks at me before walking downstairs, probably to talk to my mom.

_Great now a sensation will not leave my body. Alex Russo you will be the death of me someday._

**Okay guys new chapter here! I was kinda bummed at the little reviews I got for the last chapter. So if you read this please REVIEW even if it's anonymously I'll be very grateful for the response and ideas you guys can give me! So REVIEW, make me happy. I'm on summer holiday's so a lot of updates if reviews are good (: ENJOY!**

**Thanks Guys!**


	17. Girlfriend

**Sonny's POV**

"Sorry class, staff meeting was running a little late," I rush out as I enter my room and seeing the class all settle. "I expect all the songs you wrote here," I say as I point at the end of my desk, "and I also want you to write a small essay on you winter break please." I finish sitting down, I look up to Mitchie and see her looking rather sad compared to this morning.

After a few minutes Mitchie hasn't moved at all. "Mitchie, come here." I say as I wave her over.

"What?" She asks as she reaches my desk.

"Are you okay?" I ask her placing my hand on hers.

"Alex isn't here." She states. _Ooops, I didn't realise._

Before I can reply there's a knock on the door and I see an out of breath Justin. I look at Mitchie telling her to stay at my desk.

"Justin, what's wrong? Why are you here? Where's Alex?" I say in one breath as I open the door only a little bit, so Mitchie can't see.

"My mom told me to get here, Alex," he trails off trying to regain his breath. "Alex is in hospital, she was in a car crash. You and Mitchie need to come with me." He finishes, leaving me white-faced.

"Mitchie, get your bag." I say as I begin packing my stuff into my bag. I'm glad she didn't question due to my face still being in shock.

"Uh, if you guys can continue I'll get someone in the office to cover for Miss Munroe here." I hear Justin say. _How the hell is he calm about this?_

After we get out and I get a teacher to cover for me, we all finally reach my car and head to the hospital, which is only five minutes away.

"Mom, what's going on?" I hear Mitchie ask in a panicked voice. _Oh no, she doesn't know._

"Honey, Alex was in a car crash. We're going to the hospital." I tell her as calmly as I can, but that would never have worked, I can see the tears build up as what I've said sinks in.

"W-what n...No... I-I n-no," Mitchie begins sobbing uncontrollably trying to form anything that makes sense. "Justin, w-was I...It this m-morning?" She chokes out, as we get out at the hospital.

"Yeah it was, they have the registration of the other car, which is good. But she's my little sister; I don't want anything to happen to her. Even if I don't say it." He starts to get angry and has tears pricking at his eyes.

Just as I was about to comfort him, Theresa, Jerry and Max all surrounded us in a hug, which brought me to tears as well.

**Mitchie's POV**

This can't be happening, not Alex. Why Alex? She doesn't deserve this. I just need her to be okay.

"Mitchie, do you want anything to eat or drink?" My mom asks me, after we've been waiting in here for an hour. I shake my head and look back down at the floor.

I hope she's okay and it's nothing serious. I really want to see her, even if she's not awake and I need to know who did this. It was this morning, so the person was either still very tired, could be an alcoholic and was drunk or could have been texting or something. _I hate not knowing, especially when it's like this._

"Whoa, Mitchie is that a hickey?" I hear Max ask me, making my entire face go red as everyone in the waiting room looks at me and where Max is looking.

"Michelle Torres, is it?" My mom asks looking slightly pissed but amused probably seeing me squirm under everyone's stares. I nod to her question.

"Damn, how long was Alex there for?" Max asks yet again. Does he not understand how embarrassed I am?

"Oh, I will be having words with Alex, when she's okay." Theresa says, making most of us chuckle.

I look about and a lot of the waiting room has slightly disgusted faces, great they must have thought Alex was a guy until Theresa said 'she.' Well you know what, I don't care. Alex makes me the happiest I've ever been, and for all I care they can judge us all they want. In the end I have Alex and that's all I could ask for.

"Is there anybody here to see Alexandra Russo?" A doctor asks snapping me out of my thoughts as we all jump up at her question. "What are your relations to her?"

"I'm her mother; this is her father, and two brothers." Theresa says while pointing at herself, Jerry, Justin and Max. She looks at my mom.

"Oh, I'm her neighbour and teacher." Finally she looks at me.

"I-I'm her girlfriend and neighbour." I say as she jots down what we all said.

"Okay, I can only take family members in now, but when she wakes up, you can go in." She says as she looks as me and my mom. My heart does drop at her words.

"Uh, could you take Mitchie instead of me please?" Max says. I look at him and he just smiles at me. The doctor nods at his request.

"Why did you do that Max?" I ask him.

"I'm not good in situations like this, I never understand. And I'd not pay attention anyway. Also I can tell you want to see her." He says with a smile, while I bring him into a bone-crushing hug.

"T-thank you Max." I say as some fresh tears prick my eyes.

We're led into Alex's room and tears roll down my cheeks once again. Seeing her connected to machines, and hearing her heartbeat, empathises how serious this could be.

"Okay, so I'll tell you what we've gathered happened and then tell you her condition," The doctor says. "Oh my name is Doctor Dupree, but you can call me Peggy." She says with a smile.

I look over at Alex's body and I can see her chest slowly rising and then dropping as her small breaths, give me hope that it's not as bad as I think.

"So, we believe that a driver was texting while they crashed into the driver side of Alex's car. The police have the plates and will be here shortly to tell you who was driving the car, if you wish to press charges they will stay." Peggy explains to us while she continues to look at her notes.

"Oh we will be, nobody hurts my baby." Theresa says with a tone in her voice I thought I'd never hear in her voice: hate.

"Very well. Alex's injuries are not critical. She's damaged her ligaments in her right leg, so she'll be in crutches for about a week to a month. She's broken a bone in her forearm, hence the cast. And she was knocked unconscious but it's nothing to worry about, we've ran tests and scans and nothing abnormal is detected. She'll just be confused and dizzy when she wakes up. Like I said nothing critical, she'll just be sore." Peggy finishes telling us Alex's injuries and I'm so happy that she'll be fine after a while.

"Thank you so much. I was worrying in case it was severe." Theresa says, probably voicing all our thoughts.

"No problem, and that's natural. It'll help her wake up if you talk to her about something she knows, or a song she recognises." As she said this everyone looks at me, resulting in a nervous chuckle from me.

"Would you sing Mitchie?" Jerry asks me. I rub the back of my neck, one of my many nervous signs.

"Uh, what's h-her favourite song?" I ask them. Alex must play her music upstairs all the time.

"Oh that 'Boyfriend' song, but she always changes the lyrics to fit her singing it," we all look at Justin as if to say 'how do you know this?' "What she told me that she changes it so it'll fit when she sings it since she's dating you." He says as he points at me.

"Okay I'll change the lyrics." Oh I've only ever sung to Alex, now her family are here.

"_If I was your girlfriend _

_I'd never let you go_

_I could take you places_

_You ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance so you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag, swag, swag on you_

_Chillin by the fire while we're eatin fondue_

_I don't know about me_

_But I know about you _

I look and see the Russo's' faces slightly shocked, I hope that's a good reason, my hands are sweating from nerves.

_So hello to falsetto in 3, 2, swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl let me talk to you_

_If I was your girlfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl_

_You'd never be alone_

_And I could be a gentleman_

_Anything you want_

_If I was your girlfriend_

_I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

I've moved so I was sitting on Alex's bed between her legs, facing her, Peggy told me it would be okay to do that.

_Tell me what you like; yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be your buzz lightyear_

_Fly across the globe_

_I don't ever wanna fight _

_Yeah you already know_

_I'mma make you shine bright _

_Like you're layin in the snow_

_Girlfriend, girlfriend you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend until the world ends_

_Make you dance, do a spin and a twirl_

_And voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_

_Swaggie_

By now the shocked faces have gone and are now filled with happiness and they're swaying to the beat. My mom and Max make their way into the room too.

_I'd like to be everything you want _

_Hey girl let me talk to you_

_If I was your girlfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl_

_You'd never be alone_

_And I could be a gentleman_

_Anything you want_

_If I was your girlfriend_

_I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance cause your all I need girl_

_Spend a week with me now I'd be callin_

_You my girlfriend_

_If I was your girl_

_I'd never leave you now_

_I just wanna love and treat you right_

Everyone's joined in singing the chorus and are clapping along with each other. We're all smiling and laughing with each other. But I'm still hoping Alex will wake up.

_If I was your girlfriend_

_I'd never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl_

_You'd never be alone_

_And I could be a gentleman_

_Anything you want_

_If I was your girlfriend_

_I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Yeah girl_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na, ey_

_If I was your girlfriend_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na, ey_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na, ey"_

I look up to Alex and see her smiling at me.

"If I was your girlfriend." She sings quietly with a smile still intact on her face. Making tears come back to my eyes.

"You already are." I say while I give her a small hug, everyone else has fresh tears in their eyes.

"God, my head hurts." She complains as she sits up, making me giggle at her complaining straight away.

Before we can say anything else, there's a knock on the door and a police officer walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have with us who crashed into you Miss Russo. They ran away after they got out, but we got them." The police officer says as he walks in with the person who hit Alex.

My jaw drops at who walks through to door.

**Ooooh, cliff hanger! You guys asked for drama, here it is. Thanks for the REVIEWS there were more than the chapter before haha! But please REVIEW again, give me idea I want to incorporate your ideas into this! Sorry if the song doesn't make sense changing the lyrics is kinda complicated when it's to do with two girls but hey I think it's not bad. *Enter your thoughts***

**Also thank you to the anonymous reviewer who stopped watching the X Games for this! Thanks means a lot (: **

**So REVIEW and ENJOY everyone! Reviews make me happy, so I can update which makes you happy! **

**Thanks guys! (:**


	18. My Love is Like a Star

**Alex's POV**

"Why Miley?" I hear Mitchie ask the girl standing beside the police officer.

"Because she told me to." She replies not looking up.

"Why do you even listen to her?" Mitchie asks growing angry, but before Mitchie gets an answer I realise the truth.

"Because you love her." I croak out. At this everyone's heads snap up to look at me.

"W-what no I d...Don't that's di-disgusting." Miley squeaks out. She's as bad as Mitchie at lying.

"You do, you always watch her, laugh at everything and you'd attempt to badly injure me: because she told you to." I tell her at this her head drops and a small pink tint appears on her cheeks.

"You're also as bad as Mitchie when it comes to lying about your feelings." Sonny chimes in making me smirk at Mitchie's blushing face.

"Are you wishing to press charges?" The officer asks, looking between us all.

"No." I say.

"Are you crazy Alex?" My mom asks, looking at me wide-eyed.

"No, but Miley's confused and pressing charges will make everything worse," I say looking between everyone. I begin to feel like they're all disappointed in me for not wanting to press charges. I feel a soft squeeze on my hand as I realise Mitchie took mine in hers. "Miley just promise to stop hurting Mitchie and I." I state. I was never making it a question, but she nods in understanding.

"Okay, Miss Russo. I hope you're better soon. Have a good day ladies and gentlemen." The officer says as he begins to walk out with Miley.

I look back to everyone as the door closes and I finally realise how tired I am. I look at my mom who still has a shocked face and my dad who still looks furious. Justin and Max look tired and upset. Sonny and Mitchie are the only two who look like they understand my decision.

After a while everyone settles into a comfortable conversation and Mitchie is lying beside me on the hospital bed. A knock on the door makes things settle down and my dad lets the person in.

"Hi Alex." The person says, but I'm still in slight shock.

"Uh Miss Gellar. Hi." I say finally. _Jeez that accident must have knocked me about silly._

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting," she trails off as she sees Sonny sitting beside the bed too. "I covered your class and Mr Taylor asked me to give you these." She says as she reaches into her bag and brings out about twenty papers.

"Oh joy." Sonny says as she takes the papers from her. What got me was the fact the both of them blushed when she took them. _Beats me I need sleep. But I can't sleep with Mitchie this close to me when I'm basically wearing nothing under a gown. Alex chill._

"You tired?" I hear Mitchie ask me, I nod and decide to snuggle into her making small coos come from the room.

"Wait, I know Alex you're hurt but I need a picture of this." My mom says jumping up and making everyone laugh at her.

"Mom, you're so embarrassing." I groan into Mitchie's neck, making her tighten her grip around my waist.

"Oh that's so cute!" My mom gushes about the picture showing it to everybody.

I feel myself drifting off to sleep, and I know I am because Mitchie gives me a small squeeze and kisses my forehead.

"Have a rest Lex." She whispers in my ear, the last thing I hear before drifting off to sleep is Mitchie's beautiful voice. _Alex you're whipped._

**Sonny's POV**

I have to admit it. Alex and Mitchie are so good together. Alex protects her and makes her confident. While Mitchie calms Alex down and makes her the best she can be. And they both make each other happy and both make each other laugh.

I turn my attention back to Caitlyn. She smiles at me and I return it.

"So how was the class? I'm sorry it was last minute, but Justin ran from here to the school to tell me and Mitchie." I tell her in one breath. _Jeez Son, calm._

"They were fine. I'm sure they figured out it was serious, if you pretty much ran out of class." She giggles out.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair and nod. "So, what are they I have no clue what you were doing?" She asks me.

"Oh, I got them to write songs, to show different ways of emotions. I'm actually kind of scared to look at them." I say while laughing at my stupid attempt at a joke.

"Mom, you're not funny." Mitchie pipes up, even though she's still looking at Alex.

"Oh, well then you won't mind if I sing your song out then?" I tease her. She turns around and hits me in the shoulder. Well a Mitchie version of a punch.

"No!" She glares at me, but it's still with a smile on her face.

"Is it about Alex?" I teasingly ask her again. She sheepishly nods her head, and blushes. "She's sleeping and you blush when she's mentioned. Wow." I say as the blush deepens.

"Shut up." _Really Mitchie?_

I chuckle at her and look at the top paper and realise its Mitchie's.

"Well yours is the top paper. Time to have a read of it," I tell her without looking up, but her groan of annoyance proves my theory of her not being happy about that. "Actually would you sing it instead? Just the chorus?" I basically beg her, she's my daughter and I have to beg her to sing.

"Fine. But if Alex wakes up I blame you." She points an accusing finger at me.

"No you won't, blame the fact that she loves your voice to be the reason." I smile at her as I hand over the paper as she rolls her eyes.

"_My love is like a star yeah_

_You can't always see me_

_But you know that I'm always there_

_When you see one shining _

_Take it as mine and remember_

_That I'm always there_

_If you see a comet_

_Baby I'm on it _

_Making my way back home_

_Just follow the glow yeah_

_It won't be long _

_Just know that you're not alone."_

I'm sitting with my mouth wide open at that. Mitchie looks up at me and has a hopeful expression spread across her face.

"Holy cow Mitchie! W-where did that come from?" I basically shout, I slap my hand across my mouth realising it was actually loud.

"Yeah Stutter, where did that come from?" Alex chirps in.

"See she wakes up at your voice." I tell Mitchie with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Uh I-I just had Al-Alex on my mind." Mitchie says turning a deep shade of red.

"Well then that was wow," I say, I turn to Caitlyn. "What do you think?" I ask her.

"Wow. I've heard good voices, but yours is just... Wow." I giggle at her attempt of an answer.

I decide to leave my daughter alone for a little bit and read the rest of the papers. And let's say that I was right to be scared to read a few of them. Every third one was either terrible, to do with being drunk, to do with sex or actually had 'You're hot' written across it. That one didn't even get a mark.

After a while Caitlyn had to leave.

"I'll see you soon Sonny." She says as she stands up and puts her folder back into her bag.

"Yeah, I'll be off tomorrow but I'll be back in after then." I smile at her as I walk her to the door.

She's really nice Caitlyn, from what I know. We've talked at a few lunches and she moved here from California.

"Bye Sonny."

"Bye Caitlyn." I say with a smile, and a wave. She giggles and waves back.

**Mitchie's POV**

They'd be cute together.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I hear Alex ask me. _Wait, what?_

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I giggle at her.

"Well I want to be a gentleman, anything you want. So I asked you." She winks at me, while taking my hand in hers.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I ask her this time.

"Itchy, sore, tired, dizzy," she lists off making me laugh at her. "Oh and also oddly turned on. Did you have me in mind while you got dressed this morning?" She asks as her eyes rake over the visible parts of my body, making me blush.

"Maybe," I sheepishly admit. "You're worth it though."

She smiles at me and leans in for a small kiss, but then groans in protest.

"Stupid sore side, stopping me from kissing you," She says making me burst out laughing at her complaining all the time. "Yes I complain a lot, but you're worth the pain." She says as she leans in again, both of us smiling into the kiss.

"Okay, guys. I'm still single!" Justin shouts at us, but with a smile showing us he's not completely upset.

"Justin, you'll find someone. I don't care if it's a girl, guy or robot. I'll love you all the same." Alex says truthfully.

"Okay," Justin says as he smiles at Alex and I. "As long as I'll be as happy as you two are."

After a while of joking and talking with everyone, Peggy knocks on the door and walks in.

"Hey again, I've just got an update for you all," she says as she looks between us all. "Alex can leave tomorrow at the time she's happy to leave and she'll have to recover from the injuries but they won't take long." She tells us with a smile and we all thank her.

"Okay, well Alex honey we're going to head home, call us when you want picked up and we'll come and get you." Theresa says as she gives Alex, my mom and I a hug.

Jerry, Max and Justin follow suit and leave as well.

My mom looks at me when she stands up, "I can tell you want to stay here if Alex wants you to." She says, looking between me and Alex, who is nodding her head profusely. "Okay I'm going to head home, I'll see you two tomorrow." She says giving Alex a hug and kissing me on my head as she hugs me.

When she leaves Alex turns to me and has a smirk on her face.

"Alone at last." She winks and me and wiggles her eyebrows making me chuckle at her.

"You're injured and still you're hormones are off the charts." I tell her still giggling at her.

"Sorry you hot, you're lucky I have some control or long ago, I'd have ravished you." She says as her hand begins to move up my leg.

"A-Alex, we're in a hospital." I tell her as my breaths begin to get heavier.

"I know, but my self-control is slowly disappearing every time I'm with you." She whispers into my ear, and then she sucks on my earlobe, scratching it with her teeth. Making me let out a deep moan.

"Al-Alex. D...Don't please." I breath out to her as she trails wet kisses from my ear, down my jaw and then to my pulse point. All while slowly moving her hand up my leg, getting to the bottom of my dress.

She stops what she's doing and looks at me.

"I know you're ready, but please Lex. I d-don't know if I-I am yet," I tell her slightly embarrassed. "I feel like I'm being selfish an-" I continue but cut off by Alex kissing me.

"Stop. You are not selfish, Mitchie I understand, and you know me. I just tease but in the end I'll wait for you. Mitchie I'll always wait for you. No matter what." She says, making tears roll down my face, she's the only person who makes me feel worthy of a good life.

"Thank you."

"I love you Mitch. Don't you feel like that when you have me. You'll always have me." She says, wrapping her arms around me and I do the same.

"I love you so much Alex. D-Don't leave me." I whisper out.

"I won't baby. I promise you I'm with you until my last breath." She says.

I look up at her beautiful, loving face and I believe ever word she said. I'm blessed to have her in my life.

I kiss her and cuddle into her, ready to fall asleep and to describe how I feel in one word: happy.

**Okay guys! REVIEW and tell me what you think (: I appreciate any ideas you have and I'll take them. I need them actually! REVIEWS are obviously welcomed and anyone who reads this can do too. Enjoy and REVIEW please.**

**Thanks guys!**


	19. With a Smile

**Alex's POV**

Oh god, oh my god. This is too much. I had to go and hurt myself the minute I leave the hospital didn't I? Well turns out they read the tests wrong as well, so it's not all my fault. Now instead of damaged ligaments in my right leg, I've also torn my ACL. In the same leg! It hurts like a bitch.

So I had to get surgery on my ACL yesterday. And yeah I'm in pain right now. Scratch that I'm in a lot of pain. Where's Mitchie, she takes my mind off everything. And that's a lot on my mind.

Tawni told Miley to basically kill me, and she did it because she's in love with Tawni. And how the hell did I realise that? And now I feel like I'm a really bad girlfriend because I keep teasing Mitchie and last time I did that she told me she felt selfish for not being ready. And for some ridiculous reason I'm actually caring about what I'm missing at school. I know Sonny will give me work, unless I pout then I shouldn't. Miss Gellar might give me work too and Mitchie will just tell me what I've missed. _Alex jeez calm down, you're now like a hamster on coffee. Now that would be hilarious to see._

Maybe I just need sleep, yeah that sounds good.

**Mitchie's POV**

How can someone manage to hurt themselves the minute they get out of a hospital? Oh wait I know the answer: It's Alex Russo. Anything is possible for her.

"Mom, can we go see Alex?" I ask as I get down to the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know honey." My mom says, making me pout at her.

"Please mom, she's just had surgery and I want to see her." I say slightly wining at her; I know she hates it and she always give in.

"Fine, we'll go. Are you taking anything?" She asks me? _I'm amazing, she always gives in._

"Yes."

"What are you taking Mitchie?" She asks with an eyebrow raised.

"My guitar and songbook." I trail off quietly hoping she didn't catch onto what I said.

"Why your songbook?" She quizzes me.

"Alex keeps asking to look at the songs." I swear Alex never shuts up about it when she's in our house.

"Okay, let's go." She says as she grabs her bag and keys.

After a ten minute drive we arrive at the hospital. Well more likely I arrive there.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask before I get out of the car.

"No, I'm going into school to collect some things. But I'll come back." She says as I step out of the car. I nod and we say our goodbyes.

I quickly head into the hospital and find the reception desk.

"How may I help you sweetie?" A lady about fifty asks me. _Jeez you could smile at least._

"Uh, c-can you t-tell me Alex Russo's room?" I ask her. Why am I nervous?

"Russo, Alex. She's room F104. Just go down this hall and follow it until you can turn right. Then it's the third door on the right," She tells me and she finally smiles. "So is she your friend?" She asks me, I shake my head, which confuses her great.

"Uh sh-she's my girlfriend." I tell her and great she looks like she wants to throw up. _Can't I just be in love with someone? I love Alex._

I make my way to where she said. Yes I got lost twice, this place is freakin' huge!

I knock on the door and slowly open it in case she's sleeping, which she is. She's just adorable when she's sleeping. Like nothing's bothering her and she's safe. I wish it was safe when she was awake. But because she's dating me, Tawni wants to make our lives hell. _I don't even know why she does it._

I sit down in a chair beside her bed, setting the guitar down quietly so I don't wake her. I decide to look through my songbook and read the old song. When I say old I really do mean old.

After about an hour I got up and decided to go to a snack machine that was just down the corridor. I get there and look at what's in there. _Ooohh Oreos I'll get them._

I put in a dollar and press the button that's for the Oreos. I wait for them to drop and with my luck they get stuck. Groaning in annoyance I run my hand through my hair.

"Need some help?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I turn and see Miss Gellar standing there.

"Please." She smiles and hits the side of the machine making the Oreos' fall. I take them from the machine and turn to thank Miss Gellar.

"Thank you." I tell her with a smile.

"I'm guessing you're here to see Alex," She states, I nod my head and she chuckles at something. "So since I'm new, I'm guessing you and Alex are together?" She asks. I nod my head to her as we begin walking back to Alex's room. "Ya'll are cute together." She says as she opens the door.

"Thank you." I tell her as I sit back down on the seat and she occupies the seat opposite me.

I look up at Alex and see she's watching me, making my heart jump. I let out a small shout and cover my heart with my hand.

"Jeez Alex, you scared me. Last time I was in you were sleeping." I tell her, trying to sow my heartbeat.

She giggles a little, "Well I woke up and recognised your guitar, and then you were just coming in so I decided to pretend I was sleeping," She tells me while giggling as I scowl at her. "Now gimme a kiss sexy." She says making me blush and causing Miss Gellar to raise her eyebrow at her.

I lean in and give her a small kiss. However when I pull away I know Alex had other intentions from that kiss because she groans in annoyance. "We're not alone." I tell her as I point to Miss Gellar.

Alex sits up and sees Miss Gellar sitting beside her with an amused smirk on her face while Alex turns bright red. _She really needs to be more aware._

"Oh M-Miss Gellar. Hi," _Smooth Lex. _"Uh how long have you been here?" She asks.

"Well call me Caitlyn and Alex I've been here since Mitchie came back in. I helped her get a snack." She informs Alex, which makes Alex have a confused face as she turns to look at me.

"I know how much you like Oreos so I was attempting to get a packet of them and they got stuck until Miss- Caitlyn helped me." I explain to Alex the situation and a huge smile breaks out on her face.

"You are the best but save them for a little later, I need milk with them," She finishes off quietly, while I grin to myself at her small confession. "And uh can you pretend the last five minutes didn't happen?" Alex asks Caitlyn causing a giggle to escape her lips.

"Yeah and here I know how you asked me to help you with some things in class, so I made some notes for you to look over whenever you want." She says as she hands Alex a few pieces of paper that were stapled together. Alex looks over at me with pleading eyes as she looks through the pages and I know she wants help when she does go through it.

"I'll help you don't worry babe." I say as I take her hand and lace our fingers together, relaxing her as she puts the small booklet down. But before she can reply my mom walks in.

**Sonny's POV**

As I suspected the two lovebirds together as I walk in. And Caitlyn's here too. Wait what? Caitlyn?

"I suppose you're thinking why I'm here," Caitlyn speaks, I nod at her statement. "I uh I wanted to see you." She tells me, making a blush appear on both our cheeks.

"Oh th-that's really sweet of you." I say. _Sweet, really Sonny? Best you can come up with?_

"Uh yeah." A slightly awkward silence fills the room as I look between Caitlyn, Mitchie and Alex. With Mitchie mouthing 'say something' to me. And Alex with her trademark smirk and giving me a thumbs up.

"So uh h-how are you?" I ask breaking the silence that was horrible.

"Good now. How about you?" She asks as we walk over to Alex's bed.

"Uhm g-good." _What the hell is up with me?_

"What are you doing later?" She asks as we sit down on the chairs, while Mitchie and Alex pretend they aren't listening.

"N-nothing apart from marking for Monday." I tell her. I have a whole pile of essays to mark; I think I'll cry by the end because I'll be that depressed.

"Would you like to go for dinner?" She asks making me blush and become really shy.

"Uh s-sure." I say making her smile even more if it was possible. I see Alex and Mitchie have the same smiles on their faces too.

"Great!" She exclaims as she gets up, I give her a confused look as she packs up. "Sorry I didn't know where to find you, so I came here." She sheepishly admits making me chuckle slightly.

"I'll walk you to your car." I tell her as I help her with a few folders and she gives a 'thanks' as I hold the door open.

We're walking out to her car in a comfortable silence thankfully. I don't think I could handle another awkward one.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?" She asks I nod and give her my number.

"Text me when you're going to leave and I'll text you my address." I say as I hand over the piece of paper, with our hands brushing each other's slightly as I pass the paper over.

"I will." She says and kisses me on the cheek quickly before getting her car and waving good bye. While I stand there and my hand reaches up to where she kissed me.

"Sweetie you're going back to when you were seventeen." I hear an elderly woman chuckle to me as I realise I'm still standing in the same spot staring off into the distance where I last saw Caitlyn's car.

I begin to blush and quickly walk back into the hospital and to Alex's room. The minute I enter the room I'm ambushed with 'what happened' or 'what took you so long?' That was from Mitchie.

"I just gave her my number." I say leaving the other part out. They nod and go back to talking with each other.

After a while Mitchie gets up, while Alex is reading through her songbook. "Where are you going?" I ask her as she reaches where I'm sitting.

"Going to get Alex a glass of milk." She says in a 'isn't it obvious' tone. I just nod and go back to reading my book. But I can't concentrate, one person keeps crossing my mind and I just have no idea why. I hardly know her, and I know one date won't hurt, but I really do need to get to know her first. Before anything else.

**Alex's POV**

Mitchie comes back in with a glass of milk. _Awh she's just too sweet._

"Here you go gorgeous." She says as she hands me the glass and opens the packet of Oreos, taking one out for herself.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I say as I dunk an Oreo into my milk and then eat it.

"I think you should tell me one more time." She giggles.

"You are," I say leaning in closer to her. "Amazing and beautiful." I add in before connecting our lips. I can feel the heat from Mitchie's cheeks, which means no doubt she's blushing.

As I pull away, I was right she's blushing, I chuckle at this and she knows right away as she ducks her head. I put my index finger and thumb on her chin and lift her head so we make eye contact.

"Don't do that. Mitch, you're beautiful. Don't hide from it, or hide it for that matter." I tell her as she blushes even more but leans in for another kiss, but she stumbles slightly and well her hand lands in an awkward place: on my breast.

And just as my luck goes Sonny looks up at this point and her jaw drops. "Mitchie! Alex! Wh-what is going on?" She asks. With Mitchie blushing it's up to me.

"She was going to kiss me, but she tripped and well this was the only the stopping her from hurting herself." I say as I point to where Mitchie's hand still lays, and Sonny's eyebrow raises at her daughter's non-moving hand. "Mitch, you might want to move your hand." I say as I move my eyes from her hand to Sonny. She complies, well more like yanks her hand away. _Hey, they're not infected!_

She continues to blush, as Sonny moves around packing her things up.

"I'm heading home, for my date. Are you staying here tonight again?" She asks as Mitchie nods her head and climbs into the bed beside me, making me smile.

Once Sonny leaves I look at Mitchie and smirk at her.

"So you didn't move your hand away for a while there Mitchie." I say making her duck her head yet again. "If I was in that position you were in, neither would I." I whisper in her ear.

She turns her head to look at me, and is wearing a smirk of her own. Before I can say anything else her lips are on mine and our hands are moving around each other's bodies and then settle in each other's hair. I pull away and look into Mitchie's eyes and see they've darkened considerably, probably like mine.

I slowly dip my head towards Mitchie's neck and begin nipping and sucking on her pulse point, making her moan, which is seriously so hot. I trail wet kisses up to the flesh just below her ear and begin my assault on her there. After leaving a mark, which I'm happy with I trail back up to her lips and kiss her with all the love and passion I feel for her.

"Let's go to bed sweets. I'm beat." I tell her as I open my arms for her and I bring the cover over us. She cuddles into me as her head rests just above my breast, and her arm wraps around my waist. Just before I drift off into sleep I hear Mitchie whisper to me.

"I love you so much Lex." She says as she snuggles into me even more.

I squeeze her sides and run my hand up and down soothingly on her back, "I love you too Stutter." I say with a smile before letting sleep and dreams of Mitchie take over me.

**Okay guys new chapter! What do you think? And give me ideas for what you want to see. REVIEW and I'll update. Fair deal (: Enjoy!**

**Thanks guys**


	20. Introducing MeWhat just Happened?

**Alex's POV**

What is pulling my from my Mitchie filled dream? Who finds it acceptable to prod someone's sides when they're sleeping?

I crack my eyes open and see a giggling Mitchie prodding my side. I clear my throat so she can realise I'm awake. She looks up and her smile stays on her face.

"Are you enjoying poking me?" I ask her making her eyebrow rise before she leans over to me.

"Depends on which part I'm poking." She whispers into my ear and taking my earlobe into her mouth sucking on it. Making me let out a loud moan. She pulls back with a smirk on her face, while my jaw drops at her actions. "That was for last night." She says getting off the bed and grabbing her guitar.

"You are more of a tease than me." I say as I sit up and rub my eyes, shaking off the little tiredness I have thanks to Mitchie waking me up. _If I was a guy something else would be woken up too._

Just as I'm comfortable Sonny walks in with a bag full of what looks like papers.

"Ouch you got to mark them?" I ask her as she sits down and groans in frustration.

"Yes they're for tomorrow," she trails off looking between Mitchie and I, and the papers. "And I haven't even started them." She says while running a hand through her hair.

"How was the date?" Mitchie pries with a small smirk.

"Really nice. We had dinner and then took a walk around the park." She says with a smile.

"Sonny, if you don't mind my nosing in, even if you say no, I'll still nose in. What the hell is your sexuality?" I ask, earning a surprised look from Sonny and a small smack from Mitchie.

"You don't ask that to who happens to be the mother of your girlfriend." She rushes out making me chuckle at her.

"Relax it was a question." I turn my head to Sonny and see she's got a smile on her face but is shaking her head at our antics.

"Mitchie its fine I'll answer it," Sonny says getting comfortable on her chair and Mitchie situates herself between my legs and I wrap my arms around her. Finally giving our full attention to Sonny. "Okay this is difficult to explain." She starts off.

"No it's not are you gay or bi?" I blurt out, then slapping my hand across my mouth. After receiving a glare from Mitchie.

"Okay, if someone's bi, they can have a desire to be with either a guy or girl," she starts off slowly. "So you guys get that part?" She asks and we both nod our head. "Well I'm like that but I don't have a desire for that," she continues making my eyebrows furrow in confusion. "So uhm, before anything intimate happens I need to know that person." She finishes and Mitchie nods at her mom while I shake my head.

"I don't get it." I say making Mitchie giggle at me and I look at her questionably.

"You're just too cute." She says kissing the tip of my nose. _God when she does that I get a great view of her cleavage. Maybe I should be cute more often._

"Okay Alex in simple terms, uh before getting intimate with someone I need to know that fully." She says still making no sense to my brain and it probably shows on my face as Sonny sighs and Mitchie takes my hand gaining my attention.

"What she means is that before being intimate she needs to connect on an emotional level with that person." Mitchie says and like a light switch I finally click onto what they mean.

"Oh okay I get it now, I think. So you mean you need to be with someone and to talk and connect and all the shit before being uh intimate?" I say, not realising I cussed until I received two smacks on my arm one from Sonny and the other from Mitchie. "Ow you're both violent. And I would also like to say that I now know where your stutter comes from," I say as I look at Mitchie then to Sonny." I mean come on you're the older stuttering and blushing version of Mitchie." I say while letting a laugh bubble in my throat.

"Yes that's what I was saying though." Sonny stresses with a slight giggle.

"Well I didn't get it, until Mitchie told me." I say with a smile as I look between and I realise the similarities and differences between them.

They have the same personality but Mitchie is just shyer. They share the same adorable booty chin. Both of their laughs are similar, Sonny's is just slightly louder. They both have the same face shape. If you didn't know them you'd think they were sisters.

"Hello, earth to Alex." Mitchie says snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I question making Mitchie giggle and Sonny to just smile at the two of us.

"I was saying you understood Mitchie, probably because you listen to her." Sonny says still with her smile on her face.

"I listen to you too, cause I'm slightly scared of you at times. But I dunno, Mitchie just explains this to me easier, or it's easier to my brain." I say while fiddling with my fingers, getting embarrassed. I don't like asking for help, but I just need it and Mitchie's always there for me. Speaking of Mitchie she's intertwining our hands together.

She decided that lying basically on top of me was a good idea because next thing I know I can feel her breath tickling my neck. "I love you." She whispers out to me causing a face-eating smile to break out and for me turn my head to face her.

"I love you too." I say before leaning in for a kiss, and I receive a response from her. Good.

"You know, sometimes I still feel like you're a stranger to me." Mitchie says, making an idea pop into my head.

"Pass me your guitar then." I say with a huge smile, resulting in Mitchie rolling her eyes. She hands me the guitar and I clear my throat.

"_I'm good at wasting time,  
I think lyrics need to rhyme,  
And you're not asking,  
But I'm trying to grow a moustache.  
I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,  
Sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me.  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail.  
And I love it when you say my name.  
_

This is a great idea Alex, not you have no idea what you're gonna make the chorus. Well Mitchie's smiling like an idiot and Sonny's got a smirk on her face. She knows I have no clue what I'm about to sing.

_If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'm trying to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,  
Well, you asked for it.  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Slightly amusing…  
Introducing me!_

Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do.  
La da da da,  
La da da da da da da, da.  


This isn't a bad idea actually. However spontaneous songs: never again.

_I never trust a dog to watch my food.  
And I like to use the word 'dude'  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
And I never really been into cars.  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes and checks with lots of zeroes on 'em.  
I love the sound of violins and making someone smile...  
_

Here we go, don't mess this chorus up.

_If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'm trying to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,  
Well, you asked for it.  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Possibly amusing…  
Introducing me!_

Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to,  
So be careful when you ask next time.

If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'm trying to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,  
Well, you asked for it.  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Hopefully amusing…  
Introducing me!

Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do.  
Do do do do…  
Introducing me!"

I finish the song and look up to see Sonny, Mitchie and now my family with huge smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing, but you had no idea what you were gonna sing were you?" Mitchie asks laughing at me beginning to blush and nodding my head. "I loved it anyway." She says giving me a small peck.

"Hey sweetie, the doctor asked us to come in so we could all find out how you're recovering." My mom says as she shuffles into the room followed by my dad, Justin and Max.

Just as everyone gets comfortable and has said hello to Mitchie and Sonny. Peggy walks in with a clipboard and a pen.

"Hello everybody. Alex let's just tell you how you coming along." She says. _Why is it when she says that I feel pregnant?_

She looks over the machines and test results she has on her clipboard.

"Okay, well you can leave next week but you'll be on crutches for about four months, and you'll also have a knee brace on. So loose fitting clothes or shorts since its spring, nearing summer." She finishes off, giving my mom a slip with details of everything. Then exiting after wishing everyone a good day.

**Sonny's POV**

If I'm being honest I'm jealous of Mitchie. Alex is the sweetest girlfriend she could have. _Ugh why can't I have that?_

Anyway, I'm stressing out, after Alex getting hurt I've been panicking in case that happens to Mitchie and the essays are pressuring me even more. _God I need a massage._

I take out the first paper, and follow out the instructed way to mark an essay, which somehow I revised it. Just as I get into the flow Justin comes over and sits down next to me. I've never really talked to either him or Max.

"Essay marking?" He asks as I put one paper down and pick up the next. I nod as he chuckles at my sigh. "Would you mind if I helped?" He asks. I know he just graduated with Honours in his subjects, so he's really bright.

"Uh, here's the marking sheet, just follow the steps as you read the essay, mark the main points, so the introduction, starting line in each paragraph and the conclusion. The paragraphs should consist of what the first line was, in depth." I tell him as I get the marking sheet and a pen. He nods and smiles as he picks up the next essay on the pile: Alex's essay.

He chuckles at the odd coincidence. I smile at this and look back at the essay I picked up: Mitchie Torres with a smiley face in the corner, I wonder who did that, oh I know; Alex.

After about an hour of marking with Justin's help we're almost finished there's two left. I pass one to Justin and I take the other. I look at who it belongs to and realise its Tawni's. It's about her becoming the cheerleader captain. _I said something interesting, not something you brag about._

Mitchie's was when she finally learned how to play a Kelly Clarkson song. I swear Mitchie loves her. But when she learned how to play "Behind These Hazel Eyes" I'm sure she screamed about four times, but I suppose that gave her the drive she has now with her music. I wonder what Alex's was about; I usually double check the essays so I'll do that when I get home. "Hey I'm gonna go get a drink of water." I tell Justin. I get up and walk out on a mission to get a drink of water.

Where the hell is it? I've walked around the hospital about five times and I can't find anything that has water.

"Uhm, excuse me could you tell me where I can get a drink of water?" I ask a nurse whose back is to me. But what I see when I turn around is amazing, she is stunning.

"Hi, uh it's right behind you." She says with a small smirk on her face as I turn around and a small water cooler is there with some cups. I run my hand down my face and sigh.

I turn back around to the stunning nameless woman and feel a small blush forming on my face. Not just from the embarrassment of walking past that thing five times and probably her five times. It's also the look she's giving me, like I'm the only thing visible in her eyes.

"Th-thanks." I say with a small smile as she chuckles at me.

"Carter." She extends her hand out as she introduces herself.

"Sonny." I say as I return the handshake. _Nobody gives handshakes anymore, but this is oddly cute._

"Sonny? I'm definitely going to remember your name." She says with a small wink as she walks away, leaving me all flustered. _What just happened?_

**Okay everyone! I'd appreciate REVIEWS, kinda felt sad when I only got a few last time. But I love you guys and this story so I wrote this. What do you think? Give me ideas on what you want to happen. For those who did review and left comments I've put in some things you suggested. See if you can find them (: So REVIEW and MAKE ME HAPPY. Enjoy!**

**Thanks guys!**


	21. Energizer bunny

**One week later**

**Alex's POV**

I have the biggest smile on my face; I get to leave later on today! Yes I'll be on crutches but I can leave and not be confined to being shouted at if I moved. Honestly if that old nurse had her way she would let me breath let alone move. But I've had Mitchie with me every day. She's so sweet and she even cooked me dinner and brought it over for a date. How sweet is she?

I'm sitting reading a magazine Sonny left. The main article of the magazine is 'Relationship advice.' Wonder if anything's happened with Caitlyn? But my train of thought is interrupted by a knock on the door and someone walking on. It's Sonny.

"Hey Alex." She says quietly.

"Hi, you okay?" I ask her, she seems slightly shy.

"Uh, this is silly, sorry I didn't..." She rambles on but I cut her off.

"Sonny, it's okay. What's up?" I ask her, waving her over.

"Okay you know that I'm uhm, slightly interested in Caitlyn?" She slowly asks, her blush becoming evident. I nod to her question, and she continues, "Well have you had a nurse in here called Carter?" She asks and my eyes pop out of my head, Carter is the nurse I get now, since the old lady was transferred department.

"No way, you like Carter?" I ask rather loudly since her head snaps and she's glaring at me slightly, I give her an apologetic look. This new has shocked me but she nods at my question. I chuckle since her life is going to be very complicated.

"What are you chuckling at?" She asks, I can only imagine her reaction when I tell her.

"Carter's my nurse and she's told me that she's got a new job, but still as a nurse." I tell her waiting to see if she'll catch on. But she doesn't so I continue. "Uh Sonny, uh Carter is the school's new nurse." I tell her and her jaw drops while her mouth forms an 'o' shape. Then I'm guessing the news slaps her in the face because she jumps out of her seat.

"No! No, no, no, no. She'll be there and Caitlyn. Oh. My. God." She starts panicking and I giggle at how similar she and Mitchie are alike. "Stop giggling. What do I do? Alex help me? I can't believe I'm going to a seventeen year old for help." She rambles on.

"Okay, first calm down. Second it'll be awkward yeah. Third Carter will be here any minute. And finally do you know who you like more?" I ask, watching her calm down until I mentioned Carter.

"She's going to be here?" Sonny says as a blush appears on her face.

"Who's going to be here?" I hear Carter ask as she walks in. "Oh hey gorgeous." She says to Sonny, making her blush deepen and for her to become shy.

"H-hi Carter." She says with a blush.

"Hey mom, uh..." Mitchie trails off as she looks at Carter.

"Carter." She says as she looks at Mitchie, then Sonny who ducks her head.

Mitchie smiles and walks over to me, I pull her close and give her a passionate kiss. She returns it with as much passion. Mitchie's been really touchy feely lately and I'm not complaining at all.

"Girls, calm the hormones down," Sonny says and continues once we've pulled away. "I swear I'm saying that to you both every day." She finishes with a small smile on her face.

Carter comes over and unhooks all the machines I'm attached to and writes a few things down on a note pad. "So Alex, looks like your last day here, is mines too." She says with a smile as she comes over and sits down. We always have a chat and she usually sits and keeps me company.

"That's awesome! Oh Carter this is my girlfriend Mitchie." I say introducing the two since Mitchie decided to sit between my legs. They exchange a 'hello' and a wave.

"So you're her mom?" Carter asks as she walks over to Sonny. "Actually that was a stupid question, she said mom when she walked in." She chuckles and looks at Sonny who's blushing and become noticeably shy.

I decide to become 'Alex Russo' and not just 'Alex' as I look between the two. While Mitchie takes my hands and intertwines our fingers together. I speak up. "You two will be seeing each other often. Carter in case you didn't know Sonny is a teacher at your new job." I say receiving a 'what the hell' look from Sonny and a smile from Carter which forms into a smirk as she looks back at Sonny.

I leave them to flirt. Well Carter to flirt and Sonny to be a bumbling mess who blushes, just like Mitchie. I turn my attention to the beautiful girl in my arms.

"Hey beautiful." I whisper in her ear, making her turn her head so she's looking at me with that smile that I adore.

"Hi." She whispers back. I look into the eyes that are pools of chocolate and feel myself getting lost in those eyes that hold so much emotion in them.

"God, do you know how much I love you?" I ask after I feel like I'm falling even more in love with her.

"Mmm, tell me." She replies with a smirk. Yeah she's a lot bolder lately which is super hot, I love bold Mitchie as much as I love shy Mitchie.

I show her a smirk of my own before I lean in a capture her lips. I feel her shift and she straddles me, making me smile into the kiss from the closeness of us. I forget about Carter and Sonny being in the room. I forget about my knee being in a brace. I forget everything apart from the beautiful girl kissing me. The effect she has on me is crazy.

"Uhm, oh, u-uh..." I hear Carter's attempt at a sentence.

"Girls! How many times do we need to do this?" Sonny shouts getting us to pull apart, with a groan of annoyance from Mitchie. "Mitchie, not in the hospital." She finishes as she walks outside to wait for me to leave.

"Uh, yeah, here are your crutches Alex. Now you have an appointment after school on Monday with the physical-therapist for your knee. And I'll see you on my first day too." She says ending it with a chuckle, I smile and thank her as I use my crutches and go over to Sonny and Mitchie who are waiting at the lift.

"Sonny wait." I here Carter shout as I get to the lift. She runs over and stops to talk to Sonny while I wait with Mitchie. "Uhm, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" She asks looking directly into Sonny's eyes.

"I'd l-love too." She blushes as Carter moves a strand of hair behind Sonny's ear.

"Great, uh, text me and I'll come and get you." She says as she writes down her number and gives it to Sonny with a smirk.

I nudge Mitchie with a smirk, making her roll her eyes at me. "What? Your mom is getting all the ladies now." I joke, making her blush at my comment.

"Alex don't do that. That's my mom, you saying that is just awkward." She says as she playfully slaps my arm and hides in my neck.

"You really do love my neck. You're either hiding there from embarrassment or shyness. Or you're leaving marks all over it." I say chuckling at her reaction as I say this. She's now bright red.

"Stop it. You make me blush at anything." She says as she yet again hides in my neck. I chuckle at her and kiss the top of her head.

**Sonny's POV**

Oh, god what am I doing? I don't know what to do. I like Caitlyn kind of. But there's something Carter has that draws me to her but then wants to stay away at the same time. And I have a date tomorrow with her. What am I going to wear? I don't know where we're going. And what the hell am I going to do at school since we all work there now?

After my rant in my head I didn't realise I had drove all the way home. God I need to get sorted first.

After I get out and say goodbye to Alex, I go in with Mitchie for dinner.

"Mitchie, what do you want?" I ask her, even though I really don't want to cook today.

"Uh wh-" She's cut off by the doorbell ringing. I walk over and answer it seeing Justin at the other side.

"Hey guys, my mom was wondering if you wanted to come round for dinner. We're having a barbeque." He says as I let out a breath, silently thanking the fact I don't have to cook.

"We'd love to; we'll be round in five minutes." I tell him with a smile and we bid our farewells.

I walk into my bedroom and decide on a plain white summer dress. I apply some makeup and leave my hair as it is. I walk back into the living room and see Mitchie is ready to go. She's wearing her pink dress and a jean jacket over it. _Alex is gonna like that._

We head over and we're welcomed into the backyard. I engulfed in a hug from Theresa as she said she was glad we came over and that she could talk to me, since Jerry was on watching the football and Max was with him and Justin would be studying. And we don't need to guess who Alex would be with.

We all have something to eat and after the football finished we decided on playing family games, which received a groan from Alex. We decided on team games and Theresa said to play Charades but it was song names. So it was Jerry, Max and I against Theresa, Mitchie and Justin. Alex said she'd make sure there was no cheating.

I looked at my card and I had 'Somebody to Love' by Queen. How am I going to do this? I stand up.

I go through the process of telling them its three words and the second word is 'To.' For the love I just make a heart with my hands. "Somebody to Love!" Theresa jumps up and shouts.

After bad attempts by Max. Mitchie getting flustered and embarrassed. And it being an even score we finish up. We also had to tell Alex and Mitchie to keep their hands to themselves. Family don't want to see their children running their hands up their girlfriend's legs. That was Alex while Mitchie blushed all the time.

"Thank you for having us. We had fun." I say to Theresa and the Russo's as Mitchie and I begin to leave.

"Oh no. It's no problem you both are welcome here anytime." She says with a huge smile.

I look to the left and see Alex and Mitchie saying goodbye to each other.

**Mitchie's POV**

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alex says with sad eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her as I cup her cheek.

"I'm just frustrated about this." She says pointing down to the brace on her knee.

"Baby, you've only had it for today. It'll take time to get used to." I say as I stroke my thumb across her cheek.

"You're right. Sorry." She chuckles and looks up into my eyes. "I love you."

"You don't need to apologise, and I love you too." I say as I wrap my arms around her neck while she slinks her arms around my waist.

She pulls me close and leans in but stops half way with a smirk, making me lean in the rest of the way, until our lips collide in a kiss. As we pull away, I take her bottom lip between my teeth and tug at her, eliciting a moan from Alex.

"Girls! Honestly your hormones are like the energizer bunny. They just keep going." My mom says, making everyone chuckle while I hide in embarrassment in Alex's neck.

**Okay! Next chapter is here! I got more reviews for my last chapter than any other! So thank you! Keep it up haha! I'm going to move the story on after this. I have a new idea for a story and it's stopping me from writing this. So this is gonna end soon. ): sorry.**

**But please REVIEW and make me happy again! Enjoy!**

**Thanks guys!**


	22. Stutter

**Alex's POV **

Oh, oh itchy knee, itchy knee. Why can't I scratch it? What the hell is in the way? I move the bed covers off me and realise my brace is stopping me from itching me knee. Oh that's put me in a pissed off mood. _Just great._

I fall back on my pillow and close my eyes. Why did Miley have to do this? No scratch that. Why did Tawni tell her to do that? God I hate her.

After a while of just lying down on my bed, I feel the bed dip and I hear a small giggle that's music to my ears. I open my eyes and see Mitchie about to straddle me.

"Hi." She giggles out as she gets comfortable straddling me.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm not complaining, just curious." I say as she looks at me with a glint in her eye and a smirk, she leans down pressing her body into mine and I feel her breath at my ear.

"I'm waking you up." She whispers in my ear then begins to suck on the skin just below my ear making a moan come out as my hands go to her waist.

"God, I could get used to this." I half moan, half whisper out. My family are all still here, so being quiet is a must.

Mitchie begins to trail wet kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, searching for my pulse point. As she gets there I let out an involuntary moan as she begins to suck, lick and bite my pulse point.

"Oh Mitch." I moan out rather loudly, I slap my hand across my mouth to stop myself. That goes out of the window, when Mitchie's hands start trailing over my body and under my shirt. And is she rocking her hips? Oh god she is. _It's really hot in here now._

I bring her lips to mine and crash them together. My hand is cupping her face while the other trails under her shirt, causing a soft moan to bubble in her throat. I decide to tail kisses along her jaw up to her ear.

"Sweets, my family are in the house are you're making it really, really hot in here." I tell her as I bring my hand out from under her shirt and pull away slowly, seeing her eyes considerably darker than usual, definitely matching mine.

"Sorry, I kinda lost control. I just saw you lying in this," she says motioning to the small tank top and boy shorts I'm wearing. "And I guess my mom's right; my hormones are like the energizer bunny." She says giggling as she gets up and lies beside me on my bed.

"Well, you're not as innocent as the bunny though," I say as I sit up and see Mitchie eyeing me. "And if nobody else was in, then that may have gone differently. Also I could get used to waking up like that." I say with a cheeky grin at Mitchie as I get up and gather my clothes before I go have a shower. "If you will excuse me I'm going to have a shower." I say to her as I grab clothes out the closet and get a towel.

"Better make it cold." Mitchie says while giving me a wink as she looks me up and down. _Where did shy Mitchie go?_

**Mitchie's POV**

What the hell just came over me there? I just saw what she was wearing and basically jumped her. I can usually control my hormones reasonably around her, but just something then made me lose all control.

"Hey Stutter, you okay?" I hear Alex ask, making me snap out of my thoughts and nod at her. She gets her balances her crutches and offers her hand to help me up. _Even injured she's a gentlewoman._

"Oh my mom said she'll take you to school until your knee is healed." I tell her forgetting that was what I was going to say when I came over. "And we're going to stop and get coffee." I say as we get downstairs.

"Mom, Sonny's taking me to school until my knee is better." Alex informs her mom while I stand with her.

"Okay sweetie, have a good day and say hi to Sonny for me." Theresa says as she gives Alex a hug. We walk to the door "Bye girls." Theresa says as she closes the door, and we go over to the small bench that's outside my house, while we wait for my mom.

And just as we sit down she walks out the door and locks it behind her. _Okay my mom is actually looking good for once._

"Damn! Sonny can I say you look good." Alex kind of blurts out making me hit her arm. "What? Oh I said that out loud didn't I?" She asks and my mom and I nod or head, which cause Alex to blush.

After Alex's faux pas, we went to get coffee and we found out the reason my mom dressed nicely: Carter's first day. _What a shock._

"Okay I'll see you in homeroom Alex and I'll see you in English. Well I'll see the both of you in English. You know what, I'll see you whenever." My mom rushes out and walks away slightly blushing. I turn around and see Carter standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Guessing the date went well?" I hear Alex whisper in my ear.

"Oh yeah, she came in with a dreamy expression on her face." I tell her, giggling at my mom's reaction last night. "She told me she couldn't stop blushing or stuttering." I say forgetting who I was talking to.

"So like you do when you're with me?" Alex asks making me blush at my stupidity.

"N-no, I-I mean I-I suppose, st..Stop looking at m-me like that." I say as I blush even more, she chuckles at me.

"So Stutter," she winks at me as we go to my locker, "you know I love your stutter and blush." She says as she kisses my cheek, making my cheeks heat up yet again. I haven't blushed this much in about a month and a half. She has such an effect on me.

I turn around to face her and bring my arms around her neck and lean in to kiss her.

"I love you. Don't change please." I say as I pull away.

"Don't worry, I won't." She says as she leans in and kisses my forehead. _Yep, she's figured out I love that._

"Oh, well, well, well. Look at the dyke on crutches." I hear Tawni say with a laugh, but nobody laughs with her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alex asks as she turns around to look at Tawni, which in response Tawni just smirks at her.

"Apart from the fact you're a dyke. Just you in general, all I hear people talking about is 'oh how cute are Alex and Mitchie?' or 'Alex is just so amazing.' I hate it and I hate the two of you." She shouts. Making me slightly hide behind Alex, while she stands there with no nerves.

"You know, everything is not about you Tawni. You order people about, you attempt to seriously injure people but you don't do any of it yourself. No you get Miley to do it. And you know she'd do anything for you!" Alex shouts and this is the first time I've seen her really angry. I've seen her pissed off –which is sexy- but I've never seen her angry.

"Yeah you're right, I snap my fingers and she'd do anything. It's weird though, but she doesn't do a good job. You're not injured enough." She says as she glares at Alex.

Alex scoffs at her remark. "Yeah for two reasons: one, she doesn't want to hurt someone badly. Miley is a nice person it's the second reason that makes her do these things!" Alex shouts at Tawni.

"Well what's the second reason?" Tawni asks still glaring at Alex.

"It's not my place to say." She whispers out, not wanting to let Miley's secret out.

"Tell me dyke!" Tawni shouts and attempting to insult Alex even more.

"She loves you! She loves you Tawni." Alex's shout turns into a whisper, while my eyes catch a figure standing behind Tawni. Miley.

Alex must've noticed where I was looking because her face becomes pale white. "Miley, I-I'm so sorry." She whispers out, looking down as she finishes.

"It's okay." She responds walking over to us. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to the both of you. You're in love and I just got jealous, and before you moved her," she says to Alex, then looking at me." I just did what I did to you because I was angry at the fact you were okay with who you were. I'm sorry for everything." She says with tears in her eyes.

"I forgive you." I say as I look at her and I mean it. She put me through a lot, but she does have a back story to it. She loves the one person who she wouldn't want to.

"I forgive you too. But you," she says looking back at Tawni. "I'm going to say this in the simplest way possible. Leave me, Mitchie, Miley and everyone else alone. Or I will not hesitate to fuck you up Tawni." She says with venom dripping from every word possible. _Oh my, she's making me hot and bothered without even touching me._

At this Tawni just flips her hair and walks away. We both look at Miley and she offers us a smile which we both return. "Thanks." She says and quietly walks to her locker.

When the bell for homeroom goes I stand there and look at Alex. I walk forward and crush my lips to hers.

**Alex's POV**

Did I do something good? Mitchie is attacking me with kisses.

"I love you so much." She says between kisses, this makes me smile into our next kiss.

"I love you too." I say as I pull away and look at her darkened eyes. _Wait dark eyes, hot kisses, telling me she loves me this isn't normal Mitchie behaviour. _

"Lex, please. I-I..." She trails off. Is what I'm thinking what she means?

"Wh-what babe?" I ask, not sure of what she really means.

"I-I'm ready Lex. Pl-please tell me you know what I mean." She says with pleading eyes. _Oh God, what she means and my thoughts were the same. We're in school._

"Baby, we're in school." I say with sad eyes. "You deserve the best for this." I finish with a kiss.

"O-okay, s-sorry." She quietly tells me. I balance my crutches on my sides and pull her in for a hug.

"Sweets, don't apologise, honestly this makes me happy. I love you and I want to show you how much." I whisper as I rub circles on her back.

"Alex I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you, promise me you'll always be here to make me blush and stutter?" She asks with hope in her voice.

"You don't need to ask. I'll always be with you, I'll always be the one to make you blush and stutter and to hide in my neck. You don't need to hope I'll be there, because Mitchie," I say as I pull away so I can look into her eyes. "You already have me for life." I tell her with the truth and only the truth. She can't get rid of me and I don't want to get rid of her. Ever.

**Okay guys, sorry it's short but well let's say next chapter is what most of you have wanted. I'm ending this in two or three chapters. But if you want a sequel just tell me in your review with ideas for it. I know it'll be about their senior year at school. So REVIEW and make me happy again! You'll get another chapter quicker! (: Enjoy!**

**Thanks guys!**


	23. Dates and Anniversaries

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Made me happy!**

**Sonny's POV**

I'm stressing, I'm stressing and it's only homeroom. What the hell should I do if they meet or if I'm with one and the other walks in? I need to get everything sorted.

Caitlyn is the sensible choice. She's safe and won't step out her comfort zone. But Carter is reckless and adventurous. They're pretty much polar opposites. But I know who I want to pursue a hopeful relationship with.

Anyway I need to focus on teaching first. Okay I need to do attendance.

Where's Alex? Just as I ask that she walks through the door and walks over to me.

"Uh, had a small run in with the 'bitch' - Tawni. I recommend moving her away from Miley. She knows now. And your daughter decided to attack me with kisses." She says in one breath. I knew she'd be later from being on crutches but her explanation tells me why she was fifteen minutes late for homeroom.

"Okay, well the bell's going to go soon, why don't you head to your next class then." I say as I nod to her and smile a huge smile to her, knowing she defended herself, Mitchie and probably Miley.

She heads off and a few minutes later the bell goes. After the last person leave I groan in annoyance and sit down.

"Tough morning?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

"Uh sort of." I reply to Caitlyn and the worst possible thing happens. Carter appears at the door.

"Hi beautiful." She says, making Caitlyn's eyes pretty much pop out of head. Oh gosh no, no. I give Carter a look. I kind of told her about Caitlyn. Well more let slip. She was okay when I said she worked at the school, but at the same time she didn't say she'd behave. Oh great I forgot about the glint in her eye when she said that it was okay. Oh something's going to start.

"I'm sorry who are you and why did you say that? How do you know each other?" Caitlyn rambles on; I'm not used to this, I'm not even ready fully for this.

"You must be Caitlyn. I'm Carter and I was complimenting a beautiful lady. We've bumped each other a few times." Carter replies with a smirk on her face as she slowly walks into the room.

"Whatever," Caitlyn ignores Carter and turns back to me. "Would you like to go out for dinner again?" She asks, making my mouth form an 'o' shape.

"Uh C-Caitlyn, I-I have plans f...For tomorrow." I stutter out. _God I sound like Mitchie when she was with Alex._

"Oh uh what are you doing?" She digs, into my private life, I hear Carter softly scoff at her. My eyes drift over to Carter and see what she's wearing, skinny jeans and a t shirt with her name tag attached to her shirt. She's rugged but beautiful. And she's smirking. _Oh she caught me staring._

"Hello Sonny, why are you staring at her?" Caitlyn asks, making Carter's smirk turn slightly into a frown. I sigh realising I should just tell her.

"Caitlyn, I have a second date tomorrow." I tell her and see shock cross her face.

"With who?" She asks the one question I feared and Carter decides to break out in a smile.

"Me." She says as she walks around to sit in a seat in front of my desk. Caitlyn raises her eyebrow at me, questioning me. I nod and smile at Carter.

"So you've been on a date before with, her?" She says with a hint of jealousy lacing her voice as she looks at Carter. "You know what, fine I hope you enjoy being used for one thing. She is just one of those people," she begins to walk out of the room but stops and turns around. "And you're nothing special either." That hurt.

When she walked out I could feel tears form in my eyes. I know that I shouldn't feel like this, but I used to be bullied when I was younger and I suppose that what she said was what used to be said all the time. I feel a Carter's hands take mine in them and pull me into her as she hugs me.

"Its okay, what she said isn't true. And you're so much more than what anybody thinks." She whispers out, comforting me. I hold onto her feeling like she'll disappear if I don't.

"I-I shouldn't let that affect me, b-but that's what I used t... to get when I was younger." I say through sniffles as my tears stop.

"Well people are crazy to say anything bad against you," Carter says holding my hands and leans in to place a kiss on my cheek, making a blush appear on my cheeks. "Now, I came here to ask you if you could definitely come on the date, and I'm guessing a yes." She says making me smile at how sweet she can be.

"Yes I can go." I say with a smile, I'll let Mitchie know when I see her.

"Great, and we need to go right after school, is that okay?" She asks as she intertwines our fingers together.

"Yeah, I'll let Mitchie know I won't be home till later." I inform her and smile knowing I'll spend the day with Carter. This alone makes me smile, the fact it's a date makes me feel like a teenager again.

"Perfect. I need to go, got some paper work to fill out, just not as much as I would if I was at the hospital." She says with a chuckle. Her eyes have a sparkle in them when she's happy and a glint in them when she's up to something. _Her eyes are honestly amazing though._

"Okay, I'll see you later." I say as she lets go of my hands and I miss them already, but she cups my cheeks and leans in for a small quick peck.

"Bye beautiful." She says with a wink, leaving me dazed until the bell goes.

**Mitchie's POV**

Why the hell did I tell Alex that, why did I even act like that? God I'm an idiot.

"Mitchie, come here before you sit down," My mom says as I walk into English. "I uh, have a date with Carter and we're going right after school, so take the car." She says giving me the car keys. I nod and go over to my seat, and just as I do Alex comes in.

"Hi." She whispers as she sits down.

"Hey," I respond gaining a blush in the process. Why? I don't even know. "Uh I'm taking you home, mom has a date." I say as I show her the keys before I put them away in my bag.

"Okay, I'll just meet you at your locker at the end of the day, since we have maths last. I won't be with you then." She says with a smile and the class begins.

**End of the day**

I'm walking from my maths class and I pass Carter, I smile at her and she stops to talk to me.

"Hey, uh you wouldn't happen to know what your mom's favourite flower is would you?" She asks me with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Yeah lilies, preferably red ones." I say with a smile hoping she could get them.

"Okay great, thank you so much." She chuckles and begins to walk away.

"Have a good date." I shout before she turns the corner, she stops and her smiles before shouting a 'thanks' back.

As I get to my locker I grab the homework I have and wait for Alex. I haven't even seen her since the end of English; she wasn't in any of our classes after.

After a few minutes she arrives and gives me a kiss before we walk to the car. As we get there I see a bouquet of white and red roses on the roof of the car. I turn to look at Alex who has a perfect sparkle in her eye.

"Happy four month anniversary." She says with a huge smile. I squeal and hug her without trying to hurt her.

"Thank you, you're amazing." I say as I kiss her and pick up the flowers.

"I'd take you on a date, but I can't drive and I didn't really want our parents taking us, and I didn't know about your mom having a date and giving you the car. By the time I found out it was too late to book a table anywhere." She rambles on but I cut her off before anything else is said.

"Alex! I don't mind, the fact you got me these and I'll spend the day with you is enough." I say and give her another kiss. She holds the door open for me to get into the car. _Even when she's hurt she still does so much for me._

The drive home was in a comfortable silence, however I feel slightly nervous, this is our five month anniversary and we have the house to ourselves. But whatever happens is okay with me. We pull up into the drive and I shut the engine off, but it made a really weird noise before it cut off.

"Huh, I think I know the problem with the engine there." Alex says as she gets out of the car, leaving me slightly confused as to what happened. She lifts the hood up and I can't see what she's doing. I sit there thinking how she knows what's wrong with the engine. I think back to the day we met the Russo family and Alex was covered in oil. She was working on her car. God it took me that long to remember that.

After about five minutes later she put the hood down and moves over to my side of the car.

"Try starting the engine and then turning it off." She says, I do as she says as the car works ten times smoother than before.

"How did you know what to do?" I ask her as I get out of the car and grab our bags.

"Well my car, used to do that all the time and I found out what was wrong with it and began to work on it," She says as we walk into my house. "I want my car back so I can work on it again. I miss just cleaning the engine or fixing small parts that were broke." She says as she goes to clean her hands and I walk over to the kitchen. Since she was amazing and got me flowers and was going to take me to dinner, I'm going to make dinner.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner?" I ask, knowing she'll be hungry later since she her mom is taking her to the physio in a few minutes.

"Uh surprise me; I'll come over after I've been to the physical-therapist." She says as she comes over a kiss my cheek. I turn around and wrap my arms around her neck and pull her in for a kiss.

"I love you." I say as we pull away from needing air.

"I love you too Stutter." She says as gives me one final kiss and walks to the door to go to her appointment.

When she closes the door behind her I go into crazy mode and run about the house like a mad-man, I want today to be perfect. I find red flower petals in the cupboard, my mom kept them so we can use them on Valentine's Day. _Valentine's Day can wait, this is more important._

I scatter them about the house and in my room; I kind of just threw the bag about and got them to go everywhere. After doing that, I decide to cook a pasta dish, since I know Alex loves pasta, well Alex really likes all food. But pasta it is.

**Alex's POV**

That was not as bad as it used to be, hopefully I'll be off these soon. My recovery is quicker than most I was told.

"Mom, I'm going to Mitchie's for dinner, since it's our four month anniversary." I tell her with a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth as I think about Mitchie.

My mom drops me off and I stand outside Mitchie's front door and knock on it before opening it. "Hey, it's just me." I say as I turn around to close the door.

When I turn around I put my crutches down and look at the scene in front of me, rose petals everywhere dimmed lights, candles and the smell of something amazing cooking.

"Happy anniversary." I hear Mitchie say as she walks to stand in front of me, she's wearing a short black dress and has a small box in her hands. "I uh g-got you this." She says handing the box over to me.

I open it and can't believe what's in it. "Mitch... y-you didn't have to." I say with tears pricking at me eyes.

**Okay guys! I'm a tease about this I know. Next chapter is the last. Want a sequel? REVIEW and tell me, make me happy about what you think of this chapter. AND what do you think is in the box? So REVIEW and tell me everything from the above please! Enjoy!**

**Thanks guys!**


	24. Dinner

**Last chapter guys! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stayed with the story! (:**

**Alex's POV**

"Mitch... Y-You didn't have to..." I trail off with tears pricking at my eyes.

I look down at the beautiful necklace that has a small music note and a small 'M' hanging off the music note. _She got me this... I can't believe how amazing she is._

"I wanted to and I saw it and thought of you," She says as she slowly walks into me, she takes the necklace out of the box and unhooks it. "Let me put it on you." She says, I comply and lift my hair up.

"What smells so good?" I ask as I turn back around to face her. She doesn't answer she just takes my hand and leads me towards the small table that has a candle in the middle and is set for two.

"You said to surprise you, so... Surprise!" She says with a small blush appearing on her cheeks as my eyes lift away from her legs to her eyes. I chuckle at her and her antics.

"What did you make?" I ask her as I catch another whiff of the food. "It smells amazing." I tell her, yet again. She smiles at me before walking around the small kitchen island and bringing the food over. I was craning my neck to see what it was but no avail.

"I made your favourite pasta dish." She says as she puts down the food and gives each of us a portion.

"You are amazing. Let's see if you're as good at cooking as you are at making me happy." I say with a small wink and a huge smile. I watch as Mitchie turns red on her cheeks and clears her throat. I dig into the food and yeah, I'm marrying this girl right here. "Oh God this is amazing."

"Hey I know God is cool and all, but he isn't me." Mitchie says making me laugh at her ridiculous joke. "Okay that sounded better in my head. Way better." She trails off quietly as another blush appears on her cheeks.

"You are amazing, don't doubt that." I say as I look into her beautiful dark brown eyes and I'm falling in love all over again. _I seem to do that a lot with her._

"You're not so bad yourself." She says as she puts her fork in her mouth and seductively pulls it back out without breaking eye contact. _Is it hot in here now?_

**Sonny's POV**

Carter is so sweet, she took me ice-skating after school and now we're going to a restaurant. I fell while attempting to ice-skate, so I was bright red and she laughed but helped me up nevertheless, but it was so embarrassing. So we're now on our way to a restaurant, her best-friend Rosie owns.

"So what's your favourite food?" She asks, breaking our comfortable silence.

"Uh, I just like a simple pasta dish I suppose." I say, realising how lame the answer was.

"You suppose? Okay," she giggles at the answer then gains her composure again. "Mine is hamburgers." She states and now that I think about it I prefer pizza.

"Pizza." I say after another comfortable silence, confusing her.

"Pizza? What do you mean?" She asks with the most adorable face.

"Pizza is my favourite food." I say making her confused face turn to a happy face.

"Good, cause that's what Rosie makes." She says, her eyes lighting up when she sees the smile on my face. _I wonder how Mitchie and Alex are. Ugh as mean as it sounds, I don't want to think about my daughter on my date._

When we get to the restaurant, Carter parks the car, quickly gets out and opens my door for me, extending her hand. I accept and get out, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a 'thanks.'

We walk in and are immediately taken to a booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Wow, this place is amazing." I say as I look around and smell the food that's being cooked.

"You deserve the best. And I'm going to give it to you." She says with a sly smile. I hope when I say this I don't stutter.

"Oh yeah and a-are you the best for me?" I question with one stutter. _Well it's an improvement. I usually stutter every second word._

"Why don't you tell me at the end of the date?" She questions to which I nod my head at and giggle out of nerves.

"Hello Carter." I hear someone say. I look up at the source and see a very beautiful girl, same age as Carter, with her hair up, and her bangs swept slightly to the side.

"Hey Rosie. Sonny this is Rosie. Rosie this is Sonny." Carter introduces us.

"Well it is great to meet the girl Carter won't shut up about." She says as she shakes my hand, making me Carter blush at what she said.

"It's lovely to meet you too. And you have an amazing restaurant." I say with a smile.

"Glad you like it. Carter are you having your usual?" She asks to which Carter nods at. "What would you like Sonny?" She asks as she looks from Carter to me.

"Uh could I just have a cheese pizza and a coke?" I ask her, she nods and writes down our order.

"You are gonna love her pizza's." Carter says confidently.

"You're so confident about this?" I tease, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I'm confident that I'm going to make you mine one day." She says with a smile, making me blush at what she said. Especially when I realise she meant marriage. _Oh wow._

After Carter making me blush countless times. And her also making me laugh. Rosie brings our food over.

"Here you guys go. I hope you enjoy it." She says as she puts the plates down. We give her out thanks and she walks away as we both begin to eat our pizzas.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask Carter as she looks at me before I take a bite out of the pizza.

"I'm waiting for your reaction, when you eat the pizza. And because I could just look at you and admire your beauty." She says with a smile, making me blush yet again. _Jeez Sonny, you never react like this to dating people._

I smirk at her before taking a bite out of the pizza. "Oh my gosh this is amazing." I say as I look at the pizza.

"Told you. So I was right about the pizza. So don't underestimate me about making you mine." She says with the utmost confidence. I smile at her words because I finally feel like that someone who isn't family wants me in their life.

**Alex's POV**

"Mitch, that dinner was amazing." I say as she takes our plates and puts them in the sink.

"I'm glad you like it." She replies, not moving from the sink.

"You okay sweets?" I ask her. Something's up, she seems nervous.

"Uh, y-yeah." She says turning around. I don't believe her, I stand up and walk as best as I can towards her.

"Don't lie, what's wrong?" I ask her as I cup her cheeks.

"I-I'm scared." She whispers out.

"Scared of what?" I reply, my eyebrows are scrunched together out of confusion as to what she's scared about.

She looks up into my eyes with tears in her own. "Of losing you."

I pull her into a hug and run my hands through her hair. "You will never lose me. Remember when I found you in the school's closet?" I ask her as I pull her away, she nods at me. "Remember when I said instead of your hero saving you, you'd have to settle for me?" I ask her again, to which she nods. "I didn't mean for that one time, I meant forever." I say looking directly into her eyes.

After I said that she's pulled me into the most passionate kiss we've shared. My hands instantly go to her hips, while her arms wrap around my neck. We slowly begin to make out way to her room. I tug on her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from Mitchie, making me smile into our kiss.

My senses are all out of whack, I don't realise we're in Mitchie's room until I feel the back of my legs hit her bed and we both go down, without breaking the kiss. She straddles me and I run my hands up and down her sides, making her shiver slightly at my touch. She began to pull on my shirt. I sit up and pull it off; as I do I feel her eyes on me. I smirk at her as I take her hands and place them on the clip of my bra. She gets the hint and unclips it and slowly pulls my bra off me.

"Let's get this dress off you." I wink at her as I reach around her and take the zipper between my thumb and index finger. Looking into her eyes I slowly pull the zipper down until it won't go any further. Mitchie shifts out of the dress and flings it away. "You are beautiful Stutter." I say before I place wet kisses down her neck. I kiss down and place a kiss on her breasts, before trailing kisses back up and finally onto her lips.

I feel Mitchie begin to fumble with the button on my jeans, she finally gets it and smiles into our kisses as the zippers is easier compared to the button. She pulls them down, and I kick them off not caring where they land. I'm focused on the beautiful girl straddling me, the girl I'm about to make love to. We both eventually shed our underwear and Mitchie is beautiful.

"God, I love you so much." I say as I look into her eyes. She begins to kiss her way down my body. _Oh fuck she's doing what I think she's doing, what's with the confidence?_

My inner rambling is cut short when I feel her begin to pump one finger in and out, while she teased me with her tongue. It didn't take long for me to climax, I mean with Mitchie as your girlfriend and her teasing a lot without her realising, you're bound to be sexually frustrated.

She crawls back up kisses me full on the lips, I can slightly taste myself on her.

"Shit Mitch... That was amazing." I say, regaining my breath.

"Oh good, I thought it wasn't." She says, blushing yet again.

I flip us over so I'm now on top and smirk at her and wink before repeating her actions she did to me.

**THE END**

**Okay guys, I know a sucky ending but you all said you wanted a sequel so that will be up soon. Give me ideas you want to see in your REVIEWS. Also I'm crap at giving stories titles, so what do you want the sequel to be called? It's going to be about their senior year and after. Also Sonny and Carter will be involved! So tell me what you think and IDEAS please. **

**REVIEW and make me happy! (: Enjoy!**

**Thanks Guys!**


	25. Reviews and ideas please

Okay I'm gonna start the sequel to **Just My Luck.** But I need YOUR ideas. So on this last page here. Review and tell me your ideas.

They can be about that title of the sequel, what you want to see happening. (Nothing to do with cheating, I'm against it.) So what do you want to happen between Alex and Mitchie? Or Sonny and Carter? Do you want Alex to need a tutor for school (i.e. Mitchie)

Give me ideas on what YOU want to happen. Please.

The sequel will NOT happen at all without all your ideas. They can be, romantic, silly, random, ANYTHING that you want to see happen!

So review and I'll be very grateful. Hopefully I'll get a good response and I can get started before I go back to school! (:

REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS THAT ARE FLUTTERING ABOUT YOUR BRAIN FOR THIS STORY!

Thank you! (:

**Quick update! Sequel to Just My Luck is now up! It's called "My New Luck" Read it, (hopefully) like it, review it and make me smile please!**


	26. Quick Update

Quick update! Sequel to Just My Luck is now up! It's called "My New Luck" Read it, (hopefully) like it, review it and make me smile please!


End file.
